Celebridade do Mês Extras
by blueberrytree
Summary: Aqui estão todos os extras de CdM. Tanto os que acompanhavam os capítulos  no ponto de vista do Edward , como extras novos. É necessário ler "Celebridade do Mês" para entender todo conteúdo.
1. Extras

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Nenhum desses extras foi betado. A maioria é no ponto de vista do Edward (quando não for, eu cito)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dia 1 Outtake – O Encontro Com a Fã Histérica<strong>

Como eu amo os dias em que não tenho absolutamente nada para fazer. Alice estava na casa de nossos pais e ninguém interromperia a calmaria que eu sentia. Minha única preocupação era se alguém poderia ver meu saco através da samba canção enquanto eu estava com as pernas pra cima deitado na cama que ficava em frente a piscina. Sabia muito bem que no momento que Carmen passasse eu deveria fechar as pernas.

A brisa era suave e eu estava quase pegando no sono com Nessie deitada quieta ao meu lado. Ela era uma boa cadela e amava quando eu coçava sua barriga. Dias como esse que me faziam pensar que a vida não poderia ser melhor.

Levantei para pegar meu maço de cigarros, mas parei quando o som da campainha invadiu meus ouvidos. Eu realmente espero que não seja Alice.

Fui à cozinha e apertei o interfone com o fim de descobrir quem estava me aguardando do outro lado da porta.

- Quem é? – indaguei

- Isabella Swan – disse uma menina loira que aguardava em meu portão

Essa semana eu já quase havia caído no truque de algumas fãs que diziam ser Isabella Swan. Inúmeras delas paravam em minha porta e juravam ser a jornalista só para que eu pudesse abrir o portão e deixá-las invadir minha casa. A questão é que essa menina era diferente. Ela vestia roupas sociais e aparentava uma certa tranquilidade que outras não tinham. Pensei em procurar meu celular para ver se hoje era o dia certo que ela deveria aparecer em minha casa, mas admito que estava com um pouco de preguiça. Deve ser ela.

- Pode entrar – falei apertando o botão.

Nada podia me preparar para a cena que eu vi ao abrir a porta. A menina era bonita, mas quando bateu os olhos em mim, lágrimas e mais lágrimas saíam de seus olhos. Sua maquiagem escorrendo e traços pretos feitos por seu choro cobrindo sua bochecha.

- Ed-ward...Ed-Edward – ela balbuciava. Eu entrava em pânico.

- Isabella? – perguntei porque eu devo ser muito babaca, mas diziam que esperança era a última que morre, né? Vai ver a jornalista teve algum problema durante o caminho e era por isso que chorava e tremia compulsivamente em minha porta.

- Eu te amooooooooooooooooo – ela falou se aproximando de mim e eu fui chegando para trás. Acho que Nessie ainda era muito nova pra conseguir me defender. A cachorra provavelmente ainda estava deitada em frente da piscina pegando um sol. E ainda dizem que cachorro é o melhor amigo do homem.

- Você não é a Isabella, correto? – tentei mais uma vez

- Eu tenho todos seus singles, e-eu-eu acompanho su-sua carreira desde o começo... ah meu Deus, eu não consigo respirar – a menina falou, sua face completamente vermelha. Tudo que eu não preciso agora é Jessica reclamando porque uma fã teve um ataque cardíaco na minha porta.

- Você quer um pouco d'água? – questionei preocupado

- Eu quero uma foto – ela falou tirando o celular do bolso e parando ao meu lado. Um flash surgiu e conclui que a foto havia sido tirada – Ficou boa?

- Ficou com um bom enquadramento – respondi, já que a menina estava com cara de que alguém havia acabado de morrer e eu parecia apavorado.

- Obrigada – falou mais aliviada – Tem como você me dar um autógrafo?

- Claro, você tem papel e caneta?

- Eu tenho um pilot – falou dando-me a caneta e, ao invés de pegar um papel, abaixou o decote e deixou o topo de seu seio exposto junto a seu sutiã – Aqui, em cima do meu coração.

As coisas que a gente é capaz de fazer por um fã. Assinei na pele da menina e ela, parecendo contente, agradeceu-me e saiu da minha casa como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Fechei a porta e encostei-me nela. Nessie estava parada olhando para mim com o pescoço virado e cara de dúvida.

- Agora que você aparece, né? Grande defensora! – falei passando por ela e pegando meu celular que estava jogado no sofá da sala.

Merda. Errei por um dia. Amanhã. Amanhã era o dia que Isabella Swan deveria aparecer em minha casa.

**Dia 2 Outtake – Vinho, cigarros e olhos fechados**

Nós estávamos na varanda do meu quarto. Ela estava sentada no chão com Nessie no colo e uma taça de vinho, pela metade, nas mãos. Seus olhos de vez em quando focavam em mim e, certas vezes, iam para o céu estrelado. Porém o que me fascinava mais era quando no meio de uma canção eu a observava e ela estava com os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto. O vento passava e os cabelos dela voavam, mas isso não parecia a incomodar.

Dizer que eu estava atraído por ela não era necessário, mas tinha algo a mais. Esse conforto que sentia ao seu lado era algo que não sabia como explicar.

- Essa foi minha favorita – ela disse quando a canção acabou – Mas é um tanto estranho escutar você cantando uma canção sobre insegurança.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Normalmente pessoas inseguras tendem a hesitar e você não faz isso em momento algum.

- Eu era bastante inseguro quando adolescente. Na verdade acho que só consegui deixar de ser assim quando notei que a maior ambição da minha vida era me tornar um músico conhecido. Foi como uma epifania. O resultado disso foi meu primeiro vídeo no youtube. – confessei pegando um cigarro e o ascendendo.

- Sério? Eu tinha uma visão completamente diferente de você.

- Como assim? – questionei curioso

- Sei lá. Imaginava que você fosse o pegador do colégio e que seduzia as meninas cantando as músicas românticas do momento – ela falou e eu caí na gargalhada.

- Não. Eu só uso música para seduzir mulheres quando as trago para minha varanda – falei soltando a fumaça pela boca e dando uma piscadela para ela.

- E reclama de ser chamado de Cachorro – a ouvi murmurar e sorri imediatamente com o comentário.

- Eu só estou brincando, Carrapata. Você é a primeira pessoa que me faz companhia aqui enquanto eu toco, pra ser sincero. Normalmente gosto de ficar sozinho, mas está sendo agradável compartilhar isso com você.

- Aqui é tão relaxante – falou esvaziando a terceira taça de vinho e se deitando no chão com os olhos fechados. Eu estava deslumbrado.

- Você quer que eu toque mais alguma música? – perguntei

- Sim. Me seduz. – falou tentando parecer séria e acho que até sexy, mas uma risada espalhafatosa acabou saindo de sua boca. - Como você consegue falar essas coisas sem rir e ainda por cima soar todo sensual?

- Você acha sensual?

- Arg, não foi isso que eu falei. Para de usar minhas palavras contra mim.

- Foi isso sim que você falou. Que minha voz é...sexy – falei tentando fazer uma voz que pela risada dela não soou nada sexy.

- Se é assim que você seduz garotas não é de se estranhar que você havia me dito que nunca transava nesse quarto – disse entre risadas.

- Você está se divertindo, né?

- Mais do que nunca – respondeu tentando conter o riso.

- Então vamos lá, vou continuar sendo sua melhor forma de entretenimento. – falei jogando o filtro do cigarro no cinzeiro e pegando meu violão.

Comecei a tocar e ela continuou deitada no chão. A canção saía sem esforço de meus lábios e Bella aparentava adorar o som que eu produzia. Suas mãos iam para cima de sua cabeça e seguiam a melodia da canção, parecendo serem levadas pelo vento. Parou, de repente, e virou o rosto por completo em minha direção, me dando um sorriso que imediatamente retribuí. _Que bela visão_.

Com o fim da música, ela se levantou e bocejou me desejando boa noite. Continuei tocando mais uma canção e fechei os olhos. Embora ela não estivesse mais ali, eu ainda conseguia vê-la perfeitamente com os olhos fechados.

**Dia 3 Outtake – Thump Thump Thump**

Tony Lisbon não calava a boca. Não é que eu não goste dele, nós já mantivemos inúmeras conversas sobre o mundo da música em todas as vezes que nos encontramos, mas hoje ele estava me distraindo e eu não conseguia dar atenção a Bella.

Era possível sentir a presença dela ao meu lado, mas sabia que era falta de educação desviar o olhar de Tony para ver o que se passava ao meu redor. Então, continuei a ouvir suas palavras e balançando a cabeça nos momentos que julgava necessário. Bom, isto até o momento em que ouvi Bella com uma voz alarmada atrás de mim.

- Ei, quem você...

Quando foquei minha atenção nela, vi que Jacob Black estava com as mãos em sua cintura e olhava detalhadamente o decotado vestido. Estava quase saindo do meu lugar para defender Bella do mulherengo ator, mas antes que pudesse me mover, ela surpreendeu-me ao lançar-se nos braços dele e o envolver num forte abraço.

- Jake! – exclamou e ele abaixou um pouco para cochichar algo no ouvido dela - Ah, eu estou com Edward Cullen.

Meus olhos fitavam ambos com precisão e eu não sabia no que pensar. _Ela conhece Jacob Black?_

- Prazer – ele falou apertando minha mão e eu retribuí o gesto. _Será que ele percebeu que eu estava tentando quebrar os dedos dele? _– Você se importa se eu sequestrar a Bells por alguns minutos? Faz alguns meses que não nos vemos.

_Bells? E o que ele queria dizer com "faz alguns meses que não nos vemos"?_

Sem saber o que responder, assisti Bella saindo do meu lado de mãos dadas com Jacob, que a puxou para um canto mais reservado.

Eu não gostava do que estava vendo. Jacob Black sempre teve fama de mulherengo, já saiu com mais mulheres famosas do que seria capaz de citar. O fato de ele estar tão perto de Bella me irritava, mas não compreendia exatamente o motivo. Sabia apenas que não queria que ele se aproveitasse dela.

Eles conversavam animadamente e Jacob volta e meia olhava para mim, como se estivesse se gabando por estar com a minha Carrapata. Quando ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a puxou mais pra perto, meu sangue ferveu e meu coração disparou.

_.Thump._

- Bella, acho melhor irmos embora. Temos que acordar cedo pela manhã – disse a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente que seria capaz de afastar os dois.

- Ah...Ok. Jake, a gente se fala – ela respondeu dando um sorriso ao babaca.

- Com certeza. Você ainda tem meu número?

- Tenho. Eu te ligo. – respondeu animada e quando ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo na bochecha do idiota, eu virei e segui para a saída do local. Estava irritado e sabia que ela logo iria me seguir.

- Você já acabou de conversar com seu amiguinho? – perguntei do lado de fora do local assim que ela apareceu atrás de mim.

- Sim, a conversa com meu amiguinho já terminou. O que tá te incomodando, hein?

- Nada – respondi, mas ela me olhou com tanta raiva que inventei a primeira desculpa que veio em minha mente, mas que no fundo não deixava de ser verdade – Jessica me deu um sermão agora pouco, eu só quero ir pra casa, ok?

- Ah...Ok - falou conformada com minha resposta.

O caminho no carro foi torturante. Eu tentava não pensar muito sobre o que eu estava começando a sentir por Bella, mas minha mente não parava um sequer segundo. Quando subimos as escadas, ela me desejou boa noite, mas antes que eu entrasse em meu quarto, pediu que eu a ajudasse com o cordão que minha irmã havia a emprestado.

A pele dela era branca e tão suave, meus dedos tocaram sua nuca com delicadeza, afastando os cabelos que caíam sobre suas costas.

- Que horas tenho que acordar amanhã? – ela perguntou despertando-me de meu transe e fazendo com que eu pegasse as correntes do cordão para retirá-lo de seu pescoço.

- Amanhã eu só tenho que gravar uma entrevista num _talk show_ com o Harry Queen à noite, a manhã está livre.

- Pensei ter escutado que a manhã ia ser cheia.

- Eu...me confundi. Eu nunca estive tão confuso – falei olhando para ela tentando procurar alguma resposta para o que eu estava sentindo, mas não encontrando nada.

- Talvez você precise de férias – ela sugeriu.

- É, deve ser isso. Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite, Edward.

Retirei minha roupa e deitei de cueca na cama. Eu estava irritado. Irritado porque uma parte de mim estava começando a desenvolver sentimentos. E eu não digo sentimentos do tipo "estou sentindo vontade de transar com você", mas sentimentos do tipo "quero escrever canções sobre você, te apresentar para minha mãe e ... ok, transar com você, mas se quiser pode dizer que a gente está fazendo amor".

Três dias. Eu só posso estar pirando.

**Dia 4 Outtake – If you are wise you'll listen to me**

Descendo as escadas para o primeiro andar, ouvi Zafrina cantando. Isso não era novidade para mim, já que desde pequeno estava acostumado a escutar vovó acompanhar as canções do rádio.

- Sabe que nunca ouvi a senhora cantar uma das minhas músicas? – comentei parando ao lado dela na cozinha

- Porque prefiro mil vezes ficar ouvindo a voz do meu netinho tocando nas rádios de todo o mundo – respondeu orgulhosa.

- A senhora está sempre pronta com alguma resposta.

- Anos de experiência, meu jovem – falou dando uma risada – Como foi a festa ontem?

- Mesma coisa de sempre.

- Até mesmo com Bella ao seu lado a festa foi a mesma coisa?

- Não. A gente estava até se divertindo, mas ela preferiu sair do meu lado para falar com aquele mulherengo do Jacob Black.

- Edward, Edward... Você por um acaso está com ciúmes?

- Não. Só acho que Bella não deveria passar o tempo com uma pessoa que nem Jacob.

- Ela deveria passar o tempo dela como alguém como...hmmm...deixe-me pensar...como você? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Ele foi pra lá comigo! – protestei

- Pare de reclamar como um menino mimado! Aposto que Bella é uma mulher inteligente, sabe com quem deve ou não falar.

- Eu só não gosto do Jacob. Ele sempre me olha de uma forma estranha, cheio de sorrisos como se estivesse se gabando – falei lembrando das vezes anteriores que havia o encontrado.

- Você sabe muito bem como é essa indústria de Hollywood. Pare de besteira e trate a menina da mesma forma de antes. Deus sabe o quão insuportável você fica quando está com ciúmes – disse rolando os olhos. Eu queria poder contradizê-la, mas ela estava certa.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. É só que... Nem que eu quisesse ia conseguir tratá-la diferente. Quando eu estou ao lado dela não consigo me conter.

- Parece que alguém finalmente conseguiu capturar sua atenção. É bom ver você interessado em algo além de música. Ela é uma boa moça. Você deveria ter visto seu rosto ontem quando a viu vestida daquele jeito. Ela estava muito bonita.

- Ela é – murmurei.

- Desculpe, o que você disse?

- Ela é muito bonita – falei mais alto, mas constrangido por estar tendo essa conversa logo com Zafrina. Eu queria conversar com alguém que conhecesse Bella e entre minha avó e Alice, minha avó parecia, disparada, a melhor escolha – O jeito que eu me sinto com ela por perto, não sei descrever...

- Você não precisa dar nome a tudo que você sente.

- Eu sei, mas... ela está aqui tem 3 dias só. Parece loucura da minha cabeça.

- Sabe o que pode fazer com que você se sinta melhor?

- O que?

- Parar de contar os dias. Deixe as coisas acontecerem. Eu não conheço Bella como conheço você, mas ela definitivamente está sentindo alguma coisa.

- Como você sabe?

- Os mais velhos sempre têm razão.

**Dia 5 Outtake – Os doces lábios da Bella adormecida**

"Alguém tinha que te educar". Que tipo de pessoa chega na sua casa em menos de uma semana e impõe isso? A resposta para esse pergunta é Bella Swan. Não sei se percebia, mas, assim como eu, ela também sentia certa liberdade quando estávamos juntos. É difícil até mesmo explicar, mas era como se eu não precisasse medir minhas palavras para falar com ela.

Então, aqui estava eu, assistindo um filme baseado em um jogo de tabuleiro. Bella não suportava que eu falasse durante o filme, insistindo que se eu ficasse quieto e prestasse atenção, não precisaria ficar fazendo perguntas sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Em silêncio nós ficamos. De repente, a cabeça de Bella encostou em meu ombro e meu coração disparou pelo ato inesperado. _Será que ela finalmente estava disposta a mostrar que também estava desenvolvendo algum tipo de sentimento por mim?_ Virei meu rosto e notei que ela estava com os olhos fechados. Havia dormido. Sua expressão relaxada e tranquila. Minha mão tocou seu rosto de leve e ela parecia nem se incomodar. Toquei em seu pequeno nariz e ela soltou um leve ronco. Tentei de todas as formas controlar o balançar de meus ombros enquanto ria.

A peguei no colo e caminhei em direção ao seu quarto. Quando estava quase chegando à porta, ela despertou assustada.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou desorientada.

- Levando você para o quarto.

- Espero que para o meu – ela falou fechando os olhos novamente e me fazendo rir por seu comentário.

- Claro. Você acha que ia tirar proveito só porque você estava praticamente babando no meu pescoço? - brinquei

- Eu estava?

- Sim e roncando também - acrescentei

- Eu não ronco – falou franzindo o cenho.

- Tente se convencer disso – comentei e a coloquei na cama, puxando o lençol e a cobrindo.

- Boa noite, Edward – ela falou enquanto eu acabava de acomodá-la na cama e, para minha surpresa, lascou um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Boa noite, Carrapata – desejei a retribuindo com um casto beijo na testa.

Ao deitar na cama, pensei na sensação que os lábios dela tinham provocado em minha pele, algo tão inocente. Logo em seguida, lembrei de como tais lábios tinham envolvido meu dedo coberto por chocolate e toda a pureza que eu tentei manter em minha mente, foi abandonada.

Tentei relutar com as imagens que rondavam minha cabeça, mas depois de alguns minutos acabei cedendo ao desejo. Coloquei minha mão ao redor do meu pau e imaginei o quão melhor seria ter a boca dela me sugando.

**Dia 6 Outtake – Me dá uma****mãozinha?**

Eu admito que nunca fui lá muito fã de ir pra academia, embora no final de minha adolescência, Emmett tenha praticamente me forçado a acompanhá-lo para as aulas de musculação. Durante a época de shows também era obrigado a fazer uma série de exercícios, mas eu era um pouco preguiçoso quando estávamos na fase de divulgação.

O ensaio para a luta do videoclipe me deixara completamente acabado, já que não me exercitava há cerca de um mês. Minhas coxas doíam e minhas costas então nem se falava. Tudo que eu precisava era de uma mãozinha. Ou duas. Delicadas. Macias. E de preferência que pertencessem a morena mais linda que eu já vi nessa vida.

- Sabe o que eu precisava? De uma massagem, mas não conheço nenhuma massagista que atende em casa a esse horário – falei tentando ser sutil.

- Nossa, que pena, né? – ela respondeu ignorando meu pedido que estava implícito.

- Carrapaaaata – resmunguei. Falar desse jeito sempre funcionava com Alice, mamãe e Zafrina, talvez funcionasse com ela.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e volto pra te fazer uma massagem. – ela cedeu.

Jessica estava me ligando sem parar e eu não estava com paciência para ouvir as reclamações dela. Joguei o celular na cadeira que ficava próxima a minha cama e Bella escolheu aquele exato momento para entrar no quarto.

- Senti certa hostilidade com seu celular. Cheguei num mau momento?

- Não. Era Jessica.

- O que ela queria? Reclamar?

- Não sei, desliguei o celular. Única coisa que quero agora são suas mãos em mim. – falei colocando minha cabeça nos travesseiros. Não era possível ver seu rosto, mas aposto que ela estava vermelha de vergonha pelas minhas palavras.

Ela veio para cima de mim e sentou-se quase em cima da minha bunda, o calor de seu corpo próximo ao meu não estava fazendo bem a minha sanidade. Se eu não estivesse de bruços, ela estaria roçando bem em cima do meu pau. _Merda, não posso pensar essas coisas_. _"Eu não vou ficar de pau duro, eu não vou ficar de pau duro",_ repeti o mantra em minha cabeça.

As mãos dela eram delicadas e pequenas, faziam maravilhas ao meu corpo. A forma suave que me tocava acabou fazendo com que eu relaxasse e os pensamentos impuros saíram de minha mente – pelo menos por agora. O sono estava tomando conta de mim, porém eu tentava permanecer acordado.

Senti quando ela se levantou e antes que pudesse deixar meu quarto, a chamei, não sendo capaz de filtrar o que se passava pela minha mente.

- Dorme comigo – pedi.

- Cachorro, sem palhaçadas.

- Eu estou falando sério. Só dormir, nada mais que isso. – falei com toda sinceridade do mundo. Somente ter o cheiro dela perto de mim já seria o suficiente por hoje.

- Eu não posso. – falou baixo.

- Você não pode ou você não quer?

- Boa noite, Cachorro. – ela respondeu ignorando minha pergunta.

- Boa noite, Carrapata.

Minha cama estava vazia, como sempre. E, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu sabia exatamente quem desejava que preenchesse o espaço frio ao meu lado.

**Dia 7 Outtake – Os delírios de um bêbado...e sua nuvem.**

É incrível que sempre que você toma uma ou duas tequilas a mais, as pessoas ao seu redor sempre insistem que você está bêbado. Talvez eles precisem tomar algumas.

- Você está bêbado – Carrapata disse

- Eu não estou! Eu estou feliz! – afirmei tentando dar meu melhor sorriso.

- Feliz porque você está bêbado – insistiu

- Feliz porque você está na minha vida – falei e então comecei a rir porque não acreditava que havia dito isso para ela.

- Já estou vendo que vai ser um problema levar você pra cama – disse.

_Meu Deus, ela estava louca? Problema nenhum. Na verdade a gente não precisa nem ir pra cama, se ela topasse aqui mesmo estava bom._

- Me levar pra cama? Carrapata, é só você chamar. Sério. Eu não sou difícil.

- Você é um tarado, isso sim.

- Eu sou humano, só isso. Eu gosto de você. Ia te querer ao meu lado pra sempre, mesmo que você não toque no meu órgão sexual, mas se você tocar fica mais legal.

_Porra ia ser muito legal. Olha a mão dela. Delicada, mas aposto que na hora deve segurar firme. Ou então com a boca. Esquece a mão, olha a boca. Eu quero morder ela. Não, não. Esquece isso tudo. Os peitos. Poooorra. Merda, tenho que parar._

- Cala a boca, Edward. Não tenta vir com papo doce que você sempre estraga ele com sua perversão.

- Eu estou sendo sincero, somente isso. O jeito que eu me sinto agora é o mesmo jeito que você faz com que eu me sinta todos os dias. Com você eu sou feliz – pensei, ou falei alto?

_Porra como isso balança, parece montanha russa. Caralho, será que eu estou numa montanha russa? Eu tenho que sentar direito. E se eu cair? Merda eu odeio montanha russa. Eu vou sentar reto. Isso, encostar a cabeça. Não olhar pra baixo. _

_Hmmm. Gostoso. Soninho._

_Merda. Merda. Eu estou caindo. Merda, eu vou morrer. Tão novo. Minha mãe vai ficar muito puta que eu morri. Ué, porque o chão é macio? O chão não é duro?_

- Hmmm – gemi sentindo o cheiro.

_Cheiro gostoso. Merda, já sei! Tô numa nuvem. É óbvio! Emmett se fudeu! Eu sabia que eu era bom e ia pro céu._

- Edward! – um anjo falou

_Merda, merda. Eu estou no céu, não posso falar palavrão. Merda eu acabei de falar. Merda, falei de novo. Merda. Merda. Hahaha. Mer...da. Já era, tô fudido mesmo, vão me mandar pro inferno. Será que eu posso levar a nuvem?_

- Macio – esfreguei um pouco mais o rosto, só para dar ênfase a minha apreciação pela nuvem.

_Quem sabe se eles vissem o quanto eu gostava dela, deixariam que eu a levasse pro inferno comigo?_

- Edward, levanta! – anjo chato falou.

_Ele vai ver só se eu vou devolver a nuvem. Já era. Ela é minha._

- É minha! – gritei

- Não, ela é minha! Tenho certeza que ela me pertenceu a vida inteira.

- Mas agora é minha! Me deixa!

- Então para de ficar esfregando o nariz nela!

- Mas cheira tão beeeem.

- Se você esfregar mais uma vez eu vou tirar você daqui.

- Ok, ok.

_Minha nuvem. Eu me sinto vitorioso. Anjo estúpido, achando que ia pegar minha nuvem. Ia só ver._

_Hmmm. Gostoso. Soninho._

**Dia 8 Outtake – Não é que eu goste de fazer fofoca...**

(Zafrina)

Apontei meu celular e capturei a imagem que estava a minha frente. Eu criei esse menino desde que ele tinha 3 anos de idade e não admito que alguém ouse falar que eu estou me metendo onde não fui chamada.

Edward sempre foi um garoto empenhando com sua música. Em sua adolescência, após o almoço de domingo em família, ele sempre ia para o piano e era capaz de ficar inúmeras horas tocando suas composições se alguém não o interrompesse.

Quando a fama surgiu, ele ficou incontrolável. Não digo que ficou metido como algumas celebridades por aí. Ele simplesmente não sabia quando parar o trabalho. As horas que passava conversando com o pai não existiam mais e muito menos os paparicos que sua mãe tanto gostava de fazer. Emmett se casou e desde então tem tomado conta de sua própria vida. Alice, insistente como só ela, nunca se permitiu ficar afastada do irmão, então, quer ele queira ou não, ela sempre aparece para matar a saudade.

Eu já estava conformada que as coisas seriam assim para sempre, por mais que me doesse o coração. Porém, quando uma doce menina chegou com sua mala nesta casa, eu logo vi a mudança. Os olhos dele se acenderam, o sorriso não saia de seu rosto e voltou a agir como o Edward brincalhão que sempre vi. Ela fazia bem a ele.

Olhei novamente para a foto que havia registrado e meu coração enchia de alegria. Edward estava deitado com a cabeça enfiada no espaço do pescoço de Bella, seu braço protetor ao redor da doce menina. Ela tentava até manter uma certa distância, mas seu rosto estava sereno e um sorriso estampado em sua boca.

Apertei alguns botões e comecei a digitar uma mensagem. Veja bem, não é que eu goste de fazer fofoca, mas eu precisava compartilhar aquilo com alguém que ficaria tão contente quanto eu em ver tal cena.

**Isso é o que tem mantido seu filho tão feliz nos últimos dias ~ Zafrina**

**Eles já estão juntos? Alice não me falou nada! Será que ela vai ser minha futura nora? ~ Esme**

**Pela insistência do menino Edward eu diria que sim ~ Zafrina**

**Me mantenha atualizada ~ Esme**

**É claro que manterei ~ Zafrina**

Nós aguentamos Edward quando ele machucou o joelho, quando fez pirraça para tomar o xarope de gripe e até mesmo quando passou o dia cantando uma maldita canção sobre uma garota estrangeira que não o queria. Se suportamos os seus piores momentos juntas, o que tinha de mau em compartilhar os momentos de felicidade?

A menina revirou na cama e eu fui correndo para a cozinha. Acredito que se descobrissem da minha pequena espiadinha, não ficariam contentes.

Enquanto arrumava algumas coisas na cozinha, a observei subindo as escadas e alguns minutos depois ela desceu e me viu. Quando nossos olhares cruzaram, eu abri um grande sorriso e ela sorriu de volta.

Observei, através do vidro, o contato dos dois e talvez o que não fosse óbvio para eles, era óbvio para mim: tudo não se passava de uma questão de tempo.

**Dia 9 Outtake – Os embalos de qualquer-dia-da-semana à noite**

Eu nunca me incomodei em fazer papel de palhaço para tentar pôr um sorriso no rosto de alguém. Não importa o quão idiota você pareça, o resultado estampado na face da pessoa é sempre recompensador. Bastava só eu olhar para o lado para ter certeza disso.

Bella estava rindo tanto da minha imitação de Barry Gibb, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos, as mãos em volta da barriga e o rosto jogado para trás, emitindo sons cada vez mais altos de felicidade. Cheguei a reclamar algumas vezes que ela só ria e nada de cantar comigo, até que finalmente tomou coragem e deixou-se levar pela música, certa vez até colocando a mão para o alto como Tony Manero, personagem de John Travolta, em "Os embalos de sábado à noite".

- Viu o que eu disse? – perguntei quando a canção terminou – Nada como o poder da música.

- Você está certo, Cachorro – ela concordou me dando um sorriso.

- Quer dizer, existem também outras formas de ficar animado, além da música... – disse aproveitando que o sinal estava fechado para dar uma piscadela em sua direção.

- Cachorro, nem começa... – ameaçou tímida

- O quê? Eu não ia falar nada demais...

- Sei. O que, além da música, é uma ótima maneira de animar uma pessoa? – indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Chocolate, por exemplo.

- Ok. Bom argumento.

- Algum elogio vindo de alguém legal. Por exemplo, eu poderia virar pra você e falar que você tem o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi – disse olhando para Bella e vendo que ela desviou o olhar, as maçãs de sua face ficando ruborizadas, mas um pequeno sorriso estava querendo aparecer em seus lábios – Isso te deixaria animada, não é?

- Claro, desde que seja um elogio sincero.

- Difícil ser mais sincero que eu – falei rindo – Ainda há um monte de coisas que deixam qualquer um feliz. Coisas banais do dia-a-dia, como ficar de mãos dadas com alguém enquanto uma música toca na rádio.

Aproximei minha mão do banco dela, encostando sutilmente meu dedo mindinho em sua calça. Pelo canto de meu olho, vi que ela olhou para minha palma que estava virada para cima. Ela hesitou, mas colocou a mão em cima da minha.

Eu estava deliciado com o momento, mal podendo acreditar que ela finalmente havia demonstrado de alguma forma que sentia algum tipo de afeto por mim.

"Ooh it's so good, it's so good (É tão bom, é tão bom)  
>It's so good, it's so good (É tão bom, é tão bom)<br>It's so good (É tão bom)

Ooh I'm in love, I'm in love (Eu estou apaixonada, eu estou apaixonada)  
>I'm in love, I'm in love (Eu estou apaixonada, eu estou apaixonada)<br>I'm in love (Eu estou apaixonada)"

Fiz um carinho com meu dedão na palma dela enquanto a música tocava e infelizmente esse foi o momento que ela escolheu para tirar sua mão de cima da minha.

- Acho que está rolando um especial _disco music_ nessa rádio – comentei após alguns momentos de silêncio.

- É o que parece – ela falou rindo quando a introdução de YMCA começou a tocar – Acho que você deveria cantar YMCA também. Pena que você está no volante porque seria incrível vê-lo fazendo a coreografia.

- Quem faz coreografia aqui é você, pelo menos foi isso que sua amiga Angela falou, né? Dançando em cima de balcões de bar...

- Nem começa... – ela falou tentando soar brava, mas na verdade me dava vontade de rir. _Ok, deixaria as coisas passarem... por hoje_.

Ao chegarmos em casa, subimos para o segundo andar e seguimos para nossos devidos quartos, mas fui pego de surpresa quando ela chamou meu nome.

Parei em frente a ela e fiquei mais perplexo ainda quando a Carrapata colocou os braços em volta de meu pescoço e me deu um abraço.

- Obrigada por hoje. Você não sabe o quão importante isso era para mim. – falou dando-me um beijo na bochecha. Meus braços a apertaram imediatamente, tentando retribuir de alguma forma o carinho.

Nossos rostos se afastaram, mas meus braços ainda a prendiam ao meu redor. Ao olhar para os lábios dela, lembrei-me de mais uma coisa que sempre deixa qualquer um com um sorriso: _beijos_. Abaixei o rosto e dei um sutil beijo no canto da boca dela, testando qual seria sua reação. Ela virou o rosto quase que imperceptivelmente - ou talvez até inconsciente do que fazia - e um pouco mais de meus lábios fizeram contato com os dela. A ação talvez tenha durado apenas um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para eu saber que Bella, minha Carrapata, estava finalmente cedendo ao que cada dia ficava mais claro para nós dois.

Era inevitável.

_**Música citada: "I Feel Love", Donna Summer**_

**Dia 10 Outtake – ****Vai com fé que agora vai dar pé, é só você beijar.**

Ela se comovia fácil. Não que eu seja insensível e não ache o filme que estávamos assistindo de fato emocionante, mas as suas lágrimas não paravam de cair até mesmo quando os créditos rolavam na tela. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto tentando remover as evidencias da dor que a vida daquela personagem fictícia havia a causado, e chamou meu nome.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta agora? – questionou

- Claro – respondi imediatamente.

- O que você faria se soubesse que não te restavam muitos dias de vida?

Era uma pergunta simples. Pergunta que já me fiz em diversos momentos de minha vida e que sempre tinha uma resposta diferente. Hoje, olhando para os olhos que ainda estavam cheios de lágrimas e os lábios que estavam extremamente rosados, não poderia pensar em outra coisa a não ser beijá-la.

Limpei o resto de suas lágrimas e cheguei mais perto dela, minha mão em momento algum deixou seu rosto e meus olhos estavam fixados em sua boca. Não sentindo resistência, encostei suavemente meus lábios aos dela.

Era a primeira vez na minha vida em que tomei iniciativa em um beijo. Nos tempos de colégio era tímido demais e depois com a fama tudo se tornou muito fácil. Com o leve toque dos meus lábios, eu a dava a opção de dizer "não", mas quando retirei meus lábios dos dela e ela veio atrás dos meus, percebi que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto eu. Não sentindo relutância de sua parte, beijei com mais vontade. Minhas mãos envolveram a nuca dela e encostei seu rosto ainda mais próximo ao meu. Tomei seu lábio inferior em minha boca e o suguei, querendo sentir seu gosto, mas ainda tentando ser cuidadoso, pois algo me dizia que ela precisava ser tratada com cuidado. Sua língua foi de encontro a minha e finalmente, ambos nos entregávamos aos sentimentos que surgiram nos últimos 10 dias.

De repente, ela saiu do meu lado e eu achei que estávamos regredindo, que ela iria falar que tudo foi um erro, mas surpreendeu-me quando sentou em meu colo e com as mãos em meus ombros, começou a me beijar até me deixar sem fôlego. Nossas bocas se moviam em união e com desespero. Era uma sensação incrível.

Não satisfeito somente em provar seus lábios, quis provar também de sua pele. Beijei seu pescoço, inspirando seu cheiro e querendo que aquilo não tivesse fim. Chupei o local que antes minha boca estivera e o som que ela produziu fez que eu repetisse mais uma vez a ação. Eu já imaginei – sonhando ou acordado - este momento tantas vezes e nada chegava perto da realidade.

- Eu queria fazer isso há tanto tempo. Pareceu uma eternidade – admiti.

Juntei, mais uma vez, minha boca a dela. Era surreal o quão avidamente Bella respondia a cada toque. Eu queria memorizar absolutamente tudo. O jeito firme que ela segura meu cabelo, a suavidade de seus lábios, o gosto de sua boca, o fervor de sua língua. Ela.

Meu corpo reagia a proximidade de sua quente pele e tentando controlar certa parte de minha anatomia, diminuí o ritmo de nossos beijos até o momento em que ela abaixou o rosto para meu pescoço.

Após algumas perguntas, ela decidiu que deveríamos conversar no dia seguinte, pois necessitava de um tempo para pensar. Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava exatamente, mas decidi respeitar o espaço dela.

Então, parado olhando ela deixar o cômodo, uma questão surgiu em minha mente. Se não a restassem muitos dias de vida, será que eu estaria incluso em seus últimos desejos?

**Dia 11 Outtake – Vou te contar...**

Eu estava ansioso o dia inteiro querendo saber o que tinha feito Bella encerrar nossa conversa na noite anterior daquela maneira.

Durante o café da manhã, a Carrapata não se sentiu bem e estando nesta situação, sabia que ela não teria condições de manter uma conversa sobre um assunto que eu imaginava ser sério. Cheguei a questioná-la quando tivemos um momento a sós - enquanto fazia um intervalado da sessão de fotos para uma revista -, mas não era bobo e sabia que ela tentaria adiar mais uma vez a conversa por não ser o momento mais propício para isso.

O meu medo era que ela estivesse evitando o papo por ter achado que a noite anterior foi um erro, mas quando ela assegurou-me que não era por aquela razão, fiquei mais tranquilo.

Jessica era outro problema no meu dia. Se já não bastasse o fato de eu estar preocupado com o que havia ocorrido com Bella para torna-la tão hesitante quanto aos seus sentimentos, minha querida assessora ainda veio encher meu ouvido fazendo reclamações, alegando que minha Carrapata havia agido de forma grosseira com ela.

A sessão de fotos acabou mais cedo e quando finalmente chegamos em casa, estava tentando aparentar despreocupação e não queria pressiona-la para me falar o que se passava por sua mente. Nós comemos devagar e fizemos pequenos comentários, mas nada foi dito sobre o grande elefante no quarto.

Quando a comida acabou, arrumei o quarto e Bella foi escovar os dentes. Ao retornar, não aguentei mais e a fiz uma pergunta.

- Podemos conversar agora?

A reação dela não foi o que eu esperava. Embora ela tenha me respondido de forma afirmativa, observei que assim que as palavras deixaram seus lábios, a cor saiu de seu rosto. Ela estava ficando pálida e parecia muito mais nervosa do que estava de manhã.

Tentando deixa-la mais confortável, pedi que se juntasse a mim na cama e ela o fez. Seu rosto estava focado no programa que passava na tela a nossa frente, mas podia ver que ela não estava prestando muita atenção. Acomodei-me melhor na cama e levei minha mão até os longos cabelos castanhos, afagando sua cabeça e torcendo para que se sentisse melhor.

- Estou te deixando com sono? – questionei ao ver os olhos dela fechados.

- Não. Isso é bom. – Bella disse e um sorriso se formou em minha boca.

A resposta pareceu sincera e fiquei feliz por ela se sentir confortável ao meu lado. De repente, notei pela maneira que ela me olhava que uma resolução foi formada em sua mente.

- Eu acho que estou pronta para conversar.

- Ok. Eu estou pronto para te ouvir.

E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz. Eu suspeitava que o que Bella fosse falar tinha algo relacionado a algum ex-namorado devido ao fato que em algumas conversas ela tinha deixado transparecer isso e assim que me perguntou se eu conhecia James Howard, tive certeza que estava certo em minhas suposições.

Ela começou dizendo que ele tinha sido o segundo famoso com que trabalhara e que seu jeito parecia conquistar todos ao seu redor. Eu nunca tinha conhecido James pessoalmente, mas sabia que ele era uma pessoa influente no meio artístico.

Eu tentei me conter quando ela disse que havia dormido com ele. Não era como se eu esperasse que Bella fosse virgem ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas ainda assim não era fácil de escutar que ela tinha vivido com ele algo que nós ainda não tivemos a chance de experimentar. Ela parecia assustada, seus olhos procuravam alguma coisa nos meus e pela primeira vez eu reparei o quão vulnerável ela estava se sentindo naquele momento. Continuei meus afagos em sua cabeça, tentando fazer com que ela relaxasse mais uma vez.

Nada me preparou para o modo que o relacionamento – se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado assim – deles acabou. Como alguém poderia ter feito isso com ela? Será que ele nunca reparou a pessoa incrível que estava ao lado dele? Algumas lágrimas escorriam dos olhos dela e eu queria por tudo fazer com que ela esquecesse aquilo. A coloquei nos meus braços e naquele exato momento prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais a deixaria ser magoada da mesma forma.

**Dia 12 Outtake – Não é mole!**

Ela entrou no quarto com a expressão de uma criança que aprontou alguma besteira. Com um sorriso maroto, deitou-se na cama junto a mim e colocou os braços ao meu redor. Ela era tudo que faltava nesse cômodo. _Em mim_. O triste era pensar que após alguns beijos ela iria para o próprio quarto e me deixaria aqui sozinho, como sempre.

Talvez, se eu pedisse, ela aceitaria passar a noite aqui comigo.

- Dorme comigo hoje – pedi. Porém, lembrando da história que ela havia passado com James, quis a assegurar que minha intenção era somente de dormimos juntos.

Compreendia que ela ainda estava um pouco hesitante de dar um passo adiante no nosso recente relacionamento, então - por mais forte que fosse o meu desejo de tê-la por completo -, sabia que tudo teria que ocorrer conforme o ritmo dela.

Para minha felicidade, a Carrapata concordou e quando me dei por mim, nós continuávamos de onde havíamos parado na noite anterior.

Meus lábios eram famintos e atacavam qualquer pedaço de pele visível. Eu beijava os macios lábios dela e descia minha boca até a garganta para depois sugar o canto de seu pescoço, traçando o mesmo caminho de volta com minha língua. As mãos dela agarravam meu bíceps até que chegaram em meu cabelo, o puxando com força e juntando sua boca a minha.

Os beijos dela eram o suficiente para me enlouquecer. Eu amava chupar o seu farto lábio inferior para dentro de minha boca e uma vez ou outra dar uma leve mordiscada que faziam com que pequenos gemidos saíssem da boca dela e tornavam cada vez mais difícil controlar o meu tesão que só aumentava.

Como instinto, minhas mãos foram para a coxa dela, sentindo a firmeza de sua pele e querendo descobrir cada milímetro de seu corpo. Não sabendo mais o que era passar dos limites, minha mão parou bem em cima de seu bumbum e, não resistindo à tentação, apertei sua carne em minhas mãos. Ela, como resposta, colocou a perna em cima de minha cintura e juntou nossos corpos, fazendo com que seu sexo criasse uma certa pressão em minha ereção que clamava por algum tipo de alívio.

- A gente combinou de só dormir... – ela disse. Sua respiração era ofegante e o fato de não cessar o contato de nossos corpos só tornava aquele lembrete uma contradição.

Minha língua passava vagarosamente por sua orelha e eu sentia o corpo dela fervendo, assim como o meu.

- Eu sei. – respondi para que ela tivesse certeza que eu havia a escutado.

- A gente deveria parar então... – disse, porém mais uma vez não afastava nossos corpos.

Por mais que eu soubesse que nós dois estávamos com vontade de continuar, não queria que Bella tivesse a mesma impressão de mim que teve do ex - se é que ele poderia ser considerado um ex -, então, tentando controlar minha libido, afastei-me dela.

Ela me deu um beijo de boa noite e virou de costas para mim. Coloquei meu braço em volta dela e fechei os olhos, mas a Carrapata, não satisfeita, não quis manter um centímetro de distancia entre nós e grudou-se em mim por completo, fazendo com que sua bunda entrasse em contato direto com meu pau.

Pedi que ela se movesse um pouco, tentando explicar minhas razões e ela o fez, ficando corada pela minha honestidade. Não conseguindo me controlar, contei que tinha curiosidade de saber como ela seria na cama. _Será que ficaria tímida ou na hora H seria completamente desinibida?_

A resposta que me deu não ajudou e muito menos a pressão proposital que ela fez com a bunda em minha ereção. Eu me sentia tão excitado que sabia que dormir naquele estado não seria fácil. Saí da cama com um intuito e quando Bella questionou onde eu estava indo, me pedindo honestidade, não houve como mentir. Eu não queria mentir para ela.

Quando entrei no banheiro, envolvi meu pau com minha mão e – vergonhosamente - não foi necessário muito para que eu finalmente tivesse meu alívio. Ao retornar para a cama, a vendo deitada em meio aos meus lençóis, tive a plena certeza de que os próximos dias não seriam moleza.

**Dia 13 Outtake – Vamos falar de coisa boa.**

(Esme Cullen)

Era bom ver toda família reunida, mesmo que certas vezes eu tivesse vontade de puxar Emmett e Edward pela orelha e colocar os dois num cantinho para pensarem no que tinham feito. Se eles agiam como crianças mereciam castigo como tal. Era incrível como marmanjos com mais de 20 anos quando se juntavam pareciam regredir. Deveria até fazer com que os outros acreditassem que eu não os dei uma boa educação.

Desculpa ficar reclamando. Vamos falar de coisa boa...

Devo admitir que estava ansiosíssima para o dia de hoje chegar. Zafrina estava há semanas deixando-me por dentro do que rolava entre Edward e Bella, e a maneira que ela descrevia os dois parecia um tanto quanto surreal para mim, então tinha que conferir com meus próprios olhos.

Lembro-me que a primeira ligação de Zafrina veio no dia seguinte que Bella havia chegado na casa. Zaza comentou que Edward parecia fascinado pela morena e que o jeito que ela corava sempre que eles conversavam, indicava que ele também não passava despercebido aos olhos dela. Conforme os dias corriam, foi ficando cada vez mais nítido que um sentimento crescia entre os jovens.

Tive que conter minha alegria quando Edward me telefonou ontem para contar que gostaria de apresentar para a família alguém especial. Ao que tudo indicava, Zafrina não estava errada e finalmente chegou a vez de meu pequeno se apaixonar.

No exato momento, comprovava com meus olhos o que sempre quis para meu menino. Nós estávamos na cozinha e já tínhamos acabado de jantar, mas todos estavam conversando animadamente e eu não queria deixar o local, já que aquilo me fazia bem.

Rosalie era a única que aproveitava os restos da refeição, pois tinha um pedaço de frango na mão. Emmett não poderia ter encontrado uma mulher melhor. Eu e Carlisle tínhamos o costume de chamar os dois de Fiona e Shrek – óbvio que eles não sabiam disso.

Alice conversava com Emmett e ele como resposta as caras e bocas que a irmã fazia, soltava uma gargalhada, o que só incentivava minha bolinha de energia a exagerar mais em suas expressões. Aliás, ela também não sabia que eu a chamava assim, pois se descobrisse com certeza ia ficar me enchendo o saco por compará-la a uma bola.

E então, lá estavam eles dois, abraçados e fingindo estar prestando atenção ao que acontecia ao redor, mas não precisava ser um gênio para ver que um só tinham olhos um para o outro. Bella tinha um sorriso no rosto e não sei se ela percebia, mas seus dedos brincavam com a mão de Edward que estava pousada em sua cintura. Ele, por sua vez, volta e meia virava o nariz para os cabelos da moça, inspirando seu cheiro e dando um sorriso que enchia meu coração de felicidade.

- Tudo bem? – Carlisle questionou.

- Sim, só estou um pouco emocionada.

- Por causa de Edward?

- Aham. Finalmente.

- Eu sei.

**Dia 14 Outtake – Os sábios conselhos do irmão mais velho.**

Eu estava colocando os pratos na mesa quando Emmett chegou do meu lado com alguns talheres, os despejando no centro do móvel sem ao menos os organizar.

- Você não está vendo que eu estou arrumando a mesa? – perguntei.

- Ih, relaxa, já vou arrumar. – Emmett disse, mas permaneceu parado. – Ela é bonita.

- Quem? – questionei virando-me e percebendo que ele falava de Bella. Um sorriso imediatamente se formando em meu rosto. – Ela é linda.

- Então... É sério mesmo ou só sexo? – indagou.

- É sério. Eu gosto dela de uma maneira que nunca gostei de ninguém. – admiti tentando não soar muito sentimental antes que Emmett começasse a me chamar de gay.

- Tem certeza que você não está falando isso só porque ela chegou aqui agora e vocês podem ficar trancafiados no quarto quando bem entendem? Eu já achei que gostava de uma garota, mas depois percebi que o que eu gostava mesmo era do jeito que ela era atrevida na cama.

- Emmett, a gente ainda não fez...

- O quê?

- Sexo.

- Por que não? – perguntou como se tal fato fosse um absurdo.

- Porque ela quer esperar mais um pouco.

- Ela é virgem? – indagou estarrecido.

- Não, Emmett! Ela não teve muita sorte com um ex e quer esperar até que se sinta mais segura.

- Uau. Imagino o tempo que você tem passado no banheiro ou tomando banhos gelados. – ele disse dando um riso alto.

- Não é engraçado.

- Sabe o que isso significa?

- O quê?

- Que é um momento para os sábios conselhos do irmão mais velho. – Emmett disse sério.

- Lá vem você com isso...

- Alguma vez eu te dei um péssimo conselho?

- Já. Várias vezes.

- Quando?

- Quando você disse que eu deveria praticar tirar sutiã das meninas pegando os sutiãs da mamãe.

- Isso foi um bom conselho!

- Emmett, ela me viu pegando os sutiãs dela e achou que eu queria me vestir de mulher!

- Mas você aprendeu a abrir, não foi? Isso que importa, o resto você esquece. Então, vai querer ou não ouvir meus sábios conselhos?

- Ok, diga. – falei. Caso ele desse um conselho idiota eu apenas ignoraria.

- Você precisa criar um clima. Pelo que você deu a entender, tá rolando uma paixão e tal. Se você não tá se comportando como um babaca, ela deve ter algum tipo de sentimento por você, pois é a única justificativa para alguém conseguir te aguentar.

- É conselho ou é pra me esculachar?

- Calma, presta atenção. Quando a gente for dormir, você põe um filminho e cria um clima...dá uns beijinhos, não vai ter erro. – disse confiante.

- Eu não quero forçar ela a nada, Emmett.

- Você não vai forçar, espera partir dela.

- Não sei. Vai parecer que eu estou enganando ela.

- Claro que não. O que importa é ser honesto, você está sendo honesto com ela?

- Sim.

- Então pronto.

- Você tem algum conselho de filme?

- Olha, na verdade eu acho que Rose trouxe um dos favoritos dela. Posso pegar emprestado pra você.

- Ok. Vou pensar sobre isso.

- Ah, só uma coisa. Eu coloquei uns presentes na sua gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira.

- Eu quero saber do que se trata?

- Talvez, depende se o meu conselho vai dar certo.

Deveria ser loucura, mas eu estava cogitando – mais uma vez – seguir um dos conselhos de Emmett.

**Dia 15 Outtake – UNF**

Eu estava de joelhos em meio a suas pernas e a visão que tinha em minha frente fazia com que por um segundo eu cogitasse juntar as mãos e agradecer por quem quer que seja que colocou Bella em meu caminho.

Sua pele era branca e tão macia, minhas mãos frequentemente imploravam para tocar qualquer parte de seu corpo. Eu observava sua forma com fascinação e fiquei feliz em ver que ela não se sentia desconfortável sob meu olhar.

Meus dedos estavam cobertos pelo borbulhante líquido que havíamos bebido e eu deixava gotículas caírem pouco a pouco sobre Bella. Ela pareceu despertar de um transe quando uma das gotas repousou em sua barriga.

- Isso vai me deixar toda melada. – disse.

- Bom... – falei tentando não rir, mas involuntariamente um sorriso se formou em meus lábios – Acho que esse é o objetivo.

Ela riu de meu comentário, mas parou subitamente quando sentiu uma das gotas de champagne cair em cima de seu peito. Não aguentando mais para provar de sua pele, passei a língua bem embaixo de seu umbigo. Segui assim até não sobrar mais um vestígio do líquido em seu corpo.

Tinha seu mamilo entre meus lábios e _merda...como eu amava seus peitos_. Ela estava inquieta embaixo de mim, pedindo que eu parasse de provocá-la. Apenas sorri e a dei um suave beijo nos lábios.

Levei uma de minhas mãos até seu sexo e o toquei, percebendo que ela já estava pronta para mim. Um suspiro deixou sua boca e ela pareceu surpresa com minha ação, porém satisfeita. Os olhos dela brilhavam e Deus, eu nunca vi alguém dessa forma em toda minha vida.

Continuei explorando seu corpo de todas as maneiras que podia, até que tudo que eu precisava era estar dentro dela.

- Eu gosto tanto de você. – falei retirando alguns fios de cabelo que estavam em cima de seu rosto.

- Eu também sinto isso. – retribuiu, mas palavras não eram necessárias.

Penetrei-a devagar, tentando me controlar e aproveitando a sensação que era tê-la ao meu redor. Meus movimentos eram compassados e eu sentia que deveria dizer alguma coisa bonita para ela, mas era praticamente impossível falar algo com sentido naquele momento.

- Não precisa. – ela disse colocando as mãos em cima de minha bunda e fazendo com que meu ritmo aumentasse um pouco. – Você me mostra.

Senti-me aliviado com seu comentário. Se eu não era capaz de falar alguma coisa, pelo menos conseguia demonstrar. Tudo começou a ficar mais intenso e eu mal pensava nas coisas que saíam de minha boca. Bom, isso até o momento em que Bella começou a rir de algo que eu havia dito.

- Não ri. – pedi.

- Foi engraçado.

- Ainda é engraçado? – questionei aumentando a velocidade de minhas investidas. Ela apenas gemeu.

Quando ela estava por cima, eu praticamente me entreguei por completo ao prazer, vendo seus seios balançarem e meu pau entrando e saindo de seu sexo, mas ainda sim consegui me controlar. Ao menos fisicamente, já que não fui capaz de conter meu pensamento que queria ter meu pau entre os seios dela e depois sentir sua boca o chupando.

Após um certo incentivo, Bella estava gemendo e contraindo ao meu redor. Era como se seu corpo tivesse levado um choque. Eu não levei muito tempo para acompanhá-la.

Ela beijou meu peito - em cima de meu coração - e me deu um beijo nos lábios que falava mais alto do que milhões de palavras. Nós estávamos cansados e ficamos abraçados em silêncio trocando apenas leves carícias.

Nada mais era necessário.

**Dia 16 Outtake – Tick tock tick tock.**

Esse definitivamente não era o jeito que eu esperava iniciar minha manhã. Após uma incrível noite com Bella, imaginei que acordaria com beijos – se despertasse primeiro os distribuiria pelo corpo dela -, ou até mesmo com disposição para mais uma descoberta de como satisfazer Bella das mais diversas maneiras. Porém, Jessica apareceu inesperadamente e acabou com todas as boas expectativas que eu tinha.

Normalmente, esse lado possessivo da minha assessora e seu eterno lema de "só estou fazendo isso para o bem de sua carreira", eram coisas que eu esquecia facilmente e até relevava. O problema é que hoje ela havia ofendido uma das pessoas de maior importância para mim.

Quando Bella pediu que escondêssemos nosso relacionamento, não sabia que seria tão difícil assim. Nem uma semana havia se passado, desde o dia que decidimos ficar jutos, e já estávamos tendo que tomar mais cuidado com nossas ações. Era árduo demais tentar ser racional quando tudo que eu desejava era ser impulsivo.

Querendo alguma forma de alívio, peguei o maço de cigarros que estava na mesa e logo acendi um, tragando com vontade.

Enquanto o que Jessica tinha dito não fosse motivo para eu radicalmente demiti-la, foi o suficiente para me fazer perceber que estava mais do que na hora de impor limites. Se ela já reagia dessa forma sem ao menos saber da veracidade da minha relação amorosa com Bella, não gostava nem de pensar o que ela falaria quando descobrisse a verdade.

O que será que os outros pensariam quando descobrissem o que realmente se passava entre Bella e eu? Será que teriam a mesma reação de Jessica? Sinceramente, pouco me importava o que os outros pensariam, mas algo me dizia que Bella não lidaria com as coisas da mesma maneira que eu. Será que esperar esses dias acabarem era a melhor solução?

Eram inúmeras perguntas que rondavam minha cabeça e infelizmente nenhuma delas tinha uma resposta concreta.

Frustrado, passei as mãos pelos cabelos e exalei com força, notando que meu cigarro tinha acabado rapidamente e algumas cinzas haviam caído no chão. Peguei um cinzeiro e joguei o filtro dentro dele, imediatamente pegando mais um cigarro.

Tentando não arrumar mais motivos para Jessica reclamar comigo, comecei a me vestir antes que perdesse mais tempo.

O segundo cigarro não fez nada para me acalmar e involuntariamente acendi mais um. Eu tentava não ficar remoendo as palavras que ela usara, mas era difícil. Como ela pôde falar de minha carreira como se fosse algo tão descartável? Ela mesma sabe o quanto eu batalho para me manter nesse meio e fazendo algo que é uma das maiores paixões da minha vida. O que eu considero ser meu dom.

Um barulho na porta despertou-me de meus pensamentos e ao obter a resposta de que Bella quem estava do outro lado do cômodo, deixei-a entrar.

A calmaria que somente o toque dela foi capaz de me trazer provou-me que embora minhas questões não tivessem uma resolução imediata, no final tudo valeria a pena.

**Dia 17 Outtake – James Coward***

*covarde, em inglês.

A possibilidade de James Howard participar do evento de basquete jamais havia passado pela minha mente.

Eu estava animado para esse jogo, já que se tratava de algo diferente do que costumava fazer e ainda por cima ajudaria uma instituição, porém quando Jacob Black disse que o infeliz ator não só estaria no local, mas também participaria do jogo conosco, toda minha animação foi substituída por temor.

O fato de que eu não poderia explicitamente defender Bella de qualquer tentativa de comunicação que James quisesse ter com ela me incomodava e, não pensando duas vezes, coloquei minha mão sobre a de Bella, deixando claro que eu estava do lado dela para o que fosse preciso.

Embora eu não fosse o maior fã de Jacob – _estava muito longe disso_ – e nem gostasse da proximidade dele com minha namorada, tinha que admitir que ele havida sido uma grande ajuda. Insinuar, naquele momento, que Bella e eu estávamos juntos, só causaria problemas ao invés de trazer soluções.

Quando Bella estava sentada em meu colo, na saleta que encontramos no fim do corredor, notei que ela parecia muito mais surpresa do que amedrontada com a situação.

Jacob mostrava saber as palavras certas para lidar com Bella e quando eles ficaram sozinhos na sala, embora eu estivesse sentindo uma pequena pontada de ciúmes, torci para que ele conseguisse deixá-la mais tranquila.

Assim que James chegou ao local que estávamos, meus olhos não deixavam Bella, procurando a todo minuto algum sinal de seu desconforto, porém nada mais encontrei além de indiferença. Naquele momento pensei que tudo ficaria ok daqui para frente, mas infelizmente estava errado.

A partida começou tranquila e eu felizmente não estava no mesmo time que o covarde loiro. As fãs gritavam na arquibancada e eu estava até surpreso com meu desempenho, já que fazia um bom tempo que eu não praticava tal esporte.

Querendo implicar um pouco com a Carrapata, fui em sua direção durante um dos intervalos e deixei como lembrança uma toalha completamente encharcada de suor para ela. A cara de nojo dela foi impagável.

No terceiro tempo meu corpo estava cheio de adrenalina. Eu estava prestes a fazer mis um ponto para meu time, quando James puxou minha blusa e fez com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio, caindo ao chão. O jeito que ele me olhou deixava claro que aquilo foi feito de propósito. Ainda mais certeza tive de suas intenções, quando alguns minutos depois, ele esbarrou em mim com toda força que tinha, mas desta vez eu estava mais alerta e retribuí da mesma forma.

- Cara, relaxa. James está um pouco alterado. Você agindo da mesma forma que ele não vai ajudar as coisas. – Jacob aconselhou logo após notar a hostilidade que rolava entre mim e o ator do grupo adversário.

- Ele está me tirando do sério.

- Que bom, continua agindo assim então, porque é exatamente isso que ele quer.

Tentei me controlar, mas alguns minutos depois James esbarrou de novo em mim e eu simplesmente não conseguia deixá-lo agir assim e não fazer nada. Respirando fundo, tentei novamente manter a calma e prometi a mim mesmo que finalizaria esse jogo de forma pacífica.

A partida estava quase no final e eu fazia um lance além da linha dos 6,25 metros, só que ao invés de obter sucesso e acrescentar mais 3 pontos no placar do meu time, fui abruptamente jogado no chão por James com tanta agressividade que meu corpo fez um grande barulho ao impactar-se com a quadra, meu braço esquerdo doendo graças ao peso que foi jogado em cima dele. Não me lembro a última vez que senti tanta raiva assim, mas levantei agilmente, partindo para cima de James.

- Qual seu problema? – indaguei tentando controlar minha voz.

- Só estou brincando. – o loiro falou com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas agora que temos a chance de trocar umas palavras, tenho uma pergunta a te fazer. Ela também está dando para você como provavelmente deu para todos os outros famosos com quem viveu? Eu adoraria provar daquela buceta de novo.

Não havia nada naquele momento que fosse capaz de me controlar. Eu praticamente voei em cima de James e se não fosse pelo fato de que Jacob Black conseguiu me segurar, eu provavelmente teria o acertado diversas vezes na cara. Meu sangue fervia e eu pouco ligava para a comoção que se formou ao meu redor, tudo que eu queria era poder agredi-lo com a mesma a força que as amargas palavras que ele disse haviam me atingido.

O árbitro parou o jogo e pediu que nós dois deixássemos a quadra. Eu caminhei para o local que Bella e Jessica estavam e sentei-me, tentando controlar um pouco toda raiva que sentia por dentro.

- Edward, que merda você... – Jessica começou a falar, mas agora realmente não era o momento para ela vir me dar lição de moral.

- Não agora, por favor. – falei de forma séria, esperando sinceramente que ela calasse a boca.

Bella estava ao meu lado e pelo canto de olho, via que ela estava preocupada, com o cenho franzido e olhar distante. Eu queria tocá-la e mais do que tudo queria suas mãos afagando meu cabelo, trazendo-me aquela tranquilidade que somente ela era capaz de trazer. Só que isso não era possível. Nada disso era possível.

Do outro lado da quadra, James conversava com as pessoas ao seu redor, dando sorrisos e agindo como se nada do que tivesse se passado, houvesse o abalado. Provavelmente já havia cheirado carreiras de cocaína o suficiente para perder a noção do que era certo ou errado.

Fitei novamente minha namorada ao meu lado e torcia para ela falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas nada saía de seus lábios. Será que ela estava decepcionada com meu comportamento? Ela com certeza irá pedir uma explicação.

Duas semanas e dois dias. Muito pouco tempo. Entretanto, tempo suficiente para saber que se eu repetisse as palavras de James para Bella, ela jamais se perdoaria e muito menos eu, ao ver a tristeza estampada no rosto dela.

**Dia 18 Outtake – Edmund e Carlie.**

Enquanto por fora eu aparentasse toda confiança do universo, por dentro eu estava morrendo de medo que o pai de Bella não me aprovasse. Por mais que eu quisesse que o Sr. Swan tivesse noção do meu relacionamento com sua filha, o fato de ele possuir uma arma, ter como associação ao meu nome a briga de ontem e chamar a filha de 26 anos de "minha criança", não ajudavam nada para manter-me mais tranquilo.

Sem ter como fugir da conversa que ele desejava, respirei fundo vendo minha Carrapata sair do quarto, deixando-me a sós com seu bigodudo pai. Pelo menos ele não tinha como me agredir pelo computador.

- Bella já saiu do quarto? – ele questionou.

- Sim, senhor.

- Rapaz, antes de tudo eu quero te fazer uma pergunta porque provavelmente eu escutei errado. Você chamou a minha filha de Carrapata?

_Merda. As coisas seriam tão mais simples se eu chamasse Bella de "meu amor"_.

- É apenas um apelido que dei para Bella quando ela chegou aqui. Como ela tem que passar um mês grudada a mim, o nome acabou pegando. Ela também entrou na brincadeira e me chama de Cachorro. – falei dando um riso completamente sem graça. _Imagina se eu estava desconfortável_.

- Então eu devo concluir que minha filha está namorando um Cachorro.

- No bom sentido da palavra, não de modo pejorativo.

- Claro. – falou debochado. – Diga-me Edmund...

- É Edward.

- Ok, Edmund. – continuou, ignorando por completo minha correção. – Eu deveria ficar preocupado pelo fato que todos os jornais estão falando que você entrou numa confusão com aquele atorzinho meia boca? Diga-me verdade, menino. Não precisa repetir a bobeira ensaiada que você falou naquele programa.

- Sinceramente, Carlie...

- É Charlie. – corrigiu-me, mas se ele ia ficar me chamando de Edmund, eu também me sentia no direito de chama-lo pelo nome errado.

- Bom, como eu estava dizendo, Carlie, o que aconteceu foi um desentendimento. James falou algo que não foi respeitoso e infelizmente no calor do momento as coisas acabaram fugindo do controle.

- E se um dia você perder o controle com minha filha?

- Eu não sou uma pessoa agressiva. Acredite, senhor, na minha posição sua atitude seria a mesma.

- Esse rapaz já trabalhou com minha filha, não é?

- Infelizmente sim.

- Hmmm... – disse desconfiado, provavelmente notando que havia coisas que ele desconhecia do período que Bella havia passado com James. – Bella ficou um pouco distante depois da matéria com ele. Aliás, ela está distante desde que começou com isso tudo.

- Imagino.

- Você já imaginou então como fará para isso funcionar depois que ela tiver que trabalhar com outra pessoa? Porque, Edmund, você é o segundo homem que minha filha apresenta para mim. O outro foi há quase 10 anos, o primeiro namoradinho dela e que partiu o coração da minha criança um tempo depois. Se Bella não achasse que isso que está acontecendo entre vocês dois fosse sério, ela com certeza não teria tido o trabalho de me apresentar para você e vice-versa.

- Eu sei, Carlie.

- Rapaz...

- É Edward.

- Ok, Edward. – bufou. – Se você já bolou uma solução para isso, que bom. Eu espero que você trate minha filha com todo o carinho que ela merece. Agora, se você ainda não achou um jeito, é bom começar a pensar. Eu não quero ver minha filha magoada, estamos entendidos?

- Sim, Charlie.

- Ótimo. E quero que você me faça duas promessas. – ele disse. _Espero que seja lá o que ele vá pedir não envolva a frase "sexo somente após o casamento" porque esse relacionamento definitivamente já foi consumido_.

- Quais?

- Faça com que Bella arrume um jeito de ter mais tempo para ela. Nenhum ser humano pode viver assim e muito menos um amor pode sobreviver desse jeito. E a outra coisa que te peço, é que se você a ama ou um dia vier a amar, trate ela com carinho e respeito porque minha criança tem um coração de ouro.

- Eu vou fazer meu melhor. Eu prometo.

- Bom, porque caso contrário eu realmente tenho uma arma no meu armário. – ele disse tentando me assustar.

- Não será necessário.

- Assim espero.

**Dia 19 Outtake – Mas amei você... pode agradecer.**

(Jessica)

Eles estavam juntos. Eram pequenos detalhes, sutis até demais para que certas pessoas percebessem, mas eu conseguia notar cada um deles. No primeiro dia que Isabella Swan chegou à casa de Edward, a forma que ele olhava para ela, como um menino curioso, foi meu aviso. Aquele era o dia em que deveríamos ter cancelado tudo isso.

Agora, sentada dentro de um carro e vendo a maneira que interagiam, eu tinha certeza que o que estava acontecendo entre eles era algo muito maior do que uma relação profissional. Eu poderia mesmo até me enganar, dizer que Edward provavelmente estava dormindo com a morena e que não se passava disso, mas eu não era idiota, por mais que eles pensassem assim.

Devo admitir que, durante um certo tempo, eu queria ter Edward para mim. Ele é um homem belo, interessante e tem algo que me fascina mais ainda: talento. Quando começamos a trabalhar juntos, era como se fossemos a combinação perfeita. Eu administrava a imagem dele como ninguém, sabia que era competente e que ele sentia forte admiração pela minha cumplicidade com seu trabalho, mas para ele sempre foi isso. Só isso.

Era como se meu ego tivesse sido ferido. Eu era uma mulher certamente atraente, bem cuidada e me dedicava por completo a ele. Será que Edward nunca sentiu um pequeno interesse por mim? Houve dias em que pensei que sim, mas o vendo retirar um maldito cílio da bochecha de Isabella, foi como um tapa na minha cara. Uma tola, procurando sinais que nunca existiram, relembrando de todos os momentos em que Edward poderia ter demonstrado algum sentimento de afeto por mim, mas nenhum era equivalente a tal ato tão simples como esse. O máximo que ele me dava eram sorrisos ou abraços, nunca nem mesmo um estúpido e infantil beijo na bochecha.

Hoje, sinceramente, não o queria para mim. Se ele não foi capaz de ver meu valor todos esses anos, não merecia ter-me. Só que havia um lado meu, um lado enorme, que desejava que ele não tivesse ninguém.

As capas das revistas já falavam tudo. Esse romance não era aprovado e aquilo com certeza me daria um trabalho gigantesco. Se alguém merece crédito por Edward ter essa monumental fama, sou eu. Não deixaria uma jornalistazinha qualquer acabar com tudo que eu consegui construir.

Em 10 dias ela iria embora e certamente eu faria de tudo para nunca mais voltar.

**Dia 20 Outtake – Como a mais doce melodia.**

Bella estava inquieta ao meu lado. Tempestades realmente não eram de seu grado, já que se remexia de um lado para o outro, as vezes murmurando palavras que eram incompreensíveis aos meus ouvidos. Coloquei minha mão entre seus fios castanhos e acariciei sua cabeça suavemente, de forma que não fosse possível perturbar seu sono, mas que a trouxesse algum tipo de calmaria.

Para meu alívio, aquilo pareceu funcionar. A respiração de minha Carrapata mais uma vez entrou em um ritmo cadenciado e seus braços foram a procura de alguma parte de meu corpo.

Eu a observei durante mais alguns minutos, cada detalhe já me era tão familiar. Ela tinha uma pinta mínima, para muitos até imperceptível, bem no cantinho da boca. Acho que ela nunca notou, mas as vezes eu dava um beijo bem suave no local, como se fosse um lugar só meu.

Sentindo um pouco de sede, saí da cama sem tentar acordar minha namorada e fui direto para a cozinha no primeiro andar. Nessie, provavelmente ouvindo meus passos, correu logo para a escada, seguindo-me até a geladeira.

- O que foi? Está com medo da chuva também? – indaguei olhando para ela, mesmo sabendo que a cadela não seria capaz de me responder. – Quer ir lá para cima com papai? Que tal ouvir uma música antes?

Algumas notas já rondavam minha mente havia alguns dias e como eu sabia que não iria voltar a dormir tão cedo, o momento pareceu oportuno.

Entrei na sala de música com Nessie seguindo meus passos e parando pacientemente ao lado do piano. Sentei-me no banquinho e deixei que meus dedos fizessem ecoar pela sala os doces sons de uma canção de amor. A primeira real canção de amor que compus. Eu parava apenas para fazer algumas anotações em uma folha de papel, arrumando algumas notas, corrigindo outras.

As imagens que vinham em minha mente eram tão claras. Minha Bella. O primeiro dia que a vi, com as bochechas coradas batendo a minha porta e apresentando-se como a jornalista que escreveria sobre mim. Ah, se ela soubesse. Deveria ter dito que era a mulher que mudaria minha vida.

Cada dia que passava era como se eu ficasse ainda mais fascinado por ela. Sentia uma inexplicável vontade de tê-la junto a mim, de querer fazer com que ela risse de minhas idiotas piadas e de beija-la.

Meus habilidosos dedos tocavam nas teclas de mármore e tentavam transmitir tudo que eu senti quando nossos lábios finalmente se tocaram, mas talvez eu nunca fosse capaz de explicar exatamente o que se passou naquele momento.

Minha intenção principal era não só passar a importância que ela tinha para mim, mas que ao ouvir todas essas notas juntas, ela fosse capaz de perceber que nossa história formava a mais doce melodia.

**Dia 21 Outtake – Agora vê se se toca que eu me toco também.**

_- Do que você está falando, Cachorro? – ela questionou._

_- Eu quero que você se toque...na minha frente._

- Agora? – ela indagou com os olhos arregalados.

- É. É sexy.

- Mas assim... do nada?

- Você estava fazendo isso ainda agora.

- Mas foi por impulso. Agora...

- Tudo bem, se você não quiser.

- Não é que eu não queira... – ela falou ficando com as bochechas no tom rosado que eu tanto amava. – Eu tenho vergonha.

- Carrapata, há alguns minutos você estava com meu pau entre os peitos, me chupando e se tocando. Vergonha mais do quê?

- Sei lá! Você vai tá vendo!

- Eu já vi. Eu já lambi, já fiz muita coisa lá...

- Edward! – ela gritou escondendo o rosto com as mãos e fazendo com que eu risse de sua timidez.

- Deixa pra lá, Carrapata. A gente tenta um outro dia.

- Não... – ela falou baixo e ainda com as mãos no rosto. – Eu quero.

- Sério?

- Sim. – respondeu desta vez deixando que eu visse sua face. – Mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Vai para o banheiro e espera uns 2 minutos. Eu vou fechar os olhos. Quando chegar, não me avisa que você está aí.

- Ok. – respondi animado indo para o banheiro, mas não sem antes dar um beijo em seus deliciosos lábios.

Eu fiz como ela havia dito. Aguardei alguns poucos minutos no banheiro e quando achei que já tinha esperado por tempo suficiente, entrei no quarto novamente.

Ela estava no centro da cama, suas pernas abertas e uma mão acariciava seu sexo enquanto a outra apertava um mamilo. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela parecia um pouco nervosa, porém ao mesmo tempo bastante excitada.

Continuei calado, como ela havia pedido, e apenas observando o que ela estava fazendo, a maneira que ela gostava de se dar prazer. Tocou inicialmente seu clitóris e um gemido saiu de seus lábios. Ela estimulava sua parte mais sensível fazendo lentos círculos e em seguida penetrou um dedo em sua entrada, em um movimento de vai e vem que deixava-me com vontade de substituir seu dedo pelo meu. Adicionou mais um dedo e seu ritmo aumentou. Os sons que deixavam sua boca eram como música para meus ouvidos.

Quando me dei por mim, havia envolvido meu pau com minha mão direita e, assim como ela, eu estava me tocando. Um forte som gutural saiu de minha boca quando passei o dedo por minha ponta, espalhando o pouco líquido que se acumulava.

Ao ouvir minha voz, Bella não parou, mas abriu os olhos. Observou o que eu fazia e seu olhar estava fixado em meu pau. Eu sabia que ela gostava desse tipo de sacanagem.

Ela tirou a mão que estava massageando seu seio e desceu por sua barriga até alcançar o ápice de seu sexo, acariciando o lugar que mais a dava prazer. Seus movimentos eram ágeis e eu tinha certeza que ela não duraria muito tempo. Eu também não.

- Me deixa ver você gozar. – pedi. Minha voz saindo quase como um sussurro.

Ela, então, aumento ainda mais seu ritmo e em apenas segundos estava ofegante e atingindo o auge de seu prazer. Eu fiz o mesmo logo em seguida, meu gozo caindo em minhas mãos e no chão.

- Todas minhas fantasias parecem estar se tornando realidade nas últimas horas. – falei com uma risada.

- Eu deveria perguntar qual é a próxima? – ela questionou tímida.

- Não. Não sou tão ganancioso. Finalizar o dia de hoje com você nos meus braços vai ser o suficiente.

- Isso é fácil. – ela me respondeu com um sorriso.

Melhor do que qualquer fantasia era a realidade de que ela é minha.

**Dia 22 Outtake – A Estrada Para o Inferno é Pavimentada de Boas Intenções.**

Jessica chegou aqui sem ao menos cumprimentar Bella ou Zafrina. Pelo jeito que as coisas estavam, achei que era melhor dessa forma. A maneira que ela me olhou assim que sentei no sofá já deixava claro que eu provavelmente levaria o maior esporro da face da terra.

- As vezes eu fico pensando que você deve achar que tudo é uma brincadeira. – ela começou. – Porque sinceramente é a única conclusão que consigo chegar. Desde que essa mulher colocou os pés nessa casa, a sua carreira está passando por uma situação deliciada.

- Que situação delicada, Jessica? O primeiro single do CD está vendo que nem água.

- Mas a sua imagem está péssima. Quem gosta de um cantor que chifra uma menina inocente?

- Eu não chifrei ninguém, mas que merda! – falei ríspido, perdendo um pouco do controle.

- Não é isso que eles pensam! Eles acham que você está com Isabella!

- E estão achando certo! Eu estou com Bella! – disse olhando-a veemente nos olhos e por apenas algum segundos, vi sua fúria estampada neles.

- Edward, você não pode arriscar sua carreira por uma menina que você está apenas comendo...

- Jessica, você está desrespeitando minha namorada. Eu não posso te obrigar a gostar de ninguém, mas se você quer agir assim, você pode sair da minha casa.

- Sua namorada? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha como se não acreditasse na veracidade do que eu falava.

- Sim, minha namorada.

- Você está falando sério?

- Eu pareço estar brincando? Olha, Jessica, o que eu quero fazer é falar para todo mundo que eu já neguei um bilhão de vezes esse porcaria de relacionamento amoroso que eles inventaram que eu tenho com Tanya e assumir que estou com a Bella.

- Edward, o mundo da música não torce para um casal dessa forma desde Dustin e Brittany! Você não pode destruir isso! Essas fotos não dizem nada, ainda podemos desmentir tudo e dizer que você estava apenas protegendo Bella de alguém que estava cantando ela ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Pelo amor de Deus, não faça essa burrada.

- Desde quando falar a verdade é a coisa errada?

- Você está aqui tem dois anos já, Edward. Até parece que não sabe que em Hollywood se vive de aparência. Quem não segue o fluxo, não sobrevive.

- Eu não suporto mentir, Jessica. Fora que eu não estaria traindo só aos meus fãs, eu estaria me traindo e a Bella também. Quando eu quis me tornar uma pessoa pública, fingir ser alguém que eu não sou nunca esteve em meus planos.

- Isso aqui é seu sonho. É _apenas_ tudo que você sempre quis, não é mesmo? – ela disse num tom sarcástico e fazendo com que minha cabeça latejasse. Eu já não aguentava mais ouvir a sua voz.

- Você realmente acha que assumir meu relacionamento seria algo tão ruim? – questionei.

- Escuta o que eu estou te dizendo, Edward. Isso que você está querendo fazer é suicídio. Ninguém gosta dessa menina. Fora que é jogar uma ótima carreira na privada. Você quer assumir um relacionamento que tem prazo de validade.

- Jessica, chega de falar disso...

Ela então começou a falar de seus planos, sempre deixando claro que tudo que fazia para mim era pensando no meu bem. Eu gostaria de pensar que estava errado, mas como já dizia o ditado: "a estrada para o inferno é pavimentada de boas intenções".

Eu sinceramente esperava que não fosse para lá que estava indo.

**Dia 23 Outtake – Era Cilada**

Embora no começo eu estivesse um pouco duvidoso sobre esse encontro com Tanya, quando ela começou a falar sobre a gravação de um extra para o DVD, deixei minhas desconfianças de lado.

A proposta de Tanya parecia interessante e eu estava prestando atenção em tudo até o momento em que o celular de Bella tocou, interrompendo nossa conversa.

- Com licença. – ela falou pegando o aparelho da bolsa e saindo em direção ao que eu imaginava ser o banheiro.

- Mas como eu estava dizendo, acho que seria super legal fazer uma coisa dessas. Vai ser como se estivéssemos nos velhos tempos da gravação de "Eternal" e tal. Ah! Alias, falando nisso, tenho uma ótima piada! Tenho certeza que você vai morrer de rir!

- Qual? – perguntei animado. Durante o tempo que passamos juntos gravando a música para o CD dela, Tanya foi capaz de me contar piadas tão ruins que chegavam a me fazer chorar de rir.

- Por que um anão não pode lutar boxe? – ela questionou animada colocando a mão sobre a minha, tentando prender minha atenção.

- Não sei.

- Porque ele dá golpe baixo. – ela disse e eu não consegui evitar a estrondosa gargalhada que deixou meus lábios.

De repente, fui pego totalmente de surpresa quando Tanya se inclinou e tocou rapidamente os lábios aos meus.

- Que merda você está fazendo Tanya? – questionei e olhando ao meu redor, vi que Bella estava olhando através do vidro, para fora do restaurante, enquanto os paparazzi a fotografavam livremente. Em seguida ela saiu correndo para o hall. _Merda_.

- O que Jessica havia dito. – ela disse com as bochechas coradas de vergonha. – Meu Deus, você não sabia?

- Sabia do quê? Merda, eu _sabia_ que não deveríamos ter vindo para cá! – falei tentando me controlar já que as pessoas que estavam perto de nós não tiravam os olhos de nossa mesa.

- Jessica disse que você estava de acordo com isso. – Julie falou parecendo estar um pouco irritada. – Não acredito que aquela sua assessora de merda mentiu para nós.

- Puta que pariu! – exclamei passando as mãos pelo rosto e tentando de todas as formas ficar mais calmo, mas era em vão. – Eu não sabia de porcaria nenhuma. Tenho que ir atrás de Bella.

Eu saí da mesa bufando de raiva, torcendo para que Bella ainda estivesse no hall do restaurante, mas infelizmente não pude a encontrar. Felix também não estava mais no bar e imaginei que os dois haviam deixado o local juntos.

- Felix, Bella está com você? – questionei assim que ele me atendeu.

- Sim, senhor. Ela está comigo.

- Ela está bem?

- Não sei.

- A verdade, Felix.

- Não. Ela quer voltar para casa.

- Ela chegou para falar com você nervosa?

- Sim.

- Você acha que tem como vocês voltarem e me buscarem?

- Não.

- Pergunta para ela, por favor.

- Bella, Edward está perguntando se podemos voltar para busca-lo. – o escutei questionando Bella, mas era impossível ouvir a voz dela. – Eu vou deixar ela em casa e em seguida passo para lhe buscar.

- Ok. Felix, só mais uma coisa. Ela está muito chateada?

- Aparentemente sim, senhor.

- Merda. Estou te esperando.

- Ok.

Eu sentei no bar e fui para um canto mais escondido, torcendo para que os paparazzi não me fotografassem. Tanya apareceu de repente, sem Julie ao seu lado e estava um pouco preocupada.

- Desculpa, Edward. Se eu soubesse que você não tinha conhecimento disso, jamais teria tido uma ação dessas.

- Eu não ligo para o que os outros estão pensando, Tanya. Se eles viram o que aconteceu, não estou nem aí. O problema foi que minha namorada viu.

- Bella?

- Quem mais poderia ser? Ela me avisou esse tempo todo sobre Jessica e eu sempre defendi minha assessora, dizendo que ela era ótima profissional. Merda. Ela deve estar puta por causa disso. Esse tempo todo eu não dei ouvidos.

- Será que agora ela vai ficar pensando que existe alguma coisa entre nós? – Tanya questionou.

- Não. Bella sabe que eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas com ela.

- Julie quer ir embora. Acha que eu já me expus o suficiente. Se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa ajudar, me diga, ok? Sinto muito. – ela disse.

- Ok, Tanya. – foi a única coisa que conseguir dizer, já que estava me sentindo um pouco irritado com ela também.

Felix demorou 15 minutos para me buscar e eu estava tão preocupado, que me mantive calado durante todo o caminho.

Assim que entrei na casa, subi direto para nosso quarto, mas Bella não estava lá. Fui então para o outro, no qual ela havia dormido nos primeiros dias.

- Carrapata? – chamei através da porta.

- Eu não quero conversar agora.

- Mas eu quero. Fala comigo.

- Eu vi! – ela gritou. _Ela estava puta por causa do beijo?_

- O que? Bella, não...foi apenas algo estúpido que Jessica disse. – expliquei. Tudo que aconteceu havia sido culpa de Jessica por algo idiota que ela disse para Tanya.

- Edward, por favor. Eu não quero conversar agora. Eu estou com raiva. – ela disse com uma voz fraca e imaginei que ela fosse chorar a qualquer momento.

- Você nunca quer conversar na hora! Não seja estúpida, você sabe o que eu sinto por você! – gritei com raiva por ela ter pensado que eu faria alguma coisa tão baixa quanto beijar outra mulher na frente dela. – Carrapata? Bella...

- Edward. O que está acontecendo? – Zafrina questionou preocupada.

- Aconteceu uma merda no restaurante e Bella não quer falar comigo! – exclamei tentando abrir a porta do quarto dela, mas era em vão, pois estava trancada.

- Calma, menino.

- Ela nunca quer conversar na hora! Eu não tenho culpa de porra nenhuma!

- Edward. – Zaza disse desta vez pegando no meu braço. – Calma. Deixe-a sozinha um minuto, espera ela se acalmar e você também.

- Eu não fiz nada, vovó.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse passando as mãos pelas minhas costas. – Vamos para o quarto.

- E se ela for embora amanhã de manhã?

- Ela não vai. Eu tranco todas as portas e escondo as chaves. Toma um banho e deita. Seja lá o que aconteceu, amanhã vocês dois estão mais calmos e conversam melhor. De cabeça quente nada se resolve.

Fiz como minha avó disse e tomei um banho, mas na hora de deitar na cama, não era a mesma coisa. Minha Carrapata estava longe e eu não queria acreditar que ela poderia ter pensado que eu faria algo daquele tipo. Não. Ela deveria estar chateada porque eu não havia demito Jessica e tudo que aconteceu foi uma consequência disso. Era isso.

Ao menos era disso que eu tentava me convencer durante todas as horas da noite que fiquei me remexendo na cama sem sentir um pingo de sono.

**Dia 24 Outtake – Hit the road, Jess and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.**

Assim que Tanya veio se esclarecer comigo, ficou completamente claro que a culpa do que havia acontecido na noite anterior era toda de Jessica.

Eu não poderia dizer que nunca fui avisado. Todo mundo sempre me disse que Jessica não era a profissional mais íntegra do universo, mas para mim aquilo sempre foi apenas um sinal de dedicação. Como sempre disse, o dia em que ela fizesse algo que me prejudicasse, não teria mais volta. Eu a colocaria na rua.

Então, aqui eu estava. Parado em frete ao seu flat e pronto para lhe avisar que seus dias como minha assessora haviam acabado.

Ela não demorou a abrir a porta e parecia um pouco surpresa ao me ver.

- Edward! Não esperava uma visita sua. Se soubesse que você viria teria arrumado melhor a casa.

- Não tem problema. Eu pretendo ser breve.

- O que houve? – questionou. – Você não parece muito bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu não quero que você trabalhe mais para mim.

- O quê? Como assim? Do que você está falando?

- Não se faça de sonsa, Jessica. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando e quais são meus motivos. Como você pôde manipular Tanya daquele jeito? E ainda por cima a mandar fazer algo que eu não tinha conhecimento? Eu tinha desconfiado, mas uma parte de mim queria fazer de tudo para acreditar que você não estava me metendo numa cilada.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. Você me parece um pouco nervoso. Vou pegar um copo com água e açúcar, quem sabe assim você não se acalma? – ela falou indo em direção a outro cômodo.

- Eu não quero beber nada. – disse indo atrás dela. – Do jeito que você é, é capaz de querer me envenenar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward. Não seja dramático.

- Não importa o que você falar, Jessica. Acabou. Você está demitida.

- Isso é por causa daquela garota? – perguntou furiosa. – Não acredito que você está fazendo isso!

- Minha decisão já foi tomada e não há nada que vá me fazer voltar atrás.

- Edward, ela não é boa para você. Isabella só quer se promover, aproveitar sua grana e status! Não seja burro. Você sabe que tudo que eu faço é pensando no bem da sua carreira.

- Ninguém é bom para mim, né Jessica? Mas você é! – falei cheio de deboche.

- Eu certamente sou! – ela gritou. – Você acha que alguém vai se dedicar a você tanto quanto eu? Nunca, Edward! Me demitir é assinar o seu contrato para o esquecimento. Você tem sorte ter chegado onde está por minha causa! Tudo que você conseguiu foi porque eu estive do seu lado esse tempo todo.

- Você me ajudou, mas, por favor, pare de ser egocêntrica desse jeito. Se eu não tivesse o mínimo de talento, não teria sobrevivido dois meses aqui.

- Ela vai destruir isso tudo.

- Para com essa obsessão pela minha namorada! Ela não tem nada com isso, mas que merda! Você que é culpada, Jessica. Que ideia imbecil que você teve! Fazer uma garota como Tanya se jogar em cima de mim. Você sabe o quão ingênua ela é e por isso fez com que topasse uma coisa dessas.

- Uma hora Tanya ia ter que aprender como as coisas funcionam.

- Eu não acredito que demorei tanto tempo para perceber quem você realmente era.

- Edward, até parece que você também é um santinho. Eu lembro muito bem que você disse que ia cogitar o meu plano, eu apenas tomei uma decisão mais rápida por você.

- Eu falei aquilo porque você é insistente, chata. Eu não aguentava mais ouvir sua voz tagarelando no meu ouvido sobre essas propostas de merda. Tentei de todas as formas ignorar esse seu lado manipulador, mas já basta Jessica. Nós vamos acertar tudo no papel, eu sei que seu contrato duraria por mais tempo, mas eu pago a multa que for para me ver livre de você. Eu vim aqui apenas para te dar esse aviso. – falei caminhando em direção a porta que entrei e esperando realmente nunca mais ter que vê-la novamente.

- Edward, se você sair por essa porta, eu vou acabar com a sua carreira!

Eu não apenas saí como bati a porta com toda força que possuía.

**Dia 25 Outtake – Da missa você não sabe o terço!**

Eu estava preparando o café da manhã quando Esme me mandou uma mensagem perguntando que fim tinha levado a briga de Edward e Isabella. Caminhei até a escada que dava para o segundo andar e não vi sinal dos dois. Aproveitei o momento para fazer minha ligação.

- Esme?

- Sim! Me conta. – disse com ansiedade.

- Eu suspeito que eles fizeram as pazes!

- Edward chegou em casa que horas ontem? Você nem para me ligar, eu estava preocupada!

- Eu esqueci, desculpa. Chegou tardíssimo. Sabe o que ele estava fazendo?

- Óbvio que não, Zaza. Para de me enrolar e conta logo tudo.

- Demitindo Jessica! - contei e pude ouvir seu suspiro de surpresa.

- Como assim? Ai meu Deus, eu sonhava tanto com esse dia! Vou até acender uma vela.

- Ah Esme, da missa você não sabe o terço. Jessica que armou essa confusão para cima dos dois! Parece que ela falou alguma coisa para Tanya e ela se jogou em cima de Edward, foi uma coisa assim. – contei o que eu ouvi por alto. – Mas eu fiquei preocupadíssima, né? Edward chegou em casa devastado. Eles estavam dormindo em quartos separados, depois discutindo no corredor... não gostei nem um pouco de ver os dois assim.

- Brigas acontecem em todos os relacionamentos, Zaza. Você sabe que eu e Carlisle já passamos por problemas, mas o que importa é que depois a gente sempre se resolvia. Espero que eles dois estejam bem, pois nunca vi meu filho tão contente desse jeito e eu acho que todo mundo merece amar.

- Eu acho que eles se resolveram. Ainda não vi se dormiram no mesmo quarto, mas Bella tinha me falado que julgou ele de forma errada, então não deve ter sido algo realmente grave. Essas crianças de hoje em dia só procuram problema onde não tem, difícil aceitar que as coisas as vezes dão certo na vida.

- Coisa de momento, vai ver eles não conseguiram ser racionais.

- Pode ser. Edward antes estava com medo de ela ir embora e depois Bella ficou com medo do que podia ter acontecido com ele quando sumiu ontem. Tenho quase certeza que a conversa que eles tiveram ontem foi boa e tudo correu bem. Vou tentar te manter atualizada. – falei e, olhando para o lado, vi Carmen parada me observando. Ela apontou para o andar de cima, fez um O com uma mão e em seguida enfiou o dedo indicador da outra mão para dentro e para fora do O, obviamente alegando que Edward e Isabella estavam num momento íntimo. – Ok, tenho certeza que está tudo bem com eles. Depois te conto melhor, tenho que desligar.

- Ok. Ficarei esperando!

**Dia 26 Outtake – Nom Nom Nom.**

Assim que ela desligou o telefone com Felix, eu soube que tinha curtido a minha ideia. Eu estava esperando que ela tomasse uma iniciativa, mas o jeito que desviava o olhar toda vez que eu dava um sorriso cheio de malícia em sua direção, me indicava que ela estava aguardando que eu desse o primeiro passo.

- Por que você pediu para ele vir nos buscar mais tarde? – indaguei somente para provoca-la. Era quase um hobby meu.

- Porque você disse...o negocio do...você sabe. – ela balbuciava.

- O quê, Carrapata? – questionei tentando controlar o sorriso que queria se formar em meu rosto.

- Para de fazer isso! Você sabe do que eu estou falando! Da gente e do...chantilly. – ela falou frustrada. Eu adorava o estado que ela ficava quando estava desse jeito.

- Hmmm... Sua safada! – exclamei e ela ficou um pouco sem graça, mas de repente teve uma atitude que me pegou de surpresa.

Ela segurou um morango em sua mão e colocou um pouco de chantilly em sua ponta, em seguida passando a língua para retirar o creme branco e lamber os lábios. Depois deu uma mordida na fruta e o líquido vermelho e suculento do morango caiu pelo canto de seus lábios, provocando-me de uma maneira que foi impossível controlar minha vontade de levantar e beija-la.

Sua animação pela minha atitude era clara. Ela colocou as mãos em meio a meus fios de cabelo e puxou com força, juntando sua língua a minha e fazendo-me sentir o gosto do morango que comera.

Eu peguei o chantilly de sua mão e pedi que ela fechasse a boca. Em seguida coloquei o creme em cima de seus lábios e o retirei com minha língua, a beijando novamente. Como se estivesse lutando contra mim, ela puxou o frasco de minha mão e afastou nossos corpos. Seus atos foram tão rápidos, que mal tive tempo de pensar quando ela simplesmente puxou minha cueca e a deixou aos meus pés.

Ela ficou em pé e colocou um pouco do creme batido em cima do bico do meu peito. Em seguida sugando para dentro de sua boca. Ela nunca cansava de me surpreender com suas atitudes. Ela fez o mesmo do outro lado e eu apenas a observava, com uma cara de menina sapeca que ela adorava fazer quando estava pensando sacanagem.

De repente, ficou de joelhos em minha frente e segurou minha ereção em sua pequena mão, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo. Eu mal tive tempo de raciocinar quando o chantilly foi posto em cima da cabeça de meu pau e ela lambia vagarosamente, como se tivesse todo tempo do mundo e quisesse saborear cada segundo.

Ela estava me provocando e conseguindo. Estava louco de tesão. Bella colocou mais um pouco do creme batido em cima de meu pau, e passava a língua sem tirar os olhos de mim. Oscilava entre lamber, chupar e dar suaves beijos, até o momento em que me tomou em sua boca e senti meu pau batendo em sua garganta. Suas mãos massageavam minhas bolas e como eu lutava para não gozar a qualquer momento! Ela chupava com vontade e seus lábios faziam a pressão certa, enquanto sua língua massageava a parte debaixo de meu pau.

Me retirou por completo dentre seus lábios e pôs mais um pouco de chantilly em sua ponta, desta vez me chupando com mais agilidade e infelizmente não consegui mais me controlar, deixando que o prazer tomasse conta de meu corpo e ela prontamente engoliu tudo que estava em sua boca.

Eu a coloque de pé e a peguei o no colo, jogando-a em cima da mesa que antes estávamos comendo. Puxei suas roupas com ansiedade, querendo a ver livre delas. Em segundos ela estava nua a minha frente. Agora era minha vez de aproveitar.

Coloquei o chantilly em seu peito e, assim como ela, lambi vagarosamente, aproveitando meu tempo. Ela tinha seus lábios vermelhos e um olhar perverso que me faziam querer a provocar ainda mais, passando meus dentes pelo bico de seu peito e ganhando um gemido em resposta.

Eu sacodi o frasco e estava pronto para por um pouco mais sobre o corpo de minha namorada, mas infelizmente, nada mais saía.

- Acabou? – ela perguntou surpreendida.

- Acho que sim. – falei sacodindo, mas não havia nem uma gotinha para contar história.

- Até a porcaria do chantilly me sacaneia! – disse indignada e me fazendo dar uma gargalhada. – Para de rir, não tem graça. Agora eu fiquei aqui, na vontade...

- Bom, ainda tem a geleia de morango. – falei apontando para o pote que estava próximo dela.

- Não, não tem a mesma graça. – ela disse e eu me virei para pegar a roupa dela que estava no chão. – Tá pegando minha roupa por quê? Aonde você vai? Pode terminar o que você começou.

Essa Carrapata...

**Dia 27 Outtake – Se eu cozinho, posso comer?**

(Jake)

Não era por pouco que falavam que eu era um dos melhores atores da nova geração. Todos que estavam comigo nessa mesa, com exceção de Bells, poderiam jurar que eu era o galã galinha de Hollywood. Mal eles sabiam que toda vez que Edward dava um sorriso, eu me derretia por dentro. E nem vou citar que praticamente caí da cadeira quando ele se abaixou do meu lado para pegar o garfo que havia caído entre minhas pernas.

Aliás, quem juraria mesmo que eu era um machão daqueles, era a amiga de Bella que estava praticamente se jogando em cima de mim. Meu Deus, essa mulher não tinha um marido? Marido que por sinal daria um bom caldo, se me permitem dizer. É, acho que eu estava definitivamente precisando de alguém.

- Quando sai o seu próximo filme? – Angela questionou com um sorriso enorme e colocando uma mão em cima de minha coxa.

- Hmmm... O próximo só ano que vem. – contei – Mês que vem já devemos começar com a publicidade, aí você terá mais informações.

- Ah sim. – disse praticamente suspirando. Eu estava morrendo de vergonha pelo marido dela. Porém não ia ser indelicado com a mulher, vai que ela me convida para um ménage à trois com o maridão? _Meu deus, eu realmente preciso de alguém_. – Pode ter certeza que eu vou correndo assistir.

- Obrigado.

- Jake provavelmente vai ter mais um filme que vira sucesso. – Bells falou. - Nunca vi alguém conseguir ser bem sucedido em tudo que faz como você!

- Claro que já. Seu namorado é outro exemplo. – comentei olhando para Edward que pareceu surpreso com o meu elogio. Gato, se você quiser eu posso até enumerar suas qualidades, a começar por esse braço defino maravilhoso e já fico arrepiado só de pensar no que está por debaixo dessa roupa. Ai meu Deus, perdão, sei que a gente não deve cobiçar o namorado das amigas, mas você me apronta uma dessas? Edward Cullen? Tem como não cobiçar? Prometo que quando chegar em casa rezo umas 3 Aves Marias, só para gente não ficar em dívida.

- É verdade. – ela sorriu e deu um beijo nos lábios do bonito. Sortuda, filha da mãe! Ok, Deus, 4 Ave Marias e a gente não fala mais nisso. É uma língua que eu estou vendo? Pode pular para 6 orações, então.

- Mas me conta... – Angela falou passando a mão na minha perna novamente e me distraindo. E essa menina que não para de me alisar, hein? Isso é sacanagem do Senhor, pode debitar uma Ave Maria aí dessa nossa conta. – É verdade que você estava saindo com a Amanda Bancroft?

- A gente chegou a sair algumas vezes. – comentei. Amanda topou na hora sair comigo quando isso foi proposto por meu agente, afinal, ela também vivia uma mentira, já que adorava colar um velcro. Falo mesmo porque minha boca não é baú. – Mas já é passado.

- Ela parece ser bem metida. – Angela comentou.

- Para de ser implicante, Ang. – Bells disse. – E que tal pararmos um pouco com o vinho?

- Nada! Tô óóótima! Tô belíssima! – falou.

- Aloca! – disse e todos olharam para mim. – A louca dessa menina já um pouco alta.

- Que nada, lindo. Estou apenas feliz por estar aqui com você. – falou sorrindo. – Quer dizer, com vocês.

Estávamos todos um pouco constrangidos pela situação da miguxa, exceto por Edward que parecia deveras entretido. Queria eu receber um tiquinho dessa atenção.

- As fotos devem ficar bem legais, não acha? – questionei Edward.

- Sim. – ele disse meio curto. Ai maldita Isabella que fica fazendo ciúmes no gato e ele não simpatiza comigo. Ela fica aí dando essa periquita curtindo e eu aqui, na pior.

De repente, eu tive um insight. Vai ver meu destino era virar padre. Eu já tinha o quê? Umas 5 Ave Marias para rezar? Não fazia um bom sexo há sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Vai ver era isso era um chamado de Deus mesmo.

- Vocês ainda querem comer? – Edward questionou. _Depende, gato. Tem salpicão? Peru? Ovos mexidos? Salsichão?_

Ok, esquece esse negócio aí de padre e pode acrescentar uma Ave Maria.

Angela pediu um pouquinho mais de macarrão e Edward, educado do jeito que era, se levantou para servir a mulher. No que ele se esticou, sua bunda ficou praticamente em minha cara.

Estou vendo que vou ter que ler logo é a bíblia.

**Dia 28 Outtake – Minha favorita**

Eu tentava parecer o mais calmo possível com isso tudo. Bella, ao contrário de mim, demonstrava somente com o olhar o quão apreensiva estava. Não era como se eu não estivesse preocupado com o nosso futuro, é claro que havia uma parte de mim que estava insegura com o que havíamos planejado, mas eu tentava ao máximo não pensar de forma negativa.

Quando ela estiver arrumando as malas, aí sim tudo ia ser mais real. Por enquanto, eu gostava de pensar que hoje era apenas mais um dia como qualquer outro ao seu lado. Seria mais uma adaptação em minha vida, tinha que dar certo. Eu faria dar certo de qualquer forma. Amor era o suficiente, não era?

Assim que chegamos em casa, seu olhar mudou. Era curioso o quanto eu já a conhecia, levando em conta que morávamos juntos há apenas 28 dias. Eu sabia detalhes sobre ela, que jamais parei para reparar em outra pessoa. Se estivesse nervosa, ela ia começar a mexer nas unhas ou então ter uma clara expressão de preocupação no rosto. Quando estava se sentindo triste, ela olhava para tudo quanto era canto, menos para meus olhos – provavelmente porque sabia que eu enxergaria a verdade estampada neles. Era assim que ela estava agora.

- Você quer conversar, Carrapata? – questionei a observando tirar os sapatos e os brincos.

- Não, bobagem minha. Você sabe como eu sou.

- Você não precisa manter as coisas para você somente porque pensa que é bobagem.

- Não quero entrar nesse assunto de novo. – ela falou. – Hoje foi tão legal.

- Foi, né? Tudo foi inesperado. Eu gosto quando as coisas ocorrem dessa forma.

- Inesperado até demais, né? Jamais imaginei que iria participar de um quadro de culinária no programa da Mary Stuart! Devo admitir que me diverti bastante cozinhando, mesmo estando na TV. O que será que pensaram da gente? – indagou. – Será que Sophie estava certa e agora vai ter menos gente implicando comigo?

- Não sei. Não me importo com o que vão pensar, você continua sendo minha Carrapata favorita.

- Eu sou sua única Carrapata. – ela falou rolando os olhos. – Ao menos acho bom que eu seja, caso contrário, você vai ver que peteleco não é nada perto dos tapas que eu vou te dar.

- Ok, ok. Não precisa me ameaçar com violência. – disse rindo e colocando meus braços em volta de sua cintura. – Você é minha única. Minha favorita.

- Ótimo! – respondeu me dando um sorriso enorme, mas de repente seus olhos mudaram de foco e ela pareceu triste novamente.

- Vamos trocar de roupa e dormir? – questionei torcendo para que amanhã ela estivesse melhor.

- Ok. – respondeu cabisbaixa.

Nós levantamos e trocamos de roupa sem falar muito. Ela parecia estar no mundo da lua e eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Só faltam dois dias. Então, quando nos deitamos, comecei a beijar meus lábios favoritos no mundo inteiro. Beijei-a até o momento que ela me correspondia com fervor e torcia para que minhas carícias fossem o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer que hoje era nossa penúltima noite morando juntos.

**Dia 29 Outtake – O primeiro e o último.**

Bella havia ido ao banheiro e eu sabia que essa era minha oportunidade de fazer um telefonema. Procurei o número secretamente gravado em meu celular como "Carlie" e apertei a tecla verde. Ele atendeu mais rápido do que eu esperava e me deixou um pouco nervoso, pois nem tinha ensaiado direito que falaria a ele.

- Alô?

- Boa noite, senhor. Sou eu, Edward.

- Ah sim. – falou com uma voz desconfiada. – O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com minha criança?

- Não. Ela está bem. Na verdade eu liguei porque tenho uma proposta a te fazer.

- Do que você está falando, rapaz?

- Nós iremos para Nova Iorque amanhã, eu tenho um show para fazer na Times Square. Bom, eu gostaria de saber se o senhor e Sue gostariam de encontrar a gente lá.

- Sue não voa. – Charlie disse. – É um tanto quanto inesperado esse convite.

- Sim, mas é que como a gente não sabe como as coisas ficarão nos próximos meses, acho que é importante para Bella ver o senhor logo. Ela está com saudade.

- Eu também sinto muita saudade de minha criança. – suspirou. – E como assim vocês não sabem como as coisas ficarão nos próximos meses?

- Bella não quer deixar o trabalho. Eu não a tiro a razão, pois eu jamais desistiria do que faço porque é algo que amo. A gente vai tentar se encontrar sempre no final do mês, quando ela for para casa.

- E vocês acham que isso vai funcionar?

- É claro que vai. A gente vai fazer dar certo.

- Vocês estão sendo deveras otimistas. Edward, viver a vida dos outros não é profissão. Eu fico feliz de Bella ter chegado aonde chegou, mas fazer isso por mais tempo? Agora que ela finalmente pareceu começar a viver a vida dela? Não é isso que eu quero para minha filha.

- E você quer que eu faça o que? A force a sair do trabalho? Desculpa Charlie, mas o pai dela é você, não eu. – falei frustrado. – A gente quer tentar ver se as coisas funcionam. Se der errado, vamos tentar outra coisa. Eu não quero perder sua filha por nada.

- Ela é tão teimosa. – Charlie murmurou.

- Sim, ela é. – concordei com um riso.

- Eu vou. – falou. – Amanhã eu quero ver minha filha. Talvez eu ainda consiga fazer com que ela me escute.

- Tenho certeza que mesmo não escutando o senhor, ela vai ficar feliz em o ver. Não comente nada com ela porque quero fazer uma surpresa. Eu vou enviar tudo por e-mail, o senhor pode pedir para Sue o ajudar?

- Claro, ela só está colocando comida para aquele maldito gato. – disse rabugento.

- Ok. Qualquer coisa é só me ligar. Tenho que desligar. – falei vendo que Bella logo retornaria.

- Obrigado, rapaz.

- Eu quem deveria falar isso.

**Dia 30 Outtake – Sem Você**

Meus pés não se moviam, por mais que eu soubesse que o carro já estava muito distante e eu não mais conseguia o enxergar. Era estranho acima de tudo.

Eu me acostumei com ela, com a presença dela, em tê-la ao meu lado e de repente fazer uma provocaçãozinha que iria a deixar desconsertada. Agora, olhando para meus arredores, tudo parecia incompleto. Era cliché, porém nada mais que a verdade.

A companhia de Bella mudou minha vida e agora ela voltava para a realidade dela e me deixava na minha. Tudo parecia inadequado.

- Edward, você já está aí tem 30 minutos. Está tudo bem? – vovó questionou ao meu lado.

- Eu tinha esperança que ela ia ficar. – finalmente admiti para alguém. – É egoísta da minha parte, mas eu queria que ela desistisse de tudo e ficasse aqui comigo. Eu ganho dinheiro suficiente para sustentar a gente e mais um batalhão. Ela podia largar tudo e ficar aqui comigo para sempre.

- As coisas não funcionam assim, Edward. – Zaza disse colocando a mão em meu braço e puxando meu corpo para o lado dela, como costumava fazer quando eu era criança. A diferença era que agora eu era muito mais alto que ela. – Bella precisa ficar sozinha um pouco para pensar o que ela realmente quer da vida dela. O que ela fez ao deixar sua casa, foi cumprir um dever. Ela tinha a obrigação de sair daqui porque esse foi o trabalho que ela aceitou. Bem ou mal, Bella é influenciada por isso. Talvez com o tempo decida se é realmente isso que ela quer da vida dela. Pode ser amanhã ou pode ser daqui a 2 anos.

- Mas eu queria hoje.

- Você largaria isso tudo para ficar com ela?

- Eu amo meu trabalho, Zaza. Eu também a amo, mas não seria justo ter que decidir entre meu trabalho e ela.

- E por que é justo para ela?

- Não é! Mas eu não quero ficar sem ela. Eu me permito ser egoísta apenas esse momento. Não queria que as coisas tivessem que ser assim.

- E você não falou isso para ela?

- Não. Não é certo. O pai dela já não dá muito apoio, tenho que ser um tipo de suporte para ela.

- Paciência. Sei que é difícil, mas é disso que você precisa. Espera um tempo e vocês vão ver como irão se adaptar às mudanças. Todo relacionamento passa por algum tipo de desafio. Você quer realmente continuar com ela?

- É claro, vó. Eu amo a Bella. – falei um pouco sem jeito, mas sempre achei que Zaza era a melhor pessoa para conversar sobre essas coisas.

- Então pronto! Se nenhum dos dois desistirem, não tem como dar errado. Tenho certeza que Bella também te ama muito.

- Eu sei que sim.

- Sem motivos para drama, então. Ao invés de ficar aí de bobeira, aproveita e compõe uma música. Não é isso que vocês artistas adoram fazer nesses momentos?

- Pode ser uma boa alternativa.

Mas não foi. Eu tentei escrever alguma coisa, mas minha vontade era na verdade de ouvir a voz dela. Eu me deitei na cama e afundei minha cara em seu travesseiro, por alguns segundos olhando meus arredores com medo que alguém presenciasse tal cena e me chamasse de frouxo. Ainda sentia seu cheiro impregnado na fronha. Minha Bella.

Controlei-me o máximo que pude, até o momento em que liguei para ela, com o intuito somente de desejar uma boa noite.

Quando desliguei o telefone, abracei o travesseiro com força, inspirando seu cheiro e torcendo para que aquilo fosse o suficiente para fazer-me dormir.

Não foi, mas durante todas as duas horas que levei para dormir, meu nariz não desgrudou da fronha branca que continha seu perfume.

**New Dawn Outtake – Um pedido.**

Felizmente tive o trabalho para me ocupar durante a semana. Hoje era o sexto dia sem ela e eu queria preparar uma surpresa. Eu estava a caminho de um programa aonde iria me apresentar e a melhor ideia que surgiu em minha mente foi cantar uma canção. Porém, qual poderia representar exatamente o que eu senti todos esses dias sem a presença dela ao meu lado?

Zaza provavelmente já estava de saco cheio de me ver perambulando pela casa e comentando alguma coisa sobre Bella. O pior era quando eu falava com minha Carrapata no telefone e sua voz ficava triste quando ela percebia que a chance de nos encontrarmos nos próximos meses era praticamente nula. Ela tentava disfarçar, mas eu sabia que ela também não estava levando essa distância muito bem.

A cada dia que passava, eu sentia mais vontade de falar para Bella que queria que ela deixasse a revista, mas sabia que não era justo. A divulgação do meu CD tinha começado a ficar mais pesada e por algumas programações que Sophie havia feito, meu tempo ficaria cada vez mais escasso. Como iríamos conseguir manter esse relacionamento dessa forma? Pela primeira vez fiquei com medo do que futuro nos reservava.

Esse um mês vivendo com Bella mudou por completo minha vida. Eu nunca tinha me envolvido tão sério assim com uma pessoa e com ela eu podia ver claramente o meu futuro. Eu _quero _um futuro com ela, mas as condições em que vivemos não facilitavam para isso. Tê-la ao meu lado todos os dias acabou me deixando mal-acostumado e agora a sua falta era quase como um peso que eu carregava.

- O que houve, Edward? – Sophie questionou.

- Estou pensando em algumas coisas. – falei. – Acho que vou cantar uma música a mais no programa de hoje.

- Qual?

- Um cover. Eu quero fazer uma homenagem a Bella, acho que agora que ela terminou a matéria, vai ter tempo para assistir o programa que participarei.

- Que música?

- Ainda estou pensando.

- Hmmm. Você tem certeza que não quer ler a matéria que ela escreveu? Talvez te ajude a achar alguma música.

- Não, prometi a ela que só leria depois. Tenho certeza que ela fez um bom trabalho.

Eu demorei um pouco, mas quando lembrei de uma canção, sabia que não conseguiria encontrar nenhuma outra melhor. Ela tinha um trecho que falava exatamente o que eu queria falar para minha Carrapata. "Venha para mim". Era esse meu maior desejo, por mais egoísta que fosse. Torcia para que ela compreendesse minhas palavras e que de alguma forma voltasse para o lugar que foi nosso ninho por 30 dias e que se dependesse de mim, seria por tempo indeterminado.

**New Day Outtake – Isso é um sequestro.**

Eu estava muito orgulhoso do meu plano. Tinha entrado na casa de Tanya, alegando ao segurança que estava no portão principal que iria apenas devolver uma bolsa de roupas à Bella, e nesse momento estava escondido no armário de minha namorada apenas aguardando pelo momento que ela saísse do banho e abrisse a porta do armário. Eu sou um gênio...ou um ninja.

Conseguia ouvir passos e sabia que a qualquer segundo ela se aproximaria do local onde eu estava. Não demorou muito e ela abriu a porta.

- AHHH! – ela gritou largando a toalha e correndo para cima da cama.

- Sou eu, Carrapata!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Cachorro? – questionou ainda um pouco assustada.

- Vim te sequestrar. E Bella, se eu fosse um sequestrador de verdade, ficar pelada e correr para cima da cama não é a coisa mais inteligente que uma pessoa deve fazer nesses momentos.

- Cala a boca! Você me assustou! – ela disse pegando a toalha do chão e se cobrindo.

- Eu não sou um sequestrador, você pode continuar pelada.

- Como você entrou aqui? – tentou desconversar. – E que ideia é essa de ficar dentro do meu armário? Você está louco, Cachorro?

- Sei lá, quando eu entrei no seu quarto e vi que você estava no banho, pareceu a coisa mais divertida que eu poderia fazer.

- Eu não vou poder ir embora com você hoje. Teremos que adiar seu sequestro.

- Não se negocia com sequestrador.

- Você já falou que não é sequestrador de verdade.

- E daí? Agora eu sou. Se eu te pegar no colo você não vai conseguir fugir.

- Cachorro, isso é algum tipo de fetiche seu? A gente tá interpretando alguma fantasia sua em que eu sou a pobre inocente menina e você o sequestrador mau?

- Não, mas agora que você sugeriu, pode ser...

- Não dá! Tanya quer que a gente jante fora...não vou poder sair de casa.

- Diz que tá com diarreia.

- Eca.

- Para de frescura, diarreia e febre são as melhores desculpas para qualquer ocasião. Diarreia sendo a melhor de todas porque ninguém gosta de conversar sobre bosta.

- Você bebeu antes de vir pra cá?

- Não! Vamos, Carrapata. Eu estou morrendo de saudades de você.

- Não vale falar assim.

- Vale sim, eu não te vejo desde aquele programa em que Tanya e eu estivemos juntos. Isso tem 15 dias já.

- Ai, Cachorro...

- E até agora você só reclamou comigo, me chamou de bêbado, subiu pra cima da cama como se eu fosse um rato e nem me deu um beijinho. – disse tentando fazer ela se sentir um pouco culpada. Eu tinha que tirar ela da casa de alguma forma, né?

- Eu não posso, meu amor. – ela disse colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo em meus lábios. – Falta pouco para eu sair daqui, só mais 8 dias. Tanya quer jantar fora e daqui a pouco vai bater aqui perguntando se eu estou pronta. Fora que eu tenho que auxiliar Karen amanhã de manhã. Nós vamos voar pra Carolina do Norte onde Tanya tem uma apresentação e ela que é a nova jornalista de "Celebridade". Preciso dizer a ela quais são as coisas importantes de se anotar e observar num evento como esse.

- Que saco!

- Eu sei, mas prometo que assim que acabarem meus dias aqui, eu vou passar um dia inteirinho com você.

- Dois.

- Ok, dois. – ela disse com uma risada. Eu realmente sentia saudade.

- Isso era mais legal quando você passava 30 dias grudada comigo.

- Por mais que Tanya seja legal...Meu Deus, não acredito que estou dizendo isso. Enfim, por mais que ela seja legal, eu me divertia mais com você.

- Claro, eu sou o mais divertido de todos.

- Para mim, você é.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para beija-la e juro, era somente para ser um beijinho rápido, mas... Bom, um beijo rápido levou a um beijo mais demorado e de língua, que resultou nas mãos dela passando pelas minhas costas e as minhas indo até a bunda ela e a trazendo mais pra perto de mim. De repente as pernas dela estavam em minha cintura, eu estava caminhando para joga-la em cima da cama e o nó da toalha se desfez e...puta que pariu, como eu amo _minhas meninas_. Estava prestes a mostrar toda minha apreciação por seus seios quando a porta do quarto se abriu...

- Bella, você já AHHHH! – Tanya começou a falar, mas bateu a porta no mesmo momento.

- Merda! Merda! – Bella começou a exclamar tentando sair de baixo de mim e se cobrindo com a toalha novamente. – Ferrou! Merda.

- Fica calma, Carrapata. O máximo que ela viu foi um peitinho.

- Edward!

- Você acha que ela conseguiu me ver? – questionei. – Eu posso tentar sair pela janela.

- Eu vi e ainda estou ouvindo vocês através da porta! – Tanya gritou. – E pelo amor de Deus, Edward, não tenta pular da janela que você vai se machucar. Bella, você já está vestida?

- Ah meu Deus! Que vergonha! – Bella disse colocando as mãos no rosto que estava da cor de um tomate.

Ela abriu o armário e pegou um vestido, rapidamente o colocando.

- Pode entrar, Tanya! – falou.

- Posso saber o que estava se passando aqui? – ela questionou após abrir a porta e olhar para nós dois com reprovação.

- Eu estava ajudando Bella a... se vestir.

- Claro, foi exatamente isso que pareceu. Como que você entrou aqui sem eu saber?

- Eu menti pro segurança lá embaixo, ok? Eu estava com saudades da minha Carrapata.

- Ela é minha Carrapata agora.

- Eu vou fingir que não escutei você falar isso.

- Ei! Dá pra gente fingir que isso não aconteceu? – Bella gritou. – Edward já estava de saída, Tanya.

- Ok, eu já vou. – falei – A gente se fala...minha Carrapata. Tchau, Tanya.

- Vai logo, antes que eu chame a polícia. – disse, mas podia ver que ela estava brincando.

Eu saí do quarto, mas ainda fiquei atento ao que as duas falavam, caminhando bem devagar.

- Eu adoro o quão irritado ele fica quando eu falo que você é minha carrapata. – Tanya falou rindo.

- Eu sei, toda vez que vocês se veem fazem isso.

- É muito divertido, não consigo evitar. Alias, nada com o assunto ,mas... você tem belos seios.

- Argh. – ela gemeu irritada.

Não me controlei e dei uma risada. Ela provavelmente ia me ligar mais tarde pra me xingar e dizer que eu tinha, mais uma vez, feito ela ficar mortificada. Eu nem me importava. Valeu a pena.

**New Life Outtake – Não deve dar tanto trabalho...né?**

Eu estava de folga, não tinha nenhum show para fazer nos próximos dois dias e, para melhorar a situação, minha Carrapata estava aqui em casa dormindo quietinha ao meu lado. Esse dia tinha tudo para ser uma tranquilidade só, mas quando Rosalie ligou para mim minutos depois de eu ter acordado, pedindo que cuidássemos urgentemente de Brighton enquanto eles agilizavam com a mudança, fiquei meio desconfiado que as coisas não iriam ser tão simples assim.

- Carrapata? – chamei tentando fazer com que ela acordasse.

- Que é? – questionou ainda com os olhos fechados. – Tô dormindo.

- Acorda, Rose vai trazer Brighton para cá...

- Agora?

- Daqui a pouco. Ela vai deixar a gente cuidando dele. – contei. Isso pareceu acordá-la um pouco.

- A gente vai ficar cuidando do filho dela? – minha namorada perguntou preocupada. – Da Rose? Edward, ela vai matar a gente se acontecer alguma coisa com essa criança.

- Para de ser pessimista. Não deve dar tanto trabalho...né?

Doce ilusão. 15 minutos depois de Rosalie deixar o menino aqui em casa (após me falar uma lista enorme de cuidados que eu deveria ter com o bebê e informar que caso eu não o olhasse direito, ela cortaria meu saco), ele começou a chorar sem parar, para meu desespero e da Carrapata.

- O que a gente faz? – Bella me perguntou quase chorando junto com Brighton. _Coitada, ela achava que eu saberia alguma coisa?_

- Sei lá. Chama a Zaza!

- A Zaza não está trabalhando hoje, Edward! Só tem nós dois.

- Rose vai cortar meu saco. – disse com total certeza.

- Será que ele vai cansar?

- Pelo jeito acho que não. Tenta amamentar ele.

- Edward... – falou olhando para mim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

- O que foi?

- Eu não tenho leite no peito!

- E dai? Ele vai ficar distraído por alguns segundos tentando ver se tem leite ou não.

- Não vou fazer uma coisa dessas com ele, Cachorro.

- Ok, então mostra seus peitos pra mim. Se não funciona com ele, funciona comigo. Certamente ficarei mais calmo. – sugeri e ela rolou os olhos. _Não custava nada tentar, não é mesmo?_

- Esquenta o leite que Rose trouxe enquanto eu tento distrai-lo. – ela disse tirando o menino do bebê conforto e o pegando no colo.

Eu desci o mais rápido possível e esquentei o leite que Rose tinha entregado junto com milhões de coisas de Brighton. Parecia até que o moleque ia passar uma semana aqui em casa.

Quando subi para o quarto, ele ainda continuava aos prantos.

- Toma. – falei entregando a mamadeira para Bella.

- Tem que ver se tá numa temperatura boa antes, vê se está bom. Não posso fazer isso com ele no colo.

Eu coloquei um pouco do leite na mão e em seguida provei.

- Era só pra colocar na mão pra ver se a temperatura estava boa...

- Acho que tá estragado. Não tem gosto de leite normal.

- Por que é leite do peito! – Bella falou e eu senti meu estômago revirar. Acho que vou vomitar. – Cachorro?

- Preciso sentar. Estou me sentindo tonto.

- Para de frescura, Edward.

- Eu acabei de beber leite do peito de Rosalie e você quer que eu fique calmo?

- Você também bebeu leite do peito da sua mãe quando era bebê! O leite tá morninho? Me dá logo isso. – ela disse puxando a mamadeira da minha mão. Eu ainda queria vomitar.

Bella sentou-se na cama com o menino em seu colo e colocou o bico da mamadeira entre os lábios da criança, finalmente fazendo com que ele se silenciasse. Como é que ele conseguia beber essa coisa nojenta? Meu estômago ainda estava revirado.

- Está mais calmo? – Bella perguntou.

- Um pouco. – respondi sentando-me ao lado dela e observando o bebê mamar tranquilamente. – Agora ele está até bonitinho.

- Ele é lindo! – Bella disse passando a mão pelo pouco cabelo que o menino tinha. – Quer coloca-lo para arrotar?

- Não sei. É só pegar no colo e dar um tapinha nas costas, né?

- Sim, não é difícil.

Com a ajuda de minha Carrapata, peguei o bebê no colo e o ajeitei perto de meu ombro. Dei uns tapinhas leves em suas costas e de repente...algo quente começou a molhar minha blusa.

- Oops... – minha namorada disse tentando conter a risada. – Acho que ele golfou.

- Tenho certeza que Rose e Emmett conversaram com esse moleque antes de trazer ele aqui para casa. – murmurei.

- Me dá ele e vai trocar de blusa. – ela disse tirando o bebê do meu colo.

- Ok. Carrapata?

- O quê?

- Estou começando a concordar com esse seu plano de bebê só daqui uns 9 anos.

**Epílogo Outtake – Família**

Silêncio. Isso era raro hoje em dia.

Josh estava quietinho em seu berço e num sono profundo após uma noite agitada. Já Amy estava deitada em minha cama, entre minha Carrapata e eu. Desde que Josh nascera, Amy pedia para dormir conosco em nosso quarto e as vezes era um pouco difícil de negar – principalmente quando ela vinha me pedir com seus enormes olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas.

Minha esposa dormia calma, mas eu sabia que era apenas necessário Josh fazer um barulhinho para que ela levantasse alerta, toda protetora com nosso pequenino.

Era como se muita coisa tivesse mudado, mas permanecido o mesmo. Com o nascimento das crianças eu notei que além de ter talento para a música e para ser um bom marido – desculpa a falta de modéstia, mas é verdade - , também possuía o dom para ser pai. Poderia não ser o melhor do mundo, já que muitas vezes a vida ficava um pouco conturbada por conta de meu trabalho, mas certamente eu dava o meu melhor para os dois.

Mês passado, quando Josh estava perto de nascer, tomei a decisão de ficar parado profissionalmente por um tempo. Minha carreira já estava mais do que estabelecida e o tempo para cuidar de minha família era necessário.

- Papai? – Amy sussurrou tocando meu braço.

- Que foi, meu amor?

- Dedera. – pediu.

Amy já estava crescendo rápido demais. Volta e meia ela me dizia que já era uma mocinha, mas toda manhã gostava que eu a desse mamadeira. Peguei o mingau que já estava preparado numa bolsa térmica e levei até os lábios de minha criança. Ela mamava com calma e segurando minha mão. Eu sabia que ela era capaz de segurar sozinha, mas como o bobo que era, queria participar de cada segundo que me fosse permito.

Uma pena que a infância não pode durar para sempre. Já imagino a quantidade de cabelos brancos que essa espertinha vai fazer com que eu ganhe.

- Edward...- Bella murmurou, mas quando a olhei, vi que seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. – Josh... fez cocô...vai limpar sim. Vai...sem sexo...sua mãe me ensinou...limpa. Limpa.

Não tenho 100% de certeza, mas acho que ela estava sonhando que eu tinha que limpar o cocô de nosso filho. Até parece que nesse tempo todo eu não tinha ajudado algumas vezes.

- O que mamãe tá falando?

- Sei lá. Sua mãe é maluca.

- Maluca num é titia Alice?

- Titia Alice é pior.

- Hmm...

- Quer descer e brincar? Vamos deixar a mamãe e seu irmãozinho dormirem.

- A gente pode brincar de cabana? E esconde-esconde?

- Claro, bebê.

- Não sou mais bebê. Bebê é o Josh.

- Ok, Carrapatinha. Vamos lá, mocinha.

Falando assim, ela se levantou pegando minha mão. Fechei a porta do quarto com cuidado, ainda observando minha Carrapata e meu menino. Minha família.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Está aí, pessoal. Quem não leu, pode aproveitar.**

**Esses extras as vezes me deram mais trabalho que o capítulo em si, mas admito que tem uns que eu adoro (tipo o 2, 7, 9, 17, 21, 23...ok parei hahaha, ai mas eu adoro o ultimo também). Se alguém quiser comentar, adoraria saber qual é o que vocês mais gostam.**

**Amanhã postarei aqui um outtake chamado "A Despedida de Solteira". Semana passada soltei um teaser no twitter, então teve um pessoal que já viu mais ou menos o que vai rolar rs.**

**Beijos e...ATÉ SEXTA!**


	2. Parte I  A Despedida de Solteira

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por me aguentar, mesmo depois da fic ter acabado e eu ficar te pentelhando com outtakes. Sorry, honey pie. E claro, obrigada Dans por sempre ler as coisas que eu mando.**

* * *

><p><strong>Celebridade do Mês Outtake<strong>

Parte I:

A Despedida de Solteira

Aparentemente Alice não entendeu quando eu havia dito que não queria porcaria nenhuma de despedida de solteira. Na verdade, tenho absoluta certeza que ela entendeu, mas preferiu ignorar. Não sabia nem por que estava surpresa quando ela me ligou pela manhã informando que Emmett iria sequestrar Edward às 18h e ela viria para cá com alguns convidados.

- Eu não quero que você vá embora. – resmunguei para Edward.

- Amanhã a gente vai se encontrar de novo. – disse com uma piscadela. – Ao menos eu espero que você não me abandone no altar.

- Muito engraçadinho.

- Sempre. – riu. – Não demora muito, viu? Porque se eu ficar nervoso te esperando no altar, tenho medo do que pode acontecer.

- Por mim eu chego antes de você. Estou pensando em dar um calmante para sua irmã no dia, o que acha? Porque juro que às vezes parece que ela é quem vai casar, ao invés de mim.

- Ela está um pouco empolgada, né? Acho que Jasper deveria logo pedi-la em casamento.

- Nossa, pobre coitado, vai sofrer muito quando ela tiver que perguntar a opinião dele dos preparativos.

- Você acha que ela vai pedir a opinião dele? – Edward disse num tom de riso. – Alice vai fazer tudo sozinha, só vai solicitar que ele esteja lá e de preferência com a roupa que ela escolheu. Ela só quis saber o que _você_ queria porque o casamento é _seu_.

- Estou ansiosa. – admiti. – Tento o máximo que posso parecer calma, mas por dentro...sei lá o que está acontecendo comigo. Quero ver tudo pronto...

- Eu quero ver você no vestido de noiva. Não se esquece de por a liga, hein? Eu vou adorar retirá-la com os dentes. – falou passando a mão pela minha coxa.

- Ei! Tira a mão. Só amanhã...

- Ué, tem isso? – indagou. – Não posso te tocar antes do casamento?

- Não. É tipo um ritual de pureza...

- Que porra você tá falando, Carrapata?

- Ai, a sua irmã que veio com esse papo. Que a gente tem que ficar longe, que você não pode me tocar porque eu vou casar de branco e é para passar uma coisa de pureza e virgindade...

- Vem cá, ela sabe as sacanagens que a gente faz? Porque sinceramente a gente ia ter que ficar muito tempo sem sexo para ser considerado puro novamente. Meu Deus, eu nem consigo. Involuntariamente já veio na minha mente lembranças de anteontem quando você...

- Shhh! Não lembra que eu tenho que purificar minha mente...ou algo assim. Ai, Edward eu não entendo direito o que a Alice fala às vezes então eu só concordo. É bom para ela e para minha sanidade.

- Ignora o que ela falou. – ele disse se aproximando de mim e dando um beijo em meu ombro e logo em seguida trilhando o contorno de meu pescoço até chegar em meu maxilar, onde mordiscava suavemente.

- Quê? – questionei meio inebriada pelo meu _quase-marido_.

- A gente podia começar a praticar para nossa lua-de-mel. – sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto sua mão vagava pelo meio de minhas pernas.

- Hmmm... – falei como num gemido.

Sinceramente não me lembrava direito o que estávamos falando antes. Adorava os momentos em que Edward era espontâneo e sentia falta disso nos últimos meses. Ele andava tão ocupado com a gravação de seu novo CD que foi um alívio quando o caos finalmente acabou. Havia uma semana desde que tudo foi finalizado e agora teríamos tempo para celebrar nosso casamento e curtir a lua-de-mel.

Tudo estava bom, ótimo na verdade. Ele conseguiu de alguma forma me deitar na cama, tinha seu corpo sobre o meu e sua mão parecia estar praticamente colada em minha bunda. Eu estava envolvida demais e provavelmente teria continuado com tudo isso, caso alguém não tivesse entrando no nosso quarto sem permissão.

- Opa! Guarda um pouco dessa empolgação para a lua-de-mel. – Emmett falou com uma risada. _Deus,__eu__queria__me__enfiar__debaixo__do__colchão._

- Emmett, que merda você está fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou bufando e aparentemente bastante irritado. Era possível entender suas razões.

- Alice não te avisou que eu vinha te buscar para a despedida de solteiro?

- E por isso você acha que tem liberdade para sair entrando no meu quarto?

- Ih relaxa, cara. Amanhã vocês vão ter tempo para deitar e rolar... Hoje você vem comigo, não se esqueça que dá azar, hein?

- Aonde vocês vão? – questionei.

- Vamos nos divertir. – Emmett informou com um sorriso malicioso. – É uma surpresinha que nós homens preparamos para Edward.

- Espero que isso não envolva nenhuma mulher pelada.

- Vai ficar bravinha? – Emmett provocou.

- Emm, não me provoca que eu falo com a Rose. – ameacei.

- Não tem mulher pelada. Pelo amor de Deus, não vai falar uma coisa dessas para Rose. – pediu.

- Bom, se eu não tenho direito a mulher pelada, espero que Alice não tenha planejado nada que eu não vou gostar. – Edward comentou. – Você se comporta na minha ausência, Carrapata.

- Até parece que eu preciso de aviso, Cachorro.

- Vamos logo. – Emmett disse. – Daqui a pouco vocês vão começar com papinho bonitinho e blá blá blá. Amanhã vocês se casam, vão ter tempo suficiente para ficar com essa viadagem.

- Babaca. – meu noivo murmurou. Aproximou-se de mim e deu um beijo em minha testa, em seguida tocando seus lábios suavemente aos meus. – Se cuida, viu? Amanhã a gente se vê.

- Ok. – falei o abraçando. - Eu te amo, Cachorro.

- Eu também, Carrapata. Não me faça esperar muito.

- Vamos ver. Se eu conseguir colocar um Rivotril no drink da sua irmã não teremos problema com isso. – brinquei. – Até amanhã.

- Deus, como vocês são grudentos. Espera só o primeiro ano de casamento passar.

- O que tem quando o primeiro ano de casamento passar? – Rose questionou na porta.

- O amor só aumenta. – Emmett emendou. – É claro que aumenta. As coisas só melhoram.

- Ah sim, - falou olhando meio desconfiada. – Vocês não iam embora?

- Nós já estávamos de saída. - Emmett disse empurrando Edward. - Esses dois que não querem parar de se pegar.

- Vai embora logo, Catatua.

- Por que _eu_tenho que ir embora da _minha_ casa?

- Primeiro que a casa não é só _sua_. - Rose começou a dizer num tom de irritação.

- Teoricamente é... - interrompi.

- Bella, fica quieta que estou tentando te defender. Edward, não seja escroto de ficar dizendo que a casa é _sua_ porque vocês moram juntos e vão se casar, então tudo que é _seu_é _dela._Caso você esteja tão incomodado em deixar a casa de _vocês_, não tem problema. Eu vou levar a Bella num clube das mulheres em que o pré-requisito dos _strippers_é ser maior de 21. E eu não estou falando da idade...

Os olhos arregalados de Edward indicavam apenas uma coisa: ele havia entendido o recado. Saiu de perto do irmão, deu-me um longo beijo nos lábios - um que com certeza teve a intenção de me enlouquecer e deixar claro que somente _ele_ era capaz de fazer isso comigo - e sussurrou um "até amanhã", mas não sem antes me oferecer um sorriso arrebatador, que, como uma boba, eu correspondi.

- Mas vocês são viadinhos pra caralho mesmo, hein? - Rose comentou.

- Para, Rose! - disse com uma risada. - Estou ansiosa e nervosa...ele me acalma.

- Ficar perto do noivo na véspera do casamento dá azar. Relaxa que nós vamos te deixar bem calminha.

- Eu deveria ficar com medo do que vocês estão pensando em aprontar hoje comigo? - indaguei.

- Medo de mim você não precisa ter, mas da Alice...você sabe como aquela ali não conhece limites. Ela me ligou a semana inteira, dizendo que tinha ideias maravilhosas e às vezes ela fala muito rápido, eu não entendo porra nenhuma e só respondo "uhum".

- Também faço a mesma coisa.

- Fora que Brighton não tem me dado sossego. Até pra foder tá difícil. - bufou retirando uma mecha do cabelo impecável que caía sobre sua face.

- Ainda nada? - questionei apontando para a barriga dela.

- Não. - disse aparentando um pouco de tristeza. Rose sempre amolecia quando falávamos sobre isso. - Mas a gente está tentando. Não vou desistir. Pensamos em adotar também... Ainda é algo que estamos discutindo. De qualquer forma, Brighton está me dando trabalho por duas crianças, então...

- Ele já parou de repetir "caraio" para toda visita?

- Acredita que o filho da puta só fala "caraio" agora quando Esme vem visitar a gente? Ele faz de propósito, ele gosta de ver minha cara levando esporro dela.

- Ele é adorável. - comentei com uma risada lembrando da carinha de sapeca do meu sobrinho.

- Sim, isso ele é. - concordou com um sorriso bobo de mãe orgulhosa. - Vamos descer e ir adiantando algumas coisas antes que Alice me encha o saco porque eu cheguei cedo e não fiz a arrumação que ela pediu.

- Eu sou a noiva, não deveria ter que arrumar nada pra minha despedida de solteira.

- Reclame com ela, não comigo.

- Você sabe que mesmo que a gente faça tudo na perfeição ela vai dizer que não arrumamos direito, né?

- E você acha que não conheço a peça? Estou nesse barco há mais tempo que você.

Para nossa surpresa, Aline não deu ataque algum quando viu a arrumação. Na verdade, ela parecia contente demais. Cumprimentou Rose com um beijo e em seguida me deu um forte abraço, dizendo que mal podia esperar para que eu fosse oficialmente uma Cullen.

- Alice...você bebeu? – perguntei.

- O que foi? Não posso ficar feliz pela minha cunhada e meu irmão?

- Eu estou sentindo cheiro de álcool.

- Eu também. – Rose comentou.

- Parem de me olhar dessa forma! Ok, eu bebi, podem me julgar! Quando descobri que a mamãe vinha, tive que fazer isso, não posso enfrentar essa noite sóbria.

- Mas qual é o problema com Esme? Não era para chamá-la? Não estou entendo nada.

- Fui eu quem comentei com ela. – Rose interrompeu. – Ela ficou bastante animada em participar, Alice. Qual o problema?

- O problema, queridas cunhadas, é que eu contratei uma conhecida de Jasper para animar a festa!

- Uma atriz pornô? – Rose inquiriu confusa. – Querida, você sabe que todo mundo aqui gosta de pau, né?

- Ela não é atriz pornô! Na verdade ela até já fez alguns filmes, mas hoje está em outro ramo.

- A profissão anda ruim, hein? Todo mundo virando ex-ator, ex-atriz...

- Deixa ela contar o que a mulher faz, Rose.

- Ela dá aulas!

- Aulas?

- Sim. De _strip__tease_, _pole__dance_, massagem sensual... e pompoarismo.

- O quê? – gritei.

- Entendeu o motivo da minha necessidade de beber qualquer coisa alcoólica essa noite? Não quero ter que presenciar minha mãe tendo uma aula dessas coisas para depois saber que ela vai por tudo em ação com meu pai!

- E você acha que ela já não tem uns truques na cama? Pelo que ela me disse um dia que bebemos além da conta, Carlisle é fogo entre quatro paredes, mas mamãe Cullen também não é moleza não, teve momentos em que _até__eu_ me senti constrangida.

- Ew, Rose. Cala a boca! – Alice disse com uma expressão que me fazia pensar que ela passaria mal a qualquer momento.

- Alice, você tem noção que eu estou casando com o seu irmão, né? Se eu teoricamente aprendesse alguma coisa com essa "professora", seria com ele que eu colocaria tudo em prática.

- Ah, mas com vocês é menos nojento. Eu sei que vocês têm uma vida sexual ativa, agora a mamãe e papai...ew! Fora que eu já vi você fazendo sexo oral no meu irmão, não dá para ficar pior que isso...

- O quê? – Rose gritou e eu corei. – Que história é essa?

- Você prometeu que nunca mais tocaríamos nesse assunto. – disse.

- Desculpa. Merda... Onde está Zaza? Ela faz uma margarita maravilhosa, é tudo que preciso!

- Pede uma para mim. – falei.

- E mais uma! – Rose complementou.

Alice saiu em direção à cozinha e eu fiquei torcendo para Rose ter esquecido o que nossa cunhada havia dito anteriormente, mas foi em vão.

- Que história de boquete é essa?

- Argh, Rose...

- Desembucha!

- Ela entrou no quarto quando não deveria, foi isso. Tem anos já. Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

- Queria ter visto a cara de vocês! – riu. – Algo me diz que a noite de hoje promete.

- Espero que Esme não beba muito.

- Vira essa boca para lá! Temos é que deixá-la muito louca! Você não sabe do que aquela mulher é capaz!

- Ah, acredite, eu sei mais do que gostaria de saber...

- Como assim?

- Deixa quieto. Estou vendo que hoje vamos acabar todas bêbadas. Você sabe quem Alice convidou?

- Pelo que ela me disse, são somente os mais próximos. Acredito que nós, Esme, Angela, Tanya, Sophie e aquela amiga de vocês que estava grávida... como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Emily? – questionei se ela estava se referindo a esposa de Sam Uley, um cantor que estava em ascensão no último ano e se tornou próximo de Edward.

- Sim. Essa aí, mas Alice comentou que não sabe se ela vem, pois estava atolada com coisas do trabalho e já vai ter que faltar amanhã por causa do casamento.

- Será que estará cheio de fotógrafos amanhã?

- Acredito que sim, Edward é famoso pra caralho, né? Mas não se aflija com isso. Ignora tudo e pensa que é seu dia. Foda-se o resto.

- É. – concordei sorrindo, completamente ansiosa para que um dos melhores dias da minha vida chegasse.

Fomos até a cozinha e encontramos Zaza rodeada de bebidas alcoólicas. Ela batia alguma coisa indecifrável no liquidificador enquanto sacolejava nas mãos um copo de coquetel, em seguida despejando o líquido no copo que Alice já segurava.

- Que mundo moderno é esse em que a vovó deixa a netinha bêbada? – Rose brincou.

- Um mundo em que você conhece muito bem a pessoa com que está lidando. – Zafrina respondeu. – Vocês também querem beber?

- Sim, aceito um gole de qualquer coisa. – Rose disse estendendo um copo e eu fiz o mesmo.

Estávamos papeando e rindo das histórias que Zaza estava nos contando – aparentemente ela aprendeu a fazer drinks com Esme e digamos que a matriarca Cullen, anos atrás, era bastante chegada nuns gorós para animar suas sextas-feiras.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, as pessoas iam chegando. A primeira a comparecer foi Angela, cheia de presentes e bastante animada. Ela e Alice quando se juntavam não calavam a boca e era divertido ver como elas se davam bem, embora às vezes eu sentisse um pouco de ciúmes em ter que dividir minha melhor amiga. Logo depois foi a vez de Tanya chegar e dizer que estava _super__feliz_ de conseguir tirar um tempo da gravação de seu novo CD para poder comemorar com as amigas. Eu havia praticamente adotado Tanya em minha vida. No passar dos anos, ela começou a não ser mais tão ingênua e fez algumas boas amizades, mas infelizmente seu lado familiar não caminhava da mesma forma. Tanya ainda queria com todas as forças ter a atenção da mãe e só parecia conseguir isso quando presenteava a Barbie Velha – como eu gostava de chamá-la silenciosamente – com algo valioso. Era uma pena.

- Vai ter algum _stripper_? – Tanya questionou.

- Menina, olha as coisas que você pergunta! Não pode nem beber e já tá querendo ver homem pelado? – Rose falou brincando, mas Tanya ficou momentaneamente tímida.

- Eu quase posso beber, tá? Tenho quase 21 anos.

- Quase. Falou a palavra certa. – Rose implicou mais uma vez.

- Bom, a pequena está interessada em saber e eu também. – Ang disse. – Teremos algum showzinho?

- Não contratei nenhum stripper. – Alice disse. – Mas teremos algumas coisas que irão nos entreter e me deixar bêbada essa noite.

Como se a deixa fosse perfeita, Esme decidiu aparecer no exato momento, acompanhada de Sophie.

- Que despedida de solteira é essa que todo mundo fica em volta da bancada da cozinha enchendo a cara? Cadê os _strippers_? – Esme questionou e como resposta viu Alice virando um copo inteiro de seu Mojito. Espero que ela saiba que essa misturada toda de drinks não vai ter um bom resultado amanhã...ou ainda hoje.

- Calma, Esme. Estamos apenas esperando todos os convidados chegarem para levarmos essa festa para a sala. – Rose disse. – Aliás, acho que agora a festa está completa.

Bom, todos pensavam isso, mas o interfone tocou mais uma vez indicando que alguém estava lá fora e queria entrar.

- Quem será? – questionei tirando o aparelho do gancho.

- Sua vadia, achou que ia me deixar de fora? – Jake falou me fazendo abrir um sorriso.

- Olha os modos! Se ficar me tratando assim eu não vou abrir a porta. – brinquei, mas apertei o botão que liberava a entrada de meu amigo na casa.

- Ainda não acredito que ele é gay. – Ang disse suspirando e desolada.

Jake havia saído do armário publicamente há apenas dois meses. Dizer que a notícia foi um choque, é pouco. Ninguém parecia acreditar na declaração de meu melhor amigo e tinham alguns que até hoje juravam que aquilo era um golpe de publicidade.

A decisão veio depois que ele tinha terminado seu relacionamento de um pouco mais de um ano com Michel, para minha surpresa. Sempre achei que o quê motivaria meu amigo a se assumir, seria estar apaixonado por um homem. Certa vez, quando nos falamos no dia de Ação de Graças do ano passado, ele havia exprimido o desejo de contar a verdade à mídia, mas tudo só acabou acontecendo meses depois. Ele alegou que já era tempo das pessoas o enxergarem como o homem que sempre foi. Piadas foram feitas e aquilo pareceu interferir um pouco em seu humor, mas ele levava um dia após o outro. Por mais que ainda houvesse preconceito no meio em que vivia, sabia que isso não diminuiria seu talento e isso ele possuía de sobra.

- Eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas... – Rose comentou.

Na verdade, Rose tinha razão em ter suas dúvidas. Jake não se sentia nem um pouco confortável ao redor de minha cunhada e o motivo era simplesmente um: ela fazia com que ele duvidasse da própria sexualidade. Eu praticamente tive uma crise de riso quando Jacob havia me contado isso. Ele dizia que ela era tão bonita e agressiva, que alguma coisa despertava nele, por isso sempre que os dois estavam no mesmo ambiente, meu melhor amigo fazia questão de manter distância da loira fatal. O dia que ela – teoricamente brincando – o convidou para participar de um sexo a três com ela e Emmett, eu quase tive que chamar o corpo de bombeiros para acudir o pobre ator.

- Vem cá, isso é festa de despedida de solteira ou um monte de mulher junta falando de receita na cozinha? – ele questionou. – Daqui a pouco só falta ter chá de panela.

- Você para de falar mal da minha festa. – Alice comentou se aproximando para dar um abraço em meu amigo. Eles se adoravam. – Vem ajudar a gente a levar o álcool para sala!

Quando estávamos todos sentados na sala, minha pequenina cunhada achou que era hora de animar a festa. Eu sinceramente achava que ela já estava começando a mostrar indícios de embriaguez.

- Antes de tudo muito obrigada a todos que estão aqui. Amanhã é um dia muito especial para minha querida cunhadinha. – disse com um sorriso bobo que me fez dar uma gargalhada. – Então a gente pode começar com... Deixa eu pensar.

- Minha filha já está bêbada? – Esme questionou.

- Aparentemente ela já chegou assim e só está piorando a cada segundo. – Rose disse. – No final da noite você vai entender.

- Vamos começar com o chá de lingerie! – ela falou decidida. – Vocês compraram lingerie, né? Eu avisei que era pra comprar.

- Compramos, menina! – Sophie falou logo antes que Alice se desesperasse.

- Eu comprei três na verdade, pois não consegui me decidir qual era a melhor. – Ang disse pegando um embrulho. – Abre esse primeiro.

Ganhar lingeries me deixava animada, então abri com vontade o primeiro presente que me foi dado. Ang havia caprichado. O sutiã era azul marinho, transparente e com alguns bordados. A calcinha era no estilo sunga e também na mesma estampa e material, com uma parte transparente que seria capaz de expor bastante, mas não tudo graças ao bordado em seu centro. A segunda peça era um corset preto todo trançado atrás e com um bojo que provavelmente deixariam meus seios com o tamanho dobrado. Edward definitivamente aprovará este. Por último, ganhei um conjuntinho vermelho. O sutiã não tinha nada demais, mas a calcinha...

- Eu achei o máximo esse buraco estratégico! – Ang disse com uma risada e eu fiquei corada. Ninguém merecia minha sogra estar partilhando esse momento comigo.

- Ah, eu já tive uma dessas. – Esme comentou fazendo um sinal de aprovação.

- Cadê minha margarita? – Alice se levantou para pegar mais um copo.

- Agora é minha vez. – Rose falou. – Meu presente é um pouco mais ousado.

Quando abri o pacote, meus olhos se arregalaram tanto que fiquei até com medo que meus glóbulos oculares fossem cair. Definitivamente era um presente mais ousado. Rose havia me dado um body de couro e dentro do pacotinho tinha uma algema e um pequeno chicote também de couro.

- É sempre bom dar uma apimentada e tentar coisas novas, né, Jake? – Rose brincou passando a mão na perna de meu amigo.

- Vou atrás de um drink que nem a Alice. – ele falou se levantando e saindo de perto da minha cunhada. Eu queria dar uma risada.

- Bom, eu não comprei lingerie nenhuma. – Zaza disse. – Mas comprei essa camisola.

A vovó tinha me dado uma bela camisola salmão. Ela tinha um bojo todo rendado e o resto era um pouco opaco, com uma transparência bem discreta. Era simples e linda. Com certeza usaria em algum dia da lua de mel.

- Meu presente é na verdade só a parte de baixo. – Sophie disse. – Acho que Edward vai gostar dessas calcinhas.

Quando vi as calcinhas, quis dar uma risada. Edward iria gostar mesmo. A primeira calcinha era branca e dizia "Noivinha sexy", a segunda preta com "Propriedade do noivo", a última também era branca e dizia "Beije a noiva".

- Eu comprei um babydoll, na verdade. – Alice comentou. – Como eu sei que você gosta de cozinhar, achei propício.

O presente de Alice era um babydoll que parecia mais um avental, mas um avental completamente sexy. Desses que eram até sofisticados e belos demais para usarem em filme pornô. Não sabia se essas lingeries eram para me agradar, ou a Edward. Se um dia eu aparecesse cozinhando para ele com uma coisa dessas... Deus, minhas bochechas estão ficando até quentes.

- E tem esse salto pequenininho com frufru . – Alice completou.

- Obrigada, gente.

- Ainda falta o meu! - Esme falou animada. – Antes de tudo quero te dar uma liga. Como todo casamento a noiva tem que ter algo novo, algo azul e algo emprestado, estou te dando algo novo! E aqui está a lingerie.

O que Esme tinha optado por me dar era um belo babydoll branco que imediatamente me vi usando na lua de mel. Era sexy e ao mesmo tempo meigo. Do jeito que imaginei passar minha primeira noite como casada ao lado de Edward.

- É lindo.

- Espero que te inspire a me dar netinhos. – Esme comentou com uma risada. – Estou apenas brincando. Aproveite, meu amor, porque depois que eles nascem... você num tem nem tempo para escolher uma lingerie sexy. É no lugar que der, rapidinho e quanto menos roupa você tiver no corpo é melhor.

- Acho que tomarei só tequila. – Alice disse se levantando mais uma vez.

- Ah, eu não dei o meu ainda. – Jake falou. – Eu não fazia ideia do número que você usava então eu comprei umas coisas para apimentarem a lua de mel. Primeiro é uma cobertura de chocolate para o corpo comestível. Posso dizer que aprovo. Segundo é um óleo para massagem. Terceiro é lubrificante que esquenta e por último tem esse vibrador. Para de me olhar assim, gente. Até parece que vocês não têm metade disso em casa.

- Verdade. – Esme disse com uma risada enquanto tomava um drink.

- Eu não acho que isso está fazendo efeito. – Alice reclamou olhando para o copo quase vazio em sua mão.

- Você não presta. – falei para Jake.

- Depois você ligará para me agradecer, gata. Tenho certeza do que estou falando.

A noite seguiu com muita fofoca e risadas. Estava tão relaxada com tudo que acontecia, que a ansiedade que estava sentindo para o dia de amanhã pareceu me deixar um pouco. Esperava que Edward estivesse se divertindo o tanto quanto eu e de preferência sem _stripper_alguma.

- Você tem certeza que é gay? - Ang questionava meu amigo pela milésima vez.

- 100 por cento... – ele falou, mas de repente Rose se sentou ao lado dele. – 99. Hmmm... já volto.

- O que ele tem, hein? – Rose questionou. – Eu sou simpática para caralho com ele, toda vez que me aproximo ele se afasta. Eu estou fedendo por um acaso?

- É bobeira dele, Rose. – disse. – Daqui a pouco ele bebe e se enturma.

- Ela chegou. – Alice anunciou nervosa.

- Quem chegou? – Esme perguntou.

- Jess Temptress. – Alice informou. – Ao menos esse é o nome que ela usa.

- Que nome de atriz pornô. – Sophie disse.

- Ah, meu Deus, Alice. Você trouxe uma das mulheres que faz filmes estilo os que Jasper dirige?

- Claro que não, mãe. Pelo menos não mais. Agora Temptress só dá aulas.

- Aulas? – Sophie e Esme questionaram juntas.

- Boa noite! – Temptress disse entrando na sala acompanhada de Zafrina que parecia não estar entendendo nada. Ela era ruiva, com uma pele tão branca quanto a minha e bastante bonita. – Quem é a noiva?

- Eu. – respondi morrendo de medo do que isso significaria.

- Vamos animar essa festa hoje! Sua lua de mel não será a mesma depois dessas maravilhosas dicas. – a mulher disse e em seguida retirou da bolsa umas bolinhas que eram ligadas por uma corrente e um vibrador. Ah. Meu. Deus.

- Ah Jesus... – Zafrina murmurou.

- Ok. – Alice disse virando um shot de tequila. – Nós estamos prontas para aprender tudo!

- Com o quê começaremos? Pompoarismo, pole dance, massagem sensual? O que vocês têm mais interesse em saber?

- Pompoarismo! – Esme falou. – Parem de me olhar assim. Sei que sou mãe de família, mas tenho minhas curiosidades. E sempre me falaram que isso faz bem para a bexiga...

- Bexiga...sei bem qual é a bexiga que você está pensando, sogrinha.

- Rosalie!

- Pensa que me engana...

- Bom, para quem não sabe o pompoarismo surgiu na Índia e lá a técnica é ensinada de mãe para a filha, desde a infância. A técnica serve para fortalecer a musculatura pélvica e ao contrário do que muitos pensam, serve para as mulheres aperfeiçoarem o próprio prazer e não para dar prazer ao homem, embora isso seja uma consequência. O pompoarismo também evita que a mulher tenha queda de bexiga ou incontinência urinária, fora que diminui as cólicas. Levando em conta o lado sexual, a mulher pode ter até quatro orgasmos durante o sexo.

- Opa, calma aí que agora eu quero prestar atenção! – Rose falou por todas as mulheres que estavam no local.

- Estou vendo que é a hora de pegar um drink. – Jake falou.

- A vagina tem três pontos de força que são chamados de anéis: um bem na entrada, o segundo na porção mediana e o terceiro próximo ao colo do útero. A intenção da aula é fazer com que vocês conheçam esses lugares para exercitá-los.

- A gente vai ter que ficar pelada? – Alice questionou já quase levantando a roupa.

- Não precisa, querida. Agora é mais como uma explicação. Vou ensinar vocês alguns exercícios, quando estiverem em casa e puderem dedicar 15 minutinhos de seu tempo para isso todos os dias, vocês terão o resultado em alguns meses.

- Ok. – ela disse sentando-se para prestar atenção. Espero que ela esteja bêbada o suficiente para não notar o quão empolgada a mãe estava.

Conforme Temptress ia nos explicando os exercícios, eu não sabia se ficava interessada na técnica ou tentava me esconder em algum lugar, pois estava ficando completamente constrangida. Respirando fundo – após tomar dois shots de tequila – me concentrei no que a mulher à minha frente falava e surpreendentemente me interessei bastante pelas dicas que ela estava dando. Parecia que dava um pouco de trabalho e no momento em que ela nos mostrou como usar o Ben-Wa, duas bolinhas unidas por um cordão, fiquei com um pouco de receio, mas ela nos acalmou e disse que tudo poderia ser feito de forma bem simples e só exigia paciência.

- Os exercícios têm que ser feitos de acordo com cada mulher, então caso vocês queiram alguma dica mais aprofundada e uma aula particular, eu deixarei meu telefone de contato. Uma mulher que já teve filho exige um treinamento diferente de uma que não teve, por exemplo. De qualquer forma, tenho alguns objetos aqui que já poderão ajudar vocês a treinar por um precinho camarada. A noiva, é claro, ganhará um de graça. – informou colocando em minhas mãos uma caixa com um dildo. Segunda vez no dia que sou presenteada com um pênis de borracha.

- Alice, se eu esquecer de pegar o número dela você me diz depois, viu, filha? – Esme perguntou e Alice apenas tomou mais um gole do líquido transparente que estava em seu copo.

- Agora a gente pode aprender sobre o pole dance? – Sophie questionou para minha surpresa. Aparentemente todo mundo estava mostrando sua verdadeira face hoje.

- Ih, isso é fácil demais! Jasper adora! – Alice confessou.

- É realmente fácil... – Tanya falou.

- Menina, você não tem nem idade para estar aqui! – Rose exclamou. Tanya estava tão quietinha no canto prestando atenção, que até mesmo eu havia me esquecido de sua presença.

- Eu quero saber das coisas, ok? E eu nem sou mais virgem. – ela replicou.

- Rose, para de implicar com ela. E Tanya, fique quietinha porque se você começar a resmungar vai dar motivos para Rose ficar te enchendo o saco. – Zafrina disse.

- Posso continuar? – Temptress perguntou.

- Claro.

- Eu tenho aqui um bastão portátil. Ele é altamente prático e dá para você levar para tudo quanto é lugar.

- Claro, porque eu vou querer fazer pole dance a qualquer momento do dia. – Rose murmurou, mas eu escutei.

- Agora é só montar. – ela disse. – Será que você poderia me dar uma ajuda, Jacob?

- Hmmm...Claro. – ele respondeu notando que a mulher havia o reconhecido. Como se fosse possível não reconhecer um homem desse tamanho.

Eles rapidamente montaram o bastão e a "professora", para mostrar que o negócio foi montado perfeitamente, deu uma rodopiada e em seguida ficou de cabeça para baixo. Já estava tonta só de olhar.

- Alguém quer ser voluntária? – perguntou. Todos ficaram em silêncio. – Bom, então que venha a noiva.

- Não. – falei.

- Vamos lá, vai ser divertido!

- Eu tenho que estar inteira para o casamento amanhã! – dei como justificativa. – Eu sou desastrada, é certo que eu vou cair e me espatifar todinha no chão.

- Não vai, não. Vamos lá, venha.

Com muita má vontade eu levantei. Engraçado que eu estava tomando os shots sentada e estava me sentindo até bem, porém quando fiquei em pé...minha cabeça estava rodando. Merda.

Temptress me ensinou alguns movimentos e eu era capaz até de me segurar na barra, mas rodar já era algo totalmente diferente. Eu ficava com medo e minhas pernas agarravam no bastão e não soltavam por nada. Querendo nos provar que a coisa não era tão difícil assim, Rose levantou de seu lugar e nos surpreendeu quando conseguiu fazer os movimentos que a mulher ensinava, com perfeição. Jacob tentava não prestar atenção, mas eu podia ver que ele lutava internamente para olhar a loira se sacudindo de um lado para o outro. Eu queria rir...e alto. Tanya, também foi uma que me deixou estupefata, conseguindo ficar até de cabeça para baixo. Ela contou que já havia feito uma dança assim em sua turnê e me perguntei internamente se ela era cantora ou dançarina de algum inferninho. Para nos divertir ainda mais, Zaza se voluntariou para dançar e todos nós caímos na gargalhada com a velhinha que mal conseguia se pendurar. Ela mesma não aguentou e se juntou a nós.

- Agora para finalizar faremos uma aulinha rápida de_strip__tease_! – a mulher falou. – Quem vai ser a cobaia?

- Dessa vez não, por favor.

- Eu acho que Jacob deveria ser o voluntário. – Ang sugeriu. – O que é uma despedida de solteira sem algum homem fazer _strip_?

- Faz sentido... – Rose concordou.

- Eu não me oponho! – Esme falou.

- Eu preciso de mais um shot para fazer isso. – Jake disse se levantando e fazendo com que todas as mulheres da sala começassem a gritar. – Não sei por que vocês estão se animando, eu também gosto do que vocês gostam!

- Não acabe com a minha fantasia! – Ang disse um pouco mais alto do que provavelmente pretendia e depois ficou um pouco tímida.

- Não custa nada nos entreter... – Rose falou dando uma piscadela para meu amigo e ele na mesma hora tomou mais um shot.

Nossa instrutora da noite colocou uma música sensual e pediu para que Jake "sentisse a batida da canção", remexendo o corpo da forma que imaginasse mais sexy. Era para ele tentar seduzir todas nós. Eu estava rindo daquilo tudo – talvez efeito do álcool ou a situação em si...ou ambos -, e me divertindo demais ao olhar a cara de todo mundo na sala meio hipnotizada por Jake. Quando ele tirou a blusa então todas foram ao delírio. Rose e Ang passaram a mão na perna no moreno e ele agora parecia estar envolvido demais na performance. Era como se tivesse encarnando um novo personagem e queria deixar todo mundo babando por ele. Claramente estava conseguindo, jurei até ter visto Zaza fingir que estava se abanando.

- Tira a calça! – Ang pediu.

- Calma meninas, acho que vocês estão se empolgando um pouco demais. – Jake falou parando com seus movimentos. Até Temptress parecia estar um pouco hipnotizada.

- Você tem certeza que não quer passar uns dias lá em casa? – Rose questionou. – Ou até uma noite comigo e Emmett. Eu sempre quis tentar algo assim... E você parece ter todo um potencial.

Eu esperava que fosse o álcool falando mais alto, porém Rose parecia séria demais sobre o assunto e não era a primeira vez. Jacob ficou um pouco tímido e pediu licença. Acho que ele também havia se empolgado um pouco com tudo aquilo. Se Emmett topasse – coisa que duvido muito – eu aposto que eles formariam um acordo.

Não havia percebido, mas desde que Temptress chegou até minha casa, duas horas haviam se passado e já estava ficando tarde demais. Ela saiu – mas não sem antes vender algumas coisas – e em seguida foi vez de Tanya e Jacob se despedirem de mim.

- Hoje foi super legal. – Tanya falou. – Tenho certeza que amanhã vai dar tudo certo. Estou louca para saber como será seu vestido de noiva!

- Obrigada pela presença. – agradeci de forma sincera.

- Que nada! Foi ótimo, já peguei várias dicas. – disse com uma risada. – Até amanhã.

- Gata, eu também já vou. – Jake disse vindo me abraçar. – Até que me diverti mais do que imaginava. E sério, essa sua cunhada precisa de um jeito. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Bells. Juro que quase fiquei de pau duro quando ela começou a rodopiar naquele mastro. Preciso de ajuda de um psicólogo.

- É normal, Jake. Pode ficar tranquilo que seu negócio é pênis, mesmo. De qualquer forma, ela está aí pronta para te oferecer seu tão sonhado sexo a três.

- Não brinca com isso. Tenho certeza que sonharei com isso essa noite. E aquele marido dela...puta que pariu! Essa família Cullen é um perigo!

- E você acha que eu não sei? – questionei com uma risada. – Te vejo amanhã.

- Sim. No altar. – disse com uma piscadela e em seguida me abraçou.

Edward havia escolhido duas pessoas como padrinhos do nosso casamento: Emmett e Jacob. Não poderia ter pessoas melhores ao lado do meu futuro marido.

- Pode deixar. Será que é pecado se eu ficar olhando a bunda do seu marido enquanto o padre declara vocês dois marido e mulher? – questionou e eu o belisquei. – Ai! Estou apenas brincando. Você é muito agressiva, Isabella.

- Eu te amo. – falei dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Eu também, gata. Até!

- Bella, me juntarei a todos que estão partindo. Tenho algumas coisas para ver sobre amanhã e já me prolonguei demais na festa. – Sophie informou me dando um beijo e um abraço. – Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não. Ah, só me faz o favor de ligar para Felix e pedir para ele se lembrar que tem que buscar meus pais amanhã às 6h no aeroporto? Sue provavelmente vai chegar uma pilha de nervos porque é a primeira vez que ela anda de avião em muitos anos. Acho que se não fosse por meu casamento, ela não faria isso.

- É claro, meu bem, pode deixar. Até amanhã. Tchau a todos.

O resto do pessoal dormiria aqui em casa. Alice, em algum momento que não percebi, havia dormido no sofá de tão bêbada e estava abraçada com um pênis de plástico. Rose ajudou a cunhada a seguir para seu quarto, mas não sem antes tirar algumas fotos que comprometiam a pequena mulher. Quando todos se despediram de mim, também aproveitei para me recolher. Amanhã será o grande dia.

Assim que troquei de roupa e me deitei na cama, peguei o celular e liguei para Edward. A regra falava que não poderíamos nos ver, mas não tinha nada nos impedindo de nos falar.

- Oi, minha Carrapata. – disse com uma voz boba.

- Oi, Cachorro. Você está bêbado?

- Um pouquinho. Não o suficiente para acordar de ressaca amanhã. – riu.

- Também tomei algumas doses. – contei. – Você se divertiu? O que vocês fizeram?

- Nada demais. Basicamente ficamos bebendo e jogando vídeo game.

- Nenhuma _stripper_?

- Nenhuma, desculpa decepcioná-la. – brincou. – E vocês? Não teve nenhum homem tirando a roupa aí não, né?

- Mais ou menos.

- Como assim?

- Digamos que por alguns segundos Jake foi o _stripper_ da nossa festa. Deixa quieto, é melhor você não saber de muitos detalhes.

- Jasper me contou que Alice tinha contratado uma amiga dele para dar umas aulas para vocês.

- Sim. – disse com uma gargalhada. – Digamos que eu aprendi algumas coisas...

- Hmmm...interessante.

- Bastante. – respondi com um sorriso malicioso. Era uma pena que ele não podia me ver, pois tinha certeza que ficaria louco. – Acho bom você ter pique para nossa lua de mel...

- Carrapata, Carrapata...

- Acho que tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de tentar... – provoquei.

- Você está fazendo isso para me torturar, né? – questionou e eu ri. – Pois saiba que eu estou mais do que preparado. E eu vou aproveitar cada segundo, Carrapata. É bom você também se preparar. Você sabe como eu sou quando me empolgo...

- Ok. – falei salivando e com a voz trêmula. Ele sempre conseguia me deixar desconsertada.

- Você está se sentindo bem?

- Mais ou menos. Acho que estou precisando de um pouco de alívio. – respondi.

- Não, meu amor. – disse com um riso. – Em relação a amanhã. Está tudo bem? Sem pé frio?

- Estou muito bem. Eu não vejo a hora de casar com você. – suspirei.

- Também não. Faltam exatamente 14 horas.

- Isabella Marie Cullen.

- Minha mulher.

- Amanhã vai ser o dia mais especial da minha vida, Cachorro.

- Idem. Mal posso esperar para você finalmente ser minha esposa.

- Eu estou sorrindo como uma idiota.

- Consigo imaginar. – ele riu e em seguida bocejou.

- Cansado?

- Sim. Acho que meu corpo também está pedindo arrego e querendo que amanhã chegue logo.

- Vou desligar. Amanhã nos vemos no altar, ok?

- É claro. Eu te amo, meu amor.

- Eu também te amo.

- Boa noite, Carrapata.

- Boa noite, Cachorro.

Ao desligar o telefone, um sorriso não saía de meus lábios e eu já podia sentir as borboletas dançando em meu estômago. Estava ansiosa e demorei um pouco para dormir, mas quando finalmente consegui, minha mente foi invadida por um belo sonho que estava prestes a se tornar realidade.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá pessoas! Quanto tempo, já estava morrendo de saudades de postar algo novo de CdM! (dramática)**

**Prometi o outtake do casamento, mas eu resolvi dividir em 3 partes:**

**Parte I – Despedida de Solteira**

**Parte II – Casamento**

**Parte III – Lua de Mel**

**Porém, entretanto, todavia... eu vou viajar dia 09 de dezembro e só volto pro Brasil dia 23 de março. Se eu não postar o resto antes do dia da minha viagem, é porque não acabei. Ou seja, não sei quando vou poder escrevê-las nem postá-las, mas prometo que algum dia sai. Se não sair enquanto estiver fora, sairá depois que eu voltar. É bom que assim dá para vocês ficarem com saudade desses dois (ou esquecê-los por completo hahaha).**

**Colocarei alguns links no profile e vocês podem checar algumas das lingeries que foram citadas.**

**As coisas desse capítulo foram pesquisadas e eu nunca participei de uma aula de pompoarismo. Alguém já fez/faria? Apenas curiosidade hahaha (mas acho que quase ninguém vai me responder hahaha). E outra coisa, sei que tem algumas meninas que leem e já são casadas, vocês tiveram uma despedida de solteira/chá de panela legal? Alguém já participou de uma (mesmo não sendo noiva)?**

**Bom, é isso! Espero que gostem e comentem!**

**Beijos e até!**


	3. Parte II O Casamento

**N/A: Twilight não me pertence.**

**Obrigada Cella por me aguentar, mesmo depois da fic ter acabado e eu ficar te pentelhando com outtakes. **

**Obrigada aos leitores por serem pacientes (às vezes nem tanto, né? Hahaha).**

**Aí está.**

**Celebridade do Mês Outtake**

* * *

><p>Parte II:<p>

O Casamento

**(Bella)**

Durante toda semana eu imaginei como iria amanhecer na data de meu casamento. Foram diversas possibilidades: com Alice me sacodindo, uma ligação dizendo que Edward tinha desistido de tudo, não acordar e perder a hora, dentre outras.

Felizmente nada disso aconteceu. Despertei devagar, me espreguiçando no lençol com calma e sorrindo ao perceber que o dia que eu mais aguardei nos últimos anos finalmente havia chegado. Tateei a cama e encontrei meu celular, checando a hora e surpresa ao ver que não tinha nenhuma ligação perdida.

- Achei que eu precisaria tacar um balde de água gelada em cima de você para te despertar desse sono profundo. – Alice disse sentada em uma cadeira próxima a cama, fazendo com que eu quase enfartasse.

- O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? – indaguei sentando-me rapidamente com a mão sobre o coração. – Achei que você tinha tomado um porre ontem e ia acordar de ressaca.

_Aparentemente tudo não passava de uma doce ilusão._

- Ressaca não existe na minha vida, eu tenho meus segredos. – debochou. - Você por um acaso esqueceu que a gente tem que tá no SPA às 10h?

- Ainda são 8h.

- Mas o SPA é em Dana Point, querida cunhada. Mamãe, Zaza e Rose já foram para lá. Se você fosse casar aqui em Los Angeles, ainda dava para dormir mais 30 minutinhos, mas ainda temos uma viagem de uma hora pela frente.

- O dia mal começou e eu já estou me arrependendo de ter deixado você planejar esse casamento. Tudo seria mais simples se eu estivesse me casando aqui em LA.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas, você amou o lugar! Aposto que no fim do dia você vai me agradecer por ter sugerido ele. Vamos logo, levanta essa bunda branca da cama! Suas malas da lua-de-mel já estão prontas.

- Malas?

- Sim, eu já separei tudo pra você. Três malas com tudo do melhor, pode confiar. – assegurou.

- Alice, eu já tinha preparado uma _única_ mala.

- Mas você vai passar 10 dias no meio do nada em Bora Bora! – disse indignada. – Você não pode levar só uma mala. Confia em mim, Bella. Eu nunca te meti em roubada.

- Se você aprontou alguma pra cima de mim...

- Não aprontei nada, vamos logo! Você vai casar! – ela falou só faltando me sacodir.

- Eu sei. – sorri. – Cadê meu pai?

- Felix já buscou ele e sua madrasta. Já tá todo mundo indo para lá, só falta a noiva que está me enrolando e até agora não saiu da cama.

- Ok, já vou. – murmurei. – Você falou com Edward hoje?

- Sim, ele está vivo e você só vai falar com ele agora na hora do casamento.

- Você é má. Eu prefiro quando você está bêbada. – resmunguei.

Não demorei muito para me arrumar – porque não aguentava o som da voz de Alice atrás de mim falando que eu tinha que ir rápido – e assim que estava pronta saímos no carro de minha cunhada em direção a Dana Point. O lugar que escolhi para celebrar meu casamento ficava um pouco mais de uma hora de Los Angeles. A cerimônia estava marcada para as 16h e seria feita ao ar livre, do jeito que eu e Edward queríamos. Borboletas dançavam em meu estômago só de pensar que em algumas horas eu seria uma mulher casada.

- A gente vai chegar, fazer uma massagem relaxante, colocar o papo em dia e em seguida começar já com o cabelo, unhas, maquiagem...

- Você quis dizer começar com a tortura, né?

- Não seja dramática, eu sei que no fundo você gosta.

E Alice não poderia estar mais certa. Parecia que quanto mais nos aproximávamos do local onde seria realizado o casamento, mais tensa eu ficava. Quando chegamos ao SPA e fui encaminhada para a sala onde faziam massagens, era como se tudo estivesse começando a ficar mais tranquilo.

- Jesus, se você geme desse jeito quanto te fazem massagem, não quero imaginar como deve ser o escândalo que você faz no quarto quando está com Edward. – Rose disse juntando-se a nós.

- Rosalie! – falei levantando o rosto e olhando para minha cunhada que estava acompanhada de minha sogra, madrasta e vovó Zaza. Minhas bochechas automaticamente coraram. Não havia nem me tocado que estava gemendo.

- Não é minha culpa que você está gemendo. Quando estava do lado de fora até achei que era algum tipo de especial pré-casamento ou que você estava usando algum dos brinquedinhos que te deram ontem...

- Para de encher o saco da menina, Rose. – Esme falou – Como você está, Bella? Ansiosa?

- Bastante. Oi, Sue! – falei, não me mexendo muito já que a única coisa que cobria meu corpo inteiro era uma toalha. – Como foi o voo?

- Uma tortura. Se não fosse pelo seu casamento, juro que não estaria aqui.

- Obrigada pelo esforço. – agradeci.

- Vem cá, vocês vão ficar de papo ou vão fazer massagem também? – Alice questionou. – Vocês estão me distraindo e fazendo com que eu saía do meu lugar feliz que a moça pediu pra eu imaginar.

- Ah, ela também falou para Bella ir para um lugar feliz? Vai ver era por isso que ela estava gemendo. Devia estar se imaginando na cama com Edward. – Rose falou com seu sorriso perverso.

- Será que nem no dia do meu casamento eu consigo um desconto?

- Ok, tentarei ficar quieta por agora, mas não garanto nada quando a festa começar e o álcool entrar.

- Ai meu Deus... – murmurei.

**(Edward)**

- Já pensou se ela te abandona no altar e você passa o maior papelão da sua vida? – Emmett questionou com humor.

- Por que eu pedi pra você ser meu padrinho mesmo? – indaguei.

- Porque eu sou o melhor irmão do mundo. Estou apenas colocando uma hipótese no ar. Você ainda chamou uma revista pra fotografar o casamento, imagina... vai ser pior ainda se ela te abandonar.

- Ela não vai me abandonar, Emmett. Cala a boca. – respondi dando um peteleco na orelha de meu irmão.

- Filho da puta. – falou dando um tapa na minha nuca.

- Vem cá, vocês vão começar com essa palhaçada de novo? – Jacob questionou. – Na primeira vez foi bonitinho e até meio sexy vocês se batendo, agora já tá começando a parecer falta de maturidade mesmo. Emmett, para de atormentar Edward, Bella não vai abandoná-lo no altar. E se por um acaso ela enlouquecer e fizer isso, tem alguém aqui para preencher o lugar dela. – disse com uma piscadela.

Emmett caiu na gargalhada ao ouvir o comentário de Jacob e eu fiquei completamente sem graça. Tinha plena noção que Jake fazia aquilo somente para me provocar, mas mesmo assim não conseguia lidar com as brincadeiras que ele cismava em fazer.

- Estou apenas brincando, Edward. – Jake disse rindo. – Você está nervoso?

- Um pouco. Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo, não tenho medo de Bella me abandonar... nada disso. É apenas um nervosismo natural, eu acho. Eu quero que chegue logo o momento, sabe?

- Entendo. Acho que Bella se sente da mesma maneira, quer dizer... do jeito que ela é paranoica é bem provável que ela tenha acordado pensando que você ia abandonar ela, que aconteceu alguma coisa e o casamento ia ter que ser cancelado ou algo do gênero. – ele falou me fazendo rir.

- Provavelmente deve ter sido algo do gênero. Será que eu deveria mandar uma mensagem para ela?

- Não, você não pode falar com a noiva! – exclamou.

- Eu achei que eu não podia _ver _a noiva. Já basta uma história aí da Alice que Bella tinha que se manter purificada ou uma merda dessas...

- Acho que isso era só a sua irmã tentando te torturar. É melhor você não falar com Bella porque caso você mande uma mensagem ela vai ficar mais nervosa ainda, vai querer te ver... Deixa as coisas como estão. Pensa que a próxima vez que você a ver, ela vai estar vestida de noiva e pronta para se tornar sua mulher.

- É... – falei sentindo um frio na barriga. – Estou ansioso. Vocês querem escutar meus votos de casamento? Não sei se está bom o suficiente, tenho medo de falar alguma besteira.

- Claro. – Emmett e Jacob falaram, mas antes que eu pudesse ler tudo que havia escrito, fui interrompido por alguém que estava batendo na porta.

- Desculpa incomodar, mas posso trocar algumas palavras com você, Edward? – Charlie questionou.

- Ih, tá fodido! – Emmett disse e logo em seguida deu uma alta risada. Jacob olhava para ele com reprovação.

- Perdão pelo comportamento do meu irmão, Charlie.

- Sem problemas, já estou acostumado com ele. – disse num tom de riso. – Podemos conversar a sós ou esse não é um bom momento?

- Nós já estamos de saída. – Jacob falou levando Emmett, que parecia muito triste em não presenciar a conversa que eu teria com meu sogro.

- Acho que você está aqui para me ameaçar caso eu magoe Bella ou algo do gênero, não é? – brinquei.

- Achei que isso sempre foi implícito. – retrucou fazendo-me dar um sorriso. – Na verdade acho que estou aqui só para falar que eu estou muito contente por vocês dois. É incrível ter a chance de ver minha menina tomando um passo como esse na vida dela e ao mesmo tempo muito doloroso. Hoje talvez seja um pouco difícil de você me entender, mas quando você e Bella tiverem uma filha, e um dia essa menininha se tornar uma mulher e você ter que entregá-la para outro homem... aí você vai saber exatamente como eu me sinto agora.

- Eu pretendo fazer tudo pra esse casamento dar certo, Charlie. Na verdade eu não consigo enxergar uma forma de não fazer o possível e o impossível para ficar com Bella pra sempre. Não tem como não vê-la em meu futuro. Nós dois temos belos exemplos em casa. Minha mãe e meu pai, você e Sue...

- Sempre torcerei por vocês dois. Acho que Bella não podia ter encontrado alguém melhor. Não falo isso pensando no fato de você ser rico, famoso ou seja lá o que for. Pra ser sincero sempre achei o fato de você ser famoso um ônus, mas entendo que é apenas uma consequência do que você escolheu para sua vida. Espero que o quê essas pessoas falam por aí não atrapalhe o relacionamento de vocês. Torço para que nenhum dos dois tenha cabeça fraca de prestar atenção nessas fofocas.

- Obrigado, Charlie. É muito bom ter sua aprovação.

- Que nada. – ele falou sem jeito. – Posso te dar um conselho?

- Claro.

- Quando a situação estiver preta, sempre dê razão à mulher. Principalmente Bella. Oh menina teimosa. – disse com uma risada e eu o acompanhei.

- Pode deixar. Mais alguma coisa? Não quer fazer que nem minha mãe e me pedir pra ter filhos logo? – brinquei.

- Não. Aproveite esse começo de casamento. Filhos são uma maravilha, são os seres mais incríveis que você vai conhecer na sua vida, mas vocês ainda tem tempo pela frente. Quando a hora for certa, ficarei contente em saber que estarei prestes a ser vovô, mas espere eu ter mais alguns cabelos brancos. – brincou.

- Obrigado, Charlie. – agradeci sinceramente, apertando a mão dele em seguida.

- Que nada. – murmurou com descaso. – Mas não se esqueça que se você aprontar com ela, eu venho atrás de você.

- Ok, pode deixar. – ri.

- Agora se você me dá licença, tenho que fazer uma visita a minha filha.

- Claro. Pode me fazer um favor?

- Diga.

- Fale para ela que mal posso esperar.

- Ok.

**(Bella)**

Os preparativos para o casamento continuavam – assim como a fofoca – e a massagem já havia acabado. Uma manicure terminava de pintar minhas unhas e eu estaria cochilando a qualquer momento se não fosse pelo tanto que Alice falava.

- A porcaria da mulher me trouxe o tapete de cor errada! Eu pedi na cor gelo e ela me trouxe branco. – Alice falava nervosa.

- Não é a mesma merda? – Rosalie questionou. Grande erro.

- Você só pode estar de palhaçada, né? Se fosse a mesma coisa gelo se chamaria branco, ou branco se chamaria gelo. Gelo é uma coisa, branco é outra. Ela tem uma hora pra trocar essa porcaria.

- Jesus, se um dia você casar eu juro que não quero estar por perto. No máximo na hora da cerimônia, mas é bem capaz de você começar a dar piti. – Rose disse. – Não sei nem como Bella deixou você organizar isso.

- Não é como se eu tivesse tido uma opção... – murmurei.

- Não importa se o tapete é branco ou gelo, Alice. – Sue interrompeu. – Tenho certeza que as pessoas não vão nem se tocar disso. Todos vão estar prestando atenção na noiva.

- Ótima forma de me acalmar, Sue. – falei.

- Ah, isso é o que você acha. Sempre tem uma pessoa que aparece só pra falar mal e ainda por cima Edward concordou em deixar uma revista fotografar a cerimônia.

- Fiquei sabendo disso, que merda ele estava pensando quando concordou com isso? – Rose perguntou.

- Na verdade nós decidimos juntos. A revista ofereceu uma boa grana e decidimos fazer uma doação, fora que os fãs dele devem estar morrendo de curiosidade... serão apenas algumas fotos.

- E assim também você pode jogar na cara da sociedade que está casando com um dos caras mais desejados do mundo. – Rose afirmou.

- Claro que não.

- Aham, você acha que me engana. Ciumenta do jeito que você é, aposto que tem um pouquinho de verdade no que eu acabei de falar.

- Já pegaram a gente tantas vezes em momentos privados, Rose. Acho que as pessoas não precisam me ver vestida de noiva ao lado dele pra saber que nosso relacionamento é sério.

- Inclusive eles já quase viram vocês me dando um neto, né? – Esme brincou fazendo-me lembrar do incidente da foto do hotel.

Lembro que quis ficar um mês sem sair de casa depois que aquelas fotos saíram pela mídia. Tudo aconteceu quando Edward estava fazendo turnê e eu voei para Espanha a fim de encontrá-lo. Ele estava na sacada do hotel tomando uma cerveja e lindo, do jeito que sempre foi. Eu saí correndo e me taquei em cima dele. Digamos que minha empolgação tenha sido bastante e alguns paparazzi conseguiram tirar uma foto em que Edward tinha as mãos em minha bunda e eu estava tentando tirar a camisa dele. Ainda bem que ele havia dito que deveríamos entrar no quarto, Deus sabe que eu jamais teria coragem de sair de casa se tivesse alguma sextape minha vazada por aí.

Antes que pudesse falar a minha sogra que ela estava exagerando, uma pessoa começou a bater na porta. Meu coração bateu rápido, somente de imaginar a possibilidade de que poderia ser Edward.

- Eu sei que hoje é dia da noiva, mas será que tem alguma chance de eu conseguir alguns minutinhos com a minha filha antes do surto com vestido e maquiagem começar? – papai perguntou abrindo sutilmente a porta.

- Claro. – Sue falou levantando-se. – Vamos dar um tempo para a noiva, pessoal?

Quando todas saíram da sala, Charlie caminhou até meu lado e sentou-se no sofá. Esperava que ele fosse falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saía de seus lábios.

- Que foi, pai?

- Nada. Me desculpa. Acho que estou um pouco nervoso.

- Por quê? Achei que você aprovava Edward. – brinquei.

- É claro que aprovo. É bobagem da cabeça do seu velho. – sorriu. – Eu só vim para dizer que estou muito feliz por você. Eu sempre torci para que esse dia chegasse, em que eu pudesse ver você curtindo a sua vida, sendo feliz...é tudo que um pai pode desejar para uma filha, minha criança. Eu não vou estar aqui para sempre e é bom saber que agora você tem alguém do seu lado com quem irá construir uma família.

- Pai...

- Calma, deixa eu falar. – resmungou. – Eu espero que ele continue fazendo você feliz e que você faça o mesmo por ele. Casamento não é fácil. Deus sabe o quanto eu já engoli algumas doideiras que Sue fez. Tenha paciência que tudo dá certo.

- Tá bom. – falei apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro. – Obrigada, pai.

- De nada. Acho que a hora em que eu te entregar para Edward será o momento mais agridoce da minha vida, mas eu sinceramente não poderia estar mais feliz em fazer isso.

- Por que você acha isso? – questionei.

- Porque acho que eu vou finalmente me dar conta que você não é mais minha criança.

- Ah, pai. Não fala assim. – disse o abraçando. – Eu posso estar com 50 anos de idade que ainda vou ser sua criança. Não para de me chamar assim, eu gosto. Me lembra de quando eu era menorzinha e a gente passava nossos dias ouvindo música, dançando, comendo panquecas pela manhã e peixes frescos a tarde.

- Bons tempos.

- Com certeza.

- Ei, calma aí. Tive uma ideia. – ele falou levantando-se e tirando um aparelho celular do bolso. Ele fez uma cara confusa e apertou alguns botões.

- O que foi, pai? Quer ajuda para mexer?

- Não precisa. – falou com o cenho franzido, ainda com uma expressão de que não sabia direito o que estava fazendo. – Sue me ensinou como mexer nisso, eu ainda não estou caduco. Só me dê alguns segundos a mais, sei que o pessoal da sua idade consegue mexer nesses negócios numa velocidade exorbitante, mas eu ainda sou um pouco devagar.

Fiquei observando o que ele fazia até que fui surpreendida com o som de uma canção que saía do aparelho. Era fácil de reconhecer aquela: At Last, de Etta James.

- Vamos lá. – ele disse esticando o braço para mim. – Em homenagem aos velhos tempos.

"At last, my love has come along (Finalmente, meu amor chegou)  
>My lonely days are over (Meus dias de solidão terminaram)<br>And life is like a song (E a vida é como uma canção)"

- Parece que achei a música certa para o momento. – cochichou.

Eu apenas assenti e aproveitei o momento, tentando assimilar tudo que meu pai havia dito para mim. Eu de fato estava dando o primeiro passo para construir minha própria família e por isso sentia que ele estava um pouco melancólico, mesmo demonstrando total felicidade pelo meu casamento. O abracei com força e tentei naquele momento transmitir que não importava o que acontecesse, ele sempre teria a mesma importância em minha vida.

Quando a canção terminou, ele me deu um abraço demorado e entregou-me um brinco.

- Era de sua avó. No casamento nós supostamente temos que dar algo velho para a noiva, não é mesmo? Perguntei a Alice e ela disse que combinava, então você não terá problemas com a carrasca. – brincou.

- Obrigada, papai.

- É um prazer, minha criança. Agora me deixe ir antes que essas mulheres entrem aqui gritando. Elas devem estar loucas para te emperiquitar. Como se você precisasse disso.

- Obrigada. – agradeci mais uma vez, dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Ah, antes que me esqueça. Estava com Edward e ele pediu para eu dar um recado.

- Qual? – perguntei sentindo as borboletas dançando em meu estômago.

- Ele disse que mal pode esperar. – Charlie falou fazendo com que um sorriso enorme se abrisse em meu rosto.

- Eu também.

**(Edward)**

- Quanto tempo falta para eu poder entrar? – questionei.

- 20 minutos. – meu pai respondeu. – Não acho que ficar andando de um lado para o outro irá ajudar em alguma coisa, filho.

- Parece que a hora não passa.

- Isso me faz lembrar o dia do meu casamento. – Carlisle disse com uma risada. – Eu não conseguia me aguentar, queria casar com sua mãe logo. Por mim eu chegava no altar e o padre já falava "Eu vos declaro marido e mulher".

- Também queria que fosse assim.

- Relaxa, filho. Na hora vai passar rápido, você nem vai sentir.

- Tomara. – suspirei. – Eu estou curioso com coisas babacas. Até com o vestido eu estou curioso.

- Normal. – riu.

- E com a lingerie por baixo.

- Toma jeito, Edward. – meu pai disse sacolejando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e rindo.

- Estou brincando... parcialmente. Estou ansioso por todos esses dias que estão por vir. Tudo que pode acontecer com a gente. Por mais que já vivêssemos juntos, parece que estamos tomando o passo inicial para ser uma família.

- Fala isso perto da sua mãe que ela vai perguntar se vocês já estão pensando em dar netinhos a nós.

- E eu lá preciso falar alguma coisa pra mamãe vir perguntar isso? – ri. – A gente conversou algumas vezes por alto sobre isso, mas acho que ainda não é a hora. Muita coisa acontecendo, vamos aproveitar nosso casamento.

- Está mais que certo.

Meu pai continuou tentando me acalmar e até estava funcionando. Mal vi os minutos passarem e quando minha mãe e Sue surgiram falando que todos os convidados já estavam sentados e o padre nos aguardava para entrar, fiquei até um pouco surpreso.

- Você está pronto, meu anjo? – minha mãe questionou.

- Mais do que nunca.

- Ótimo, então vamos! – disse me dando o braço.

Minhas pernas começaram a tremer um pouco quando consegui visualizar todos os convidados. Olhando para o céu consegui perceber também que um helicóptero sobrevoava o local, provavelmente algum paparazzo querendo exclusiva.

- A decoração está linda, não acha? – minha mãe questionou me distraindo.

- Sim. – concordei movendo-me lentamente, minhas pernas pareciam geleia.

O tapete por onde passávamos estava coberto de flores brancas e violetas, assim como as cadeiras brancas. A minha frente eu podia ver um pequeno coreto onde ficaríamos eu, Bella e o padre.

- Bella está linda.

- Não me torture, mãe. – disse e ela riu. Eu tentava sorrir para os convidados, vendo uns rostos familiares, mas o frio na minha barriga era constante.

Quando finalmente chegamos até o padre, eu o cumprimentei e fiquei esperando os restos dos convidados entrarem.

Meu pai veio com Sue e logo depois foi a vez de Emmett e Rose entrarem. Alice e Jasper não demoraram para aparecer e atrás seguiam Jacob e Angela – que estranhamente estava programada para entrar com Ben, mas parecia ter mudado de última hora. Por fim, Ben e Tanya vieram.

Quando Benjamin entrou segurando uma almofada com as alianças foi possível escutar algumas mulheres suspirando, provavelmente encantadas pelo menininho. O pestinha era de fato adorável.

Agora só faltava Bella.

10 minutos se passaram e nada dela. Mais 5 minutos e nada. Eu estava começando a ficar nervoso.

- Demora sempre assim? – perguntei ao padre.

- Noivas gostam de ter um tiquinho de atenção para elas, é normal. – me respondeu com um sorriso.

- Espero que ela não desista. Sei que esse casamento deve ser o assunto do mês e isso é uma merda para ela. Desculpa, falei merda, padre, perdão. Droga falei de novo. Eu estou nervoso, não posso ficar nervoso que essas coisas acontecem e é incrível porque eu começo a falar e não paro. Minha testa está até suando um pouco, não é? Aposto que essa ideia de Bella demorar é tudo coisa da idiota da minha irmã. Não que eu ache que ela é literalmente idiota, é forma de dizer. Meu Deus eu vou ter que me confessar. – balbuciava.

- Rapaz, fique calmo. – o padre disse. - Sua noiva está ali.

Ao virar o rosto, quase me apoiei no padre, pois minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Minha Carrapata era a noiva mais bonita do mundo e não tinha ninguém que fosse capaz de me convencer do contrário. O vestido era simples, mas caía como luva no corpo de minha quase esposa. Ele tinha um corte em V, que dava destaque aos seios de Bella – obrigado seja lá quem fez esse vestido – e alguns bordados no busto. Era justo na cintura e parecia ter uma cor mais acinzentada. Sua calda não era muito grande, o que me dava alívio, pois tinha medo que Bella fosse cair.

Charlie colocou a mão dela em cima da minha e disse que não poderia estar mais feliz por nós dois. Entrelacei meus dedos ao de minha Carrapata e a olhei nos olhos. Finalmente o momento havia chegado.

**(Bella)**

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar se era pecado estar secando Edward daquela forma em frente ao padre. Ele estava impecável. Mal conseguia escutar o que era dito, sentia um frio na barriga, meu sorriso parecia que ia rasgar meu rosto de tão largo e não via a hora que pudesse chamar o homem a minha frente de meu marido.

Tivemos que repetir algumas coisas que o padre pedia e quando chegou o momento de falarmos nossos votos, minhas mãos começaram a tremer um pouco.

- Eu pensei milhões de vezes no que ia falar nesse momento e até cheguei a rabiscar algumas palavras em um papel, mas acho que no final das contas é melhor se eu falar exatamente o que vier na minha cabeça. – disse respirando fundo e tentando esquecer todos que estavam ao nosso redor. – Edward, é difícil descrever o que foram os últimos anos ao seu lado. Eu fui pega completamente de surpresa pela pessoa que você é. Tudo aconteceu muito de repente e acho que você sabe o quanto eu lutei para não me apaixonar por você, mas parecia impossível. Seu humor, seu sorriso, suas bobagens, seu cheirinho de sabonete... – ri. – Tudo. Eu não consigo me imaginar sem você. Eu te amo tanto.

Eu estava nervosa e minha voz saía um pouco trêmula. Edward segurava minha mão e notando o quão emocional eu estava ficando, deu um beijo em minha testa, o que só fez com que eu ficasse mais emocionada ainda. Com medo de me prolongar mais ainda e cair no choro, encerrei meu discurso.

- Obrigada por me fazer feliz.

- Acho que agora é minha vez, não é? Bom, eu queria ser que nem minha esposa, quer dizer, futura, né? A gente ainda não está oficialmente casado... O que eu estava falando? – ele questionou fazendo com que todos no local começassem a rir. – Ah sim, bom eu queria ser que nem Bella e falar tudo sem ler num papelzinho, mas eu temo que se eu falar o que vem na minha mente, vou ficar nervoso e consequentemente acabar falando um monte de besteiras...mais ou menos o que está acontecendo agora.

- Psiu. – chamei passando o dedo levemente por cima da palma dele. – Tá tudo bem.

- Ok, vamos lá. – ele disse abrindo um papel que estava em seu bolso. – O que falar sobre minha Carrapata? Bella entrou na minha vida no momento em que eu menos esperava. Meu foco era somente trabalhar e sinceramente encontrar a outra metade de laranja era uma das últimas coisas que passava pela minha mente. Assim que a encontrei obviamente notei o quão linda ela era, até porque eu não sou cego. Eu adorava vê-la ficando irritada, meu hobby era provocá-la. Normalmente é assim que meninos de 5 anos se comportam quando estão apaixonados e aparentemente Edward Cullen também age da mesma maneira. Bella me fascinava, ou melhor, me fascina. No dia em que nos conhecemos, acabei apelidando-a de Carrapata e no fundo não deve ter um apelido melhor. Ela é minha companheira, quando as coisas estão boas é com ela que eu quero compartilhar. Quando as coisas estão ruins é ela quem me faz esquecer. Minha vida é melhor com ela. – ele disse e em seguida fixou seus olhos nos meus. – Colocar um anel no seu dedo é apenas uma forma de mostrar pros outros o que eu sempre quis esse tempo todo: passar o resto da minha vida com você.

Eu estava naquele momento em que fazia de tudo para segurar o choro, mas aquela lágrima traidora – e gorda – fez o maldito favor de cair, abrindo caminho pra muitas outras que caíram em seguida.

-Espero que você não esteja chorando porque eu falei merda. – disse com uma risada e logo depois seus olhos se arregalaram. – Droga! Esqueci que não posso falar palavrão em frente ao senhor, padre. Perdão. Vamos continuar logo para eu poder chama-la de minha esposa, ok?

Não sabia se ria ou continuava a chorar, mas acabou sendo uma mistura dos dois. O padre prosseguiu com a missa, nós colocamos os anéis um no dedo do outro e quando me dei conta, finalmente o esperado momento chegou. Ele nos declarou marido e mulher, terminando com uma frase que era como música para meus ouvidos.

- Pode beijar a noiva.

Meus lábios formavam um sorriso e eu não conseguia beijar Edward direito, ele riu e nem por isso desistiu. Nossas bocas se uniram e eu não queria ter que larga-lo, mas sabia que se continuássemos por mais alguns segundos iríamos ouvir bastantes provocações durante a festa que aconteceria em seguida.

- Eu te amo. – ele cochichou em meu ouvido.

- Eu também, Cachorro. Tanto, tanto. – disse dando mais um selinho em seus lábios.

Nós caminhamos para o carro que nos levaria até a festa e eu tentava desesperadamente fugir dos grãos de arroz que jogavam em nossa direção.

- Você está cheia de arroz no cabelo, Carrapata. – Edward disse passando a mão pelos meus fios castanhos.

- Você também não se livrou por completo. – ri. – Estou sentindo arroz em tudo quanto é canto.

- Tem um pouco entre as meninas. – ele falou colocando a mão entre meus seios e levando um tapa. – Caraca, Carrapata! A gente já casou, achei que eu ia ter liberdade para me comunicar com as meninas quando eu quisesse.

- Não é assim, não. – falei séria, mas em seguida abri um sorriso que mal cabia em meu rosto. – A gente casou, Cachorro.

- Sim, querida Isabella Cullen. – comentou enquanto pegava minha mão e dava um beijo em minha aliança.

- Eu estou nas nuvens, Cachorro. – disse me aproximando dele e lascando um beijo em seus lábios. Logo depois cochichei em seu ouvido para que o motorista não escutasse. – E você sabe que pode tocar nos meus peitos quando bem entender, mas só quando a gente estiver a sós.

- Posso mandar o motorista ir dar uma volta e encostar o carro por alguns minutos. – sugeriu com seu sorriso torto que me matava e fazia com que minhas bochechas corassem.

- Para de ser bobo. – ri. – Nós vamos ter muito tempo para aproveitar na nossa lua-de-mel. Sem pressa.

Aquilo pareceu sossegar um pouco meu marido – meu Deus, Edward era meu marido – até o momento em que chegamos à festa. Alguns paparazzi nos esperavam na porta e entramos correndo, ignorando os fortes flashes. Já bastavam as fotos que permitimos que uma revista tirasse da cerimônia.

Fomos falar com alguns convidados e tentávamos dar atenção a todos, mas era difícil. Agora, observando toda aquela quantidade de gente, parecia que 200 convidados tinha sido demais. Edward era muito mais paciente que eu, puxava assunto, brincava, enquanto eu só pensava nos meus pés que estavam doendo. Queria sentar no colo do meu marido e esquecer toda aquela gente.

- Está na hora da gente dançar. – Edward disse. – Aparentemente todos estão ansiosos para a dança dos noivos.

- Eles sabem a música que a gente quer, não é? – questionei.

- Sim. Vamos lá.

Eu odiava ser o centro das atenções. Sempre odiei e achava irônico ter me casado com um dos cantores mais famosos de Hollywood. Entretanto, quando a canção começou a tocar e ele me segurou em seus braços, vi que não poderia ser diferente. Naquele momento, independente de quantas pessoas estavam olhando, éramos só nós dois.

"Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am home again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am whole again"

- Você lembra? – ele perguntou.

- E eu lá consigo esquecer? Acho que desidratei aquele dia de tanto que chorei.

- Foi a primeira vez que você disse que me amava.

- Eu sei. – falei dando um beijo nos lábios deles. – Cachorro?

- O quê?

- Whatever words I say I will always love you, I will always love you. – cantei. – Eu vou te amar pra sempre.

- Eu também, meu amor.

Em seguida foi vez de eu dançar com meu pai e logo depois com Carlisle. Os dois me encheram de elogios e eu estava um tanto quanto sentimental. Quando voltei para os braços do meu marido, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi questionar se estava tudo bem, não entendendo o porque dos meus olhos marejados. Eu apenas o assegurei que tudo estava bem e continuei dançando as diversas canções que tocavam.

- Desculpa interromper a música, sei que vocês todos estão adorando dançar e que boa parte já bebeu bastante champagne para começar a fazer coreografias embaraçosas que estarão todas gravadas no DVD do casamento, mas nós gostaríamos de fazer um brinde. – Emmett disse ao lado de Jacob. Já estava mortificada antes dos dois começarem a falar.

- Eu, como melhor amigo da noiva, posso dizer que não me surpreendo do dia de hoje ter acontecido. No momento em que Bells me ligou falando que estava vivendo com Edward Cullen e que estava morrendo de medo de se apaixonar, eu sabia que aí tinha coisa. – Jacob contou.

- Posso dizer a mesma coisa. Na verdade eu sempre fui preocupado que Edward fosse gay e estivesse escondendo da gente. Sem ofensas, Jacob. – comentou e algumas pessoas começaram a rir. – Quando minha avó Zaza veio contar para a gente que ele estava de quatro – sem trocadilhos, por favor – pela menina que estava morando com ele...aí acho que todos nós soubemos que a coisa era séria. Meu irmão infelizmente nunca foi o cara que saía por aí correndo atrás de mulher e a única pessoa que a gente sabia que ele tinha se envolvido foi a menina com quem ele perdeu a virgindade.

- Cala a boca, Emmett. – Edward gritou constrangido enquanto os convidados riam da situação.

- Bella tinha passado por uma situação difícil no passado e quando ela me contou que estava namorando Edward, não pude ficar mais feliz pela minha amiga. E também com um pouco de inveja porque você tem ficado cada dia mais gostoso, Edward, com todo o respeito, Bells. – Jake brincou e dessa vez até Edward riu sem graça.

- A gente brinca, mas hoje é um dia muito feliz para minha família e acredito que também para a de Bella. É incrível ver um casal que se completa e que se ama dessa forma e acho que o casamento era apenas um passo óbvio que eles dariam em alguma etapa da vida. – Emmett disse.

- E quero dizer que a simpaticíssima Sra. Esme Cullen pediu para eu acrescentar no discurso que agora a próxima etapa é dar um neto para ela. E a senhora Zafrina, que por sinal eu já vi tomando umas taças de champagne enquanto dançava na pista de dança, disse que apoia esse pensamento. – Jacob completou.

- Então, vamos por favor todos brindar a esse belo casal. E torcer para que minha mãe e minha avó não estejam trocando os anticoncepcionais de Bella por remédio de farinha. – Emmett disse levantando a taça de champagne enquanto todos nós brindávamos.

- A gente deveria ter pagado alguém para fazer um discurso. – Edward falou sacolejando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Eles podiam ter pegado mais pesado. Jacob com certeza poderia, acho que ele só se controlou porque nossos pais estão aqui. – falei olhando para meu amigo, mas Jake parecia deveras entretido secando Carlisle. – Ou não. Aparentemente meu melhor amigo não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara.

- Antes ele de olho no meu pai do que me deixando envergonhado.

- Eu me divirto com vocês dois. – disse com uma risada. De repente, ouvi uma música que pedi para a banda tocar começando. – Ei, vamos dançar. Pedi para tocarem essa música para a gente. Sempre lembro de você quando escuto.

"Green eyes (Olhos verdes)

You're the one that I wanted to find (Você era a pessoa que eu queria encontrar)

And anyone who tried to deny you (E qualquer um que tentou te rejeitar)

Must be out of their mind (Deve estar louco)"

- Obrigada. – falei passando a mão pelo rosto dele. – Eu devo ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- E você acha que eu não estou que nem bobo? Pode ter certeza que eu ainda vou te fazer mais feliz ainda, Carrapata. – sussurrou, abaixando para falar no pé de meu ouvido. – A lua-de-mel ainda está por vir e você não sabe das coisas que eu tenho em mente...

- O quê? – perguntei tímida e ele apenas deu seu sorriso mais sedutor.

- Surpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Pronto, demorou quase 6 meses, eu sei, eu sei, mas saiu. Eu cumpro minhas promessas.**

**Se vocês estão se perguntando quando sai o extra 3 (a lua-de-mel), a resposta infelizmente é que eu não faço ideia hahaha. Estou escrevendo uma fic nova chamada "Décimo Quinto Andar", para quem não sabe, e por enquanto meu foco é nela, mas juro que não pretendo demorar mais 6 meses.**

**O vestido de noiva de Bella : bit(.)ly(/)LI5B3v **

**O local da cerimônia: bit(.)ly(/)LI5Rj1**

**O local da festa: bit(.)ly(/)LI5Ye9**

**Tirem os parênteses.**

**Espero que tenha valido a pena, é difícil se reconectar com os personagens depois de um tempão sem escrevê-los. Não quero decepcionar as leitoras que sabem mais do que eu da fic hoje em dia rs.**

**Até a próxima.**

**Beijos,**

**Berry.**


	4. Amy

**N/A: Olá gente, QUE SAUDADEEEEE! **

**Primeiro de tudo: Feliz dia das mães!**

**Preciso falar que a minha vontade é de falar 50 linhas? (mas prometo tentar usar no máximo 5). Lembro que disse que ia ter o extra da lua-de-mel, mas honestamente perdi a vontade de escrevê-lo, então para colocar um ponto final nos extras de CdM, resolvi terminar com um sobre a Amy e também uma espiadinha mínima do que aconteceu depois do prólogo.**

**PS: Já aviso que não entendo nada de gravidez e quem me auxiliou foi o google. Entendam qualquer coisa que não faz sentido como licença poética.**

**Obrigada Honey Pie por betar isso aqui.**

* * *

><p><strong>Celebridade do Mês Extra<strong>

**Amy**

Dizer que o dia fora corrido seria pouco. Durante algumas horas da manhã, fiquei me perguntando onde que estava com a cabeça quando resolvi que era capaz de organizar o aniversário de Amy sozinha. Estava quase cedendo e dizendo a Edward que ele tinha razão, que eu deveria ter contratado alguém para fazer todo o serviço, mas Alice chegou praticamente no mesmo momento em que eu subia as escadas, pronta para ouvir um "eu te avisei" do meu marido.

Colocamos as decorações na área externa, organizamos os lugares onde as crianças brincariam e penduramos os _posters_ que Amy tanto insistiu que fossem espalhados pela festa. Ela estava fascinada por uma _boy band_ chamada One Way, em especial por um tal Henry, um dos integrantes do grupo. Edward odiava a banda, mas acho que boa parte do ódio era pelo fato de Amy ficar babando o dia inteiro em cima dos garotos. Certa vez eles tiveram uma briga feia por que Edward insinuou que um dos meninos jogava _no mesmo time_ que Jake.

- É sério mesmo que meu jardim está coberto de fotos desses moleques? – Edward reclamou enquanto Alice e eu dávamos os toques finais.

- Sim. A festa vai começar em 40 minutos, mudar a decoração agora não é uma opção. – falei dando um beijo em meu marido. – Ela vai amar.

- Mãe! – Amy gritava de dentro de casa.

- Calma aí, Carrapatinha! – Edward respondeu.

- Pai, não me chama assim quando meus amigos chegarem! Sério, eu vou morrer de vergonha! – ela gritou e eu sentia sua voz se aproximando. Edward bufou, não estava nada contente com a chegada da filha na pré-adolescência.

- Posso entrar? – ela questionou batendo na porta.

- Não, nós estamos pelados. – Edward respondeu.

- Eca, pai! Deixa de ser mentiroso, eu consigo ver vocês, a área externa é toda de vidro!

- Então pra que perguntou se podia entrar? – implicou com ela.

- Affe... – Amy rolou os olhos enquanto entrava.

- Tal mãe, tal filha... – Edward murmurou.

- AHHHH! – Amy gritou quando entrou no local, tocando o rosto dos integrantes da banda nos posters que estavam espalhados pelas paredes.

Amy andava um pouco histérica. Eu desconfiava que ela estava prestes a "virar mocinha", como havia dito a Edward. Isso deixou ele um pouco mais desesperado do que eu imaginava.

- Pronta para sua festa de 11 anos? – Alice questionou.

- SIM! – gritou mais uma vez.

Era difícil acreditar que a minha menininha já estava desse tamanho, que já se interessava por meninos... O tempo passa rápido demais.

- Parece que foi ontem que ela nasceu. – Edward comentou como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.

- Sim. Minha primeira gravidez. Que loucura...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A descoberta – 5 semanas<strong>_

Tudo começou com a minha intolerância ao cheiro de peixe. Zaza brincou que eu estava começando a desenvolver um trauma com o animal que nem Edward quando pequeno, mas depois questionou se não poderia ser um sinal de gravidez. Como resposta, eu ri, mas depois fiz as contas. Ah, meu Deus.

Lembrei-me que Sophie vinha nos visitar para tratar de alguns assuntos com Edward pessoalmente e pedi que passasse na farmácia e comprasse um teste de gravidez. Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas não fez nenhum comentário a mais.

- Zaza, me promete uma coisa?

- Eu não vou falar nada com Esme, prometo. – respondeu já sabendo muito bem o que eu iria pedir.

- Por favor. Eu ainda nem sei...

- Isso é algo que eu não me meteria. – disse sorrindo e me dando um beijo na bochecha. – Mas você acha que está grávida?

- Não sei. Talvez. Eu vou falar com Edward, quando Sophie chegar, pode pedir pra ela ir ao nosso quarto?

- Sem problemas.

Subi as escadas sentindo borboletas dançando no meu estômago. Como iria contar isso para Edward?

- Amor? – chamei tocando seu ombro para tentar acordá-lo. Sem sucesso. – Edward... Edward... Cachorro...CACHORRO.

- Sono, Carrapata. Vem pra cá. – resmungou me puxando pra frente dele e afundando sua cabeça em meu pescoço.

- Acho que eu estou grávida. – soltei. Merda, não era muito bem assim que eu estava planejando contar quando subi as escadas.

- O quê? – questionou meio alarmado, mas depois riu. – Você quase me pegou Carrapata, hoje é primeiro de abril.

- Eu juro que eu não estou brincando.

- Não adianta. – ele riu.

- Sophie está trazendo o teste de gravidez de farmácia, queria que você estivesse junto comigo.

- Você está falando sério? – questionou, mas desta fez completamente desperto. Olhou para minha barriga por alguns segundos, parecendo querer ver alguma evidência de que talvez tivesse alguma criança lá dentro.

- Sim. – olhei nos olhos dele.

- Ok, vamos esperar para fazer o teste. – disse com calma.

- Eu estou nervosa. – confessei mexendo na fronha do travesseiro.

- Calma. Vai ver você só está com gazes e está pensando que é gravidez**.**

- Eu nunca fiquei uma semana sem menstruar por causa de gazes.

- Uma semana?

- Achei que era pra eu menstruar essa semana, mas na verdade era pra ter menstruado semana passada. Tem tanta coisa na minha cabeça esses dias por causa da cirurgia de Sue... – comecei a contar, mas alguém bateu na porta e pedi que entrasse.

- O negócio que você pediu. – Sophie me entregou uma sacola.

- Você veio rápido.

- Estava praticamente aqui quando você me ligou. Vou dar um momento para vocês e a gente se encontra lá embaixo daqui a pouco para conversar sobre como vai ser esse mês, ok, Edward?

- Claro. – ele respondeu se sentando na cama.

- Já volto. – disse indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Você não disse que queria que fizéssemos isso juntos? – ele questionou me seguindo.

- Sim, mas a parte de fazer xixi nisso aqui, acho que posso fazer sozinha.

- Não precisa de um pouco do xixi do pai também não? Desculpa, é que agora eu quem estou nervoso então estou tentando descontrair o clima.

- Espera aí.

Abri o pacote e segui as instruções como mandava na caixa. Depois chamei Edward e coloquei o exame em cima da bancada. Um minuto depois nós estávamos encarando o pedaço de plástico.

- O símbolo de mais quer dizer positivo, né? - ele indagou.

- Você está honestamente me fazendo essa pergunta, Cachorro?

- Desculpa, agora eu estou mais nervoso ainda. Você não está pregando uma peça em mim, está Carrapata?

- Definitivamente não.

- Calma, pode ser que o Emmett esteja planejando isso… É a cara dele querer fazer isso com a gente.

- Eu acabei de fazer xixi nisso, Edward! Sophie que comprou na farmácia!

- Tem certeza?

- Eu não vou responder essa pergunta.

- Ok… - disse fazendo uma longa pausa e então, finalmente falou - Caramba, Carrapata.

- Eu sei… O que você está pensando? – perguntei nervosa.

- Seus peitos vão ficar maiores ainda. Eu vou ter que compartilhar as meninas.

- Cachorro! Sério que é isso que você está pensando?

- Desculpa. - ele riu e colocou os braços em volta de mim. – Tem um bebê aqui.

- Eu sei. Não faço ideia de como isso aconteceu, mas sim… nós vamos ser pais.

- Ah, eu faço um pouco de ideia de como aconteceu sim.

_**Emoção - 9 semanas**_

Edward estava me observando e passando a mão pela minha barriga. Acho que cochilei a tarde inteira, pois nem vi quando ele chegou. Seu novo CD foi lançado no mês passado e a divulgação estava a todo gás. Aguardamos o dia que ele teria um tempo livre para podermos fazer a primeira ultrassom do bebê. Queria que ele ficasse mais tempo do meu lado, mas sabia que não era algo que poderia exigir.

- Há quando tempo você está aqui? – perguntei.

- Uma hora, mais ou menos. Daqui a pouco você tem que levantar para podermos ir a consulta.

- Eu tenho me sentido tão cansada. – bocejei puxando ele mais pra perto de mim.

- Ainda não dá para ver que sua barriga está crescendo.

- Mas os meus seios já estão maiores. – comentei.

- Isso eu certamente percebi. – ele riu.

- A gente vai saber qual o tamanho do bebê daqui a pouco. Quero ouvir o coraçãozinho dele. – comentei animada.

- Você acha que é menino ou menina?

- Ainda não sei. Sabe que não parei para pensar nisso?

- Eu acho que é menina. – ele deu seu palpite.

- Hmmm... Se for menina, certamente vai dar trabalho ao papai.

- Nem me fala! – ele riu. – A vida é muito louca. Quem diria que uma reportagem daria nisso tudo, né? Meu charme é incrível.

- Seu charme? – gargalhei.

- Sim. – ele piscou.

- Na verdade eu acho que você que caiu pelo meu charme primeiro, Cachorro. Eu lembro de você todo nervoso já no primeiro dia, me olhando esquisito, falando um monte de besteiras sem parar...

- Era esquisito? Estava tentando fazer uma coisa mais sexy. Não funcionou?

- Bom, estou esperando um filho seu, acho que essa pergunta não precisa de resposta. Vai ver eu gosto de esquisitos...

- Que bom. – sorriu e encostou seus lábios aos meus.

- E ok, você tem seu charme...

- Eu sei... – me deu uma piscadela e começou a rir quando rolei os olhos. – Vamos? Felix já deve estar esperando a gente lá embaixo.

Durante o caminho para a clínica onde faria o exame, percebemos que um paparazzo estava nos seguindo e, por mais que Felix tentasse fazer vários outros caminhos alternativos, o fotógrafo não nos dava folga.

- Eles vão suspeitar que você está grávida. Os boatos vão começar. – Edward me avisou. Acho que estava pedindo permissão para seguirmos adiante, mesmo sem realmente dizer isso.

- Ok. Só não vamos admitir nada agora, ok? Tem como a gente entrar sem falar diretamente com eles? – questionei.

- Acredito que sim, vou dar um jeito com os seguranças da clínica. – Felix informou.

Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ainda era difícil me adaptar com o fato de que existiam pessoas que saiam atrás de uma foto minha com o meu marido fazendo coisas mundanas. Já havia me acostumado a ler besteira nas revistas, mas essa situação de ter sempre alguém atrás de nós nunca me deixou confortável.

Conseguimos entrar na clínica e ficar em um estacionamento privado, mas o fotógrafo subiu em um muro e ficou batendo fotos de quando saíamos do carro. Era óbvio que daqui algumas horas essas fotos já estariam na internet e muitas pessoas ficariam especulando se o famoso cantor Edward Cullen estaria prestes a ter um filho. Aquilo me incomodava, queria que fosse uma coisa só nossa, mas também tinha plena noção de que era inevitável.

- Você está bem? – Edward questionou enquanto entrávamos.

- Sim, só ansiosa para ouvir o coração do bebê, quero saber se está tudo bem. Só isso que me importa hoje.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Carrapata. – ele disse dando um beijo em minha cabeça.

Ao entrarmos na clínica, vi a bochecha da recepcionista corar ao olhar para Edward. Engraçado que mesmo sendo uma clínica popular entre as celebridades, meu marido ainda conseguia causar esse tipo de reação em algumas pessoas que estavam acostumadas com os famosos. Talvez pelo fato da consulta estar sobre o nome de Isabella Cullen, ela não tenha ligado meu sobrenome ao homem com o qual me casei.

- Senhora Isabella? – a recepcionista me chamou. – Preciso que preencha esta ficha e logo em seguida irei chamá-la para a consulta com a Dr. Peret, ok?

- Preenche para mim? – entreguei o formulário para Edward com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ok, mas você vai ter que me ajudar aqui. – informou apertando o botão da caneta para começar a escrever. – Você está tendo prisão de ventre?

- Tá perguntando isso aí? – questionei olhando o papel. Realmente perguntava isso. E várias outras coisas que eu não queria que Edward visse a resposta. – Ok, me dá aqui que eu respondo.

- Você está com vergonha, Carrapata? – ele gargalhou.

- Claro que não. – menti.

- Amor, eu sei quando você vai cagar, você sempre aperta o negócio que solta cheirinho gostoso.– ele disse e eu apertei a perna dele. Talvez com um pouco mais de força do que eu imaginava.

- Fica quieto. – pedi olhando para os lados, com medo que alguém pudesse escutar esse tipo de informação pessoal.

- Você arrancou uma pelinha da minha perna! – disse esfregando o lugar onde minhas unhas estavam. - Se tiver alguma caixinha de comportamento agressivo você pode marcar, viu?

- Desculpa, foi sem querer... mais ou menos. – falei enquanto me concentrava em responder as perguntas.

Após preencher tudo que era necessário, não tardou para a médica me chamar. Ela me pesou e mediu minha pressão, em seguida observou a folha que preenchi e me esclareceu sobre algumas coisas que eu estava sentindo.

Ela me deitou para fazer a ultrassom e meu coração estava acelerado. Tenho certeza que Edward também compartilhava do meu nervosismo, pois suas mãos estavam suadas e sei que ele estava se controlando para não abrir a boca e falar um monte de besteiras.

Quando a médica apontou para o bebê, meus olhos começaram a encher d`água. Ele era real e estava bem ali. Pequenino, frágil...meu e de Edward. Os pelos de meu braço ficaram arrepiados ao ouvir o som frenético de seu coraçãozinho. Virei o rosto para observar Edward e ele parecia fascinado pela imagem.

- Tudo perfeito. – a médica assegurou. – Você está com 9 semanas e o bebê com aproximadamente 5cm.

- Ele é tão pequenininho. - Edward falou sem tirar os olhos da imagem.

- Sim, mas cresce rápido. Você vai ver a diferença na próxima vez!

Ele assentiu e não despregou os olhos do monitor até o momento que a imagem se desfez.

_**A seca e a sede - 13 semanas**_

Eu não sei por quê fiquei surpresa. Sinceramente, eu já estava esperando por esse momento há muito tempo, mas quando Alice entrou pela casa com duas sacolas de roupas infantis, eu não consegui esconder meu choque. A gente ainda nem fazia ideia se era menino ou menina.

- Eu juro que se você trouxer mais coisa para essa criança, não vou te contar o sexo do bebê quando eu descobrir.

- Isso é uma coisa muito cruel de se falar para mim, Bella. Aliás, eu, se fosse você, já teria feito o exame de sangue para descobrir o sexo.

- Não quero, prefiro ver na ultrassonografia. Já expliquei isso, acho mais emocionante.

- Esses dias eu li na All Right que um amigo próximo da família assegurou que era um menino. – Alice contou com ar de riso. Achava o máximo a criatividade das revistas hoje em dia.

- Nossa, deve ser próximo mesmo, tão próximo que tem contato direto com o bebê. – rolei os olhos. – Até o bebê nascer vai sair tanta coisa por aí. Isso porque a gente ainda nem assumiu formalmente que eu estou esperando um bebê.

- Por sinal, quando vocês vão falar sobre isso com a mídia? Ou não vão falar.

- Eu quis esperar um pouco porque estava com medo de acontecer alguma coisa, mas daqui a pouco minha barriga vai começar a realmente aparecer...

- Ela já está aparecendo. E eu tenho quase certeza de que quando você for parir, seus peitos vão tá batendo no seu queixo.

- Obrigada pela sua gentileza, Alice.

- Apenas fatos. – deus os ombros. – Tem gente que acha gravidez uma coisa muito excitante, Jasper já me contou que tem vários pornôs com grávida que fazem sucesso.

- Você tá querendo me oferecer uma oferta de trabalho ou algo do gênero?

- Eca, Bella! Não sei nem porque eu estou falando disso com você, na verdade. Toda vez que eu falo sacanagem contigo esqueço que depois você vai utilizar tudo com o meu irmão.

- Mais ou menos...a gente não faz sexo há tipo 2 meses. É um recorde do seu irmão, honestamente. – comentei.

Edward estava fazendo a divulgação do novo CD e a gente se via uma ou duas vezes por semana. Antes, quando ficávamos alguns dias sem nos ver, ele ia chegar em casa cheio de desejo e ficaríamos algumas boas horas presos no quarto ou em qualquer lugar que nos desse na telha, mas agora, parecia que as coisas haviam mudado e como eu me sentia insegura, tinha medo de perguntar a ele se o problema eram as mudanças do meu corpo. Ele comentou que havia notado que meus seios ficaram maiores e por isso eu talvez tenha passado a usar blusas mais decotadas quando ele está em casa, mas sempre que as coisas começavam a esquentar um pouco mais, ele inventava alguma coisa para fugir.

- Sério? Ele deve tá com medo de cutucar a criança com o pau. Sério, isso é a cara do Edward.

- Você acha?

- Eu conheço meus irmãos, Bella. Edward é do tipo que tem medo de cutucar a criança. Emmett é do tipo que acha que _vai_ cutucar a criança e a cada vez que faz isso mentalmente pensa "Oi, é o papai". – disse séria.

- Isso foi bem doentio.

- Eu sei, mas meus irmãos são assim. – deu os ombros novamente.

- Daqui a pouco ele vai chegar em casa, vou conversar com ele.

- Que conversar o quê, Bella. Vai pro quarto e fica pelada em cima da cama. – bufou. Só faltou me chamar de amadora. Às vezes eu ficava dividida entre querer saber o que Jasper podia tê-la ensinado e o pavor de descobrir.

Informei a ela que as coisas não se resolviam assim, mas admito que quando faltava mais ou menos 10 minutos para Edward chegar, fui pro quarto e fiquei pelada em cima da cama. Depois fiquei apavorada pensando que ele poderia chegar com Sophie e coloquei a calcinha e o sutiã. Passaram mais 5 minutos e eu liguei o foda-se, fiquei pelada de novo. Problema de quem entrasse no quarto, não estava nem um pouco preocupada. Mentira, estava apavorada por dentro.

- Ca... puta que pariu. – Edward estava parado boquiaberto na porta.

- Saudades? – questionei esticando as costas e colocando os peitos pra frente. Eu tinha que usar minhas armas.

- Jesus... – ele suspirou.

- Estou esperando... – murmurei. Já estava me sentindo idiota e se ele não saísse da porta naquele momento, eu ia vestir minhas roupas e provavelmente começar a chorar.

- Calma. – pediu fechando a porta. Em seguida caminhou vagarosamente até a ponta da cama. – Preciso fazer 3 perguntas antes.

- Você não vai cutucar a criança com o pau, Cachorro! – falei frustrada pela espera.

- Quem disse que eu ia perguntar isso?

- Errei? – questionei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Psiu, fica quieta que eu tenho 2 perguntas pra fazer ainda. – disse chegando mais perto ainda e tirando o casaco. – Seus peitos estão doloridos? Se eu mordiscar ou apertar, eles vão doer?

- Só um pouco doloridos. – salivei um pouco enquanto ele tirava a camisa e chutava o tênis para longe. – Mas acho que eu não me importo.

- Ok. Só mais uma pergunta. – ele abaixou a calça levando a cueca junto e tirou as meias. Seu pênis já estava semiereto. Ele colocou uma mão em volta e começou a se acariciar vagarosamente, para cima e para baixo. – Você está pronta?

_**Menina - 17 semanas**_

- O que houve? Eu te contei um monte de novidades e agora você tá assim, cabisbaixa. Foi alguma coisa que eu falei? – Jake questionou.

- Estou com saudades do Edward. – confessei. – Ele começou a turnê há duas semanas e eu não aguento mais só falar com ele por telefone.

- Ele não volta amanhã?

- Sim, mas eu queria estar com ele todos os dias. A gente teve que remarcar a ultra pra saber o sexo do bebê para hoje de tarde. Era para ele ter voltado para casa ontem, mas só vai chegar hoje de manhã porque teve um problema com o voo, sei lá que merda que aconteceu. – falei mal humorada.

- Não fica assim, Bells. Daqui a pouco a turnê termina e ele vai poder ficar em casa com vocês. – tentou me confortar.

- É... – concordei meio chorosa. Faltava muito para a turnê terminar. Da última vez Edward tinha ficado 1 ano e meio viajando por aí. O que acontece é que naquela época eu tinha mais ânimo para ficar viajando com ele.

- Ei, bebê. – Jake se agachou na minha frente e começou a falar com a minha barriga. – Sua mãe é dramática, né? Espero que isso você não herde dela. Se você for menino, tem que puxar seu pai todinho, vai arrasar corações. E se for menina, tudo bem, pode sair igualzinha sua mãe porque a danada é linda, mas nada de ter essa veia dramática.

- Bobo. – ri. – Jake, você quer ser o padrinho do bebê?

- Eu? – indagou surpreso.

- Claro.

- Tem certeza? Edward não vai querer que o irmão seja?

- A gente já conversou sobre isso. Ele disse que ficaria muito feliz se você aceitasse o convite.

- Nossa... É claro que eu aceito. – falou me dando um abraço. Ele parecia realmente estar tocado com o pedido.

- Não vai chorar. – brinquei.

- Não prometo nada. – riu.

- Não é todo dia que eu chego em casa e vejo um homem agachado entre as pernas da minha esposa. – Edward disse entrando na sala e brincando com Jake.

- Meu amor, nem coberta de nutella. E olha que eu amo nutella. – Jacob comentou deixando meu marido totalmente sem graça. Ninguém mandou querer dar uma de engraçadinho.

- E ai, cara? – esticou a mão para cumprimentar Jake, mas meu amigo foi logo o dando um abraço. Às vezes acho que ele fazia de propósito.

- Obrigado. Bells acabou de me convidar para ser padrinho do bebê. Honestamente não poderia ficar mais feliz. Muito obrigado.

- Que isso. A gente que vai agradecer quando você vier aqui ajudar a trocar algumas fraldas.

- Ai meu Deus, posso voltar atrás? Brincadeira!

- Eu também quero um abraço. – resmunguei. Jake veio em minha direção. – Não seu, do meu marido!

- Grossa.. – murmurou Jake saindo de perto de mim. - Só não vou embora porque a Zaza já me contou o que tem para o almoço.

Jacob ficou com a gente até o horário que tínhamos que ir para a clínica fazer o exame de ultrassom. Era hoje que descobriríamos o sexo do bebê e estava morrendo de ansiedade. Quando Edward voltava a ficar do meu lado, tudo parecia estar as mil maravilhas. Queria falar para ele o quanto precisava dele ao meu lado nesse momento, mas quando me casei com ele, sabia que essas coisas poderiam acontecer. Ele estava cumprindo com seu trabalho, eu não poderia me meter nisso.

- Vamos lá, Isabella. – a médica falou enquanto movia o aparelho pela minha barriga. – 17 semanas. Você consegue ver? Aqui é a cabeça, as mãozinhas, a barriga, as perninhas. Tudo ótimo! Querem saber o sexo?

- Sim. – falei e Edward apenas assentiu.

- É uma menina.

- Você acertou. – comentei sorrindo olhando para Edward. Os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas e involuntariamente os meus se encheram também.

- Você pode se trocar, Isabella. Espero vocês na minha sala. – a Dra. Perret saiu e nos deixou a sós.

- Tá tudo bem? – questionei.

- Sim. – ele sorriu. – Mais uma menina para eu amar. Estou apenas emocionado, desculpe.

- Eu te amo. – falei apertando a mão dele.

- Eu também amo vocês.

_**Solidão - 23 semanas**_

- Esse livro tem tantos nomes que eu não faço nem ideia por onde começar. – bufei jogando o livro que havia ganhado de Esme em cima da mesa da cozinha.

- Você não tem nenhum nome em mente? – Zaza indagou sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Não. Eu nunca fui dessas meninas que fica fantasiando com o nome dos filhos que vai ter. Ter filho era uma coisa tão distante na minha mente, Zaza.

- E isso é ruim? Você me parece muito feliz.

- É incrível. – falei passando a mão por minha proeminente barriga. – Eu acho que não imaginava que estava tão pronta para ser mãe até descobrir minha gravidez.

- Não tem nenhum nome que tenha importância para você? – questionou.

- Nada me vem a mente. Tem um nome ou outro que eu acho até interessante, mas não sei. Edward também sugeriu alguns, mas não teve nenhum pelo que eu tenha ficado louca, que tenha sentido que aquele era o nome que minha filha deveria levar para o resto da vida.

- Hmmm... – levantou-se e foi até o fogão.

- Que houve?

- Nada, ué.

- Você fez "hmmm", o que está me escondendo vovó?

- Nada, menina!

- Você tem um nome!

- Claro que tenho. Me chamo Zafrina, eu hein, mas que ideia!

- Ok, ok. Você não quer me contar, entendi.

Levantei e ia caminhando para as escadas quando Zaza pediu que eu voltasse.

- Não queria falar porque não queria que soasse como se não considerasse Esme como uma filha. – justificou. - Se eu tivesse uma filha biológica, eu a chamaria de Amy. – contou. – Desde novinha eu sempre gostei desse nome, era o nome da minha boneca favorita e depois que cresci ficava me imaginando com uma filha linda chamada Amy.

- Amy... – falei em voz alta cogitando o nome.

- Simples e doce.

- Sim. – sorri passando a mão na barriga. – Eu gosto de como ele soa. Você me daria a honra?

- Sério? – questionou surpresa. – Você quer usar esse nome?

- É lindo e significa algo além da descrição que provavelmente tem nesse livro. – falei apontando para o livro que ainda descansava na mesa.

- É claro que você pode usar o nome, menina! Ter uma bisneta chamada Amy também me parece uma beleza! – brincou.

- Vou ver o que Edward pensa... – falei pegando o celular para ligar para ele.

Neste momento ele estava em New Orleans, onde faria um show pela noite. Resolvi subir para o quarto, pois caso Edward não concordasse com o nome, gostaria de me preparar para contar a Zaza.

- Amor?

- Carrapata? – questionou.

- Só pode ser, né? Tem outra mulher que te chama de amor?

- Minha mãe, mas normalmente é no diminutivo.

- Hmmm. – resmunguei com desconfiança.

- Sério, Carrapata? Ciúmes?

- Quem falou que eu estou com ciúmes?

- Te conheço. Se você respirar diferente eu já sei que tem alguma coisa no ar. Pode ficar tranquila que eu só tenho olhos para você.

- Eu sei. – sorri. Por mais que tivessem dias que a insegurança batesse, eu sabia que Edward jamais mentiria sobre seus sentimentos para mim. Eu me sentia amada todos os dias.

- Como tá minha outra menina?

- Bem. Aliás, foi por causa disso que eu liguei. Acho que ela já tem um nome. Quer dizer, se você concordar.

- Qual?

- Amy.

- Amy... – repetiu como se estivesse assimilando a palavra, da mesma forma como eu fiz. – Eu gosto.

- Sim. Era o nome que Zaza daria para sua filha caso um dia tivesse a oportunidade.

- Gostei mais ainda. Nossa Amy.

- Quando você chegar minha barriga estará maior ainda. – comentei. Desta vez ele ficaria distante de mim por quase 3 semanas. Aquilo estava me deixando totalmente para baixo.

- Irei enchê-la de beijos. Você e a barriga, apenas para deixar bem claro. – ele riu.

- Eu estou com saudades. Quero você aqui do meu lado. – confessei. – Eu tenho sentido tanto a sua falta, Edward. Tem dias que isso me consome.

- Eu também sinto, Carrapata. Queria te carregar para tudo quanto é canto.

- Tenho me sentido tão sozinha... – admiti, por mais que tivesse me prometido que não comentaria sobre isso com ele. Não podia cobrar sua presença. Eu aceitei embarcar nisso com ele, eu sabia as consequências da vida de famoso.

- Ei, não fica assim, Carrapata. – ele tentou me tranquilizar, mas o efeito foi contrário. Eu comecei a chorar. Que vergonha. – Meu amor, você sabe que eu estaria aí agora se eu não tivesse que trabalhar. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Sim... – respondi tentando limpar as lágrimas. – Só que às vezes isso não parece ser o suficiente.

- Eu vou tentar deixar algumas horas livres e pego um voo para te ver nem que seja por 2 horas, ok? Vou conversar com Sophie, ver se conseguimos desmarcar algumas coisas. Darei meu jeito.

- Não. É o seu trabalho. Eu estou sendo carente, apenas isso. Coisas da gravidez...

- Eu não quero que você sinta como se estivesse fazendo isso sozinha, Carrapata. Eu estou com você nessa.

- Eu sei. Eu...deixa para lá.

- Para de chorar, amor. – disse com uma voz doce.

- Não consigo.

- Onde você está?

- No nosso quarto.

- Então deita na cama.

- Não estou no clima para fazer sexo por telefone, Edward.

- Deixa de ser safada, não ia fazer nada disso! Deita na nossa cama. – instruiu. – Agora pega o travesseiro, aquele bem fofo. Pegou?

- Sim.

- Me coloca no alto falante bem pertinho do seu ouvido.

- Pronto.

- Agora finge que eu sou o travesseiro e me abraça bem forte.

- O travesseiro não parece com você.

- Por que meu corpo é todo durinho?

- Não. Porque ele não tentou passar a mão no meu peito.

- Que isso, Isabella! Até parece que eu sou esse tipo de pessoa... – disse com sarcasmo. – Já tá abraçadinha?

- Sim.

- Então fecha os olhos e relaxa. Eu te amo.

Eu ia responder, mas ele começou a cantar para mim. Era de se imaginar que, por ser cantor, Edward sempre fazia isso comigo. Mas normalmente quando ele cantava, não era especificamente para mim. Talvez para me mostrar uma canção, para saber minha opinião sobre uma coisa ou outra, às vezes até cantava alguma música comigo, mas eram poucas as vezes que ele cantava diretamente para mim. A voz dele me arrepiava, me tranquilizava.

Agarrei o travesseiro mais forte e me deixei ser guiada pelos versos de amor.

_**Desejo - 30 semanas **_

Nessie estava olhando para Edward com cara de assustada. Parecia não entender nada do que estava acontecendo e aquilo me dava uma vontade enorme de rir.

- Você está ouvindo o papai, Amy? Bate aqui, garota! – ele falava e nossa filha começava a mexer na minha barriga. Eu estava gargalhando, aquilo era demais.

- Será que ela vai ter os seus olhos? – questionei.

- Tem que ter seu cabelo. Seu sorriso lindo. – falou passando a mão na minha barriga e abrindo um sorriso tão grande, que definitivamente desejei que o sorriso que ela herdasse, fosse o dele.

- Fico imaginando como vai ser o jeitinho dela. Queria tanto ela nos meus braços já. – suspirei passando a mão pela barriga enquanto Edward a enchia de beijos.

- Vem Nessie! – Edward chamou e a cachorra subiu na cama. Em seguida, pra minha surpresa, ela começou a lamber minha barriga com sua língua áspera me fazendo rir um pouco mais.

- Preciso levantar pra fazer xixi! – falei tentando levantar rápido, mas a minha barriga estava impedindo um pouco na minha agilidade.

- Toda hora, hein?! – Edward brincou.

- Ela adora brincar com a minha bexiga. – respondi. – Cachoooorro...

- Acabou o papel?

- Não...tô com vontade de sorvete.

- Me diz que é o que tem no congelador.

- Sim. Mas coloca _marshmallow_ e também calda de chocolate. E se der, joga um pouquinho de _penut butter_ em cima.

- Jesus...

- Não me julga!

- Ok, ok. Tô indo.

Fiquei brincando com Nessie enquanto ele não chegava, mas depois de 15 minutos, comecei a ficar preocupada. Não é possível que ele levasse esse tempo todo para colocar as coisas que eu pedi num potinho. Estava prestes e levantar da cama e ir atrás dele, quando meu marido entrou pelo quarto.

- Você não vai acreditar! – falou como se algo muito chocante tivesse acontecido. Temi pelo pior.

- Não tem sorvete?

- Não, Carrapata!

- Ufa! Não tem _penut butter_?

- Caraca, Bella! Tá aqui sua sobremesa. – falou me entregando o potinho com tudo que eu havia pedido.

- Ué, o que foi então?

- Acabei de ver Carmem e Felix se pegando. Se pegando! Tipo língua com língua. Acho que vi até ele com a mão na bunda dela, mas talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco a cena na minha mente.

- Me leva lá! – pedi me levantando na mesma hora.

Nós descemos as escadas e fomos para a cozinha no escuro. Se ficássemos parados do lado da bancada da cozinha, dava para ver Carmen e Felix no jardim. Edward não estava mentindo, estava rolando uma mão na bundinha.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí? – Zaza questionou.

Estava me sentindo mal. Fiquei pensando no que a vovó pensaria de mim, uma mulher grávida, essa hora da noite fofocando a vida dos empregados da casa.

- Felix e Carmen estão se pegando no jardim. – Edward comentou.

- Ela é casada! – Zaza falou chocada. – Saiam da frente, deixa eu ver que eu sou mais baixa que vocês!

Eu amo minha família.

_**Família - 37 semanas**_

Podia ser um dia como qualquer outro, mas quando caminhei para a cozinha e senti uma água escorrendo pelas minhas pernas, percebi que hoje tudo ia ser diferente.

- Zaza! – gritei! – Zaza, vem cá!

A vovó chegou correndo e preocupada, quando viu minha calça moletom molhada, não teve dúvidas do que havia acontecido.

- Vou chamar Felix e nós vamos para o hospital. – ela falou. – Fica tranquila que eu sei onde estão as coisas da maternidade.

- Eu quero o Edward. – murmurei.

- Fica calma, meu bem. – ela disse indo até o local onde ficavam as roupas de passar. Ela voltou com uma calça e uma calcinha na mão. - A gente liga para ele a caminho da maternidade.

- Eu não quero ter minha filha sem meu marido do meu lado! – resmunguei enquanto ela me ajudava a me trocar. Me sentia uma criança.

- Bella, eu vou pegar as coisas da maternidade lá em cima. Você fica aí quieta que Felix vai vir para te acompanhar até o carro, ok?

- Ok.

Felix veio logo em seguida e me deu a mão, me levando até o carro. Eu não precisava que ele me desse a mão, conseguia caminhar sozinha, mas fiquei contente pelo suporte.

- A senhora está bem?

- Sim.

- Vamos. – Zaza disse assim que entrou no carro. – Já mandei uma mensagem para sua sogra avisando que sua bolsa estourou e que estamos indo para o hospital. Ela disse que daqui a pouco estará a caminho. Imagino que você mesma queira ligar para Edward.

Ela me deu o celular e liguei para meu marido imediatamente. De repente, me deu uma vontade de chorar tão grande. Por que ele não poderia estar do meu lado?

- O que houve, Carrapata?

- Edward, vem para casa.

- O que aconteceu, Bella?

- Minha bolsa estourou. Eu tô indo para o hospital. Vem para cá, eu não quero fazer isso sem você. – falei e comecei a chorar.

- Você tá sentindo dor?

- Vem logo, Edward.

- Eu vou tentar ir o mais rápido que eu conseguir, ok? Vou falar com Sophie e ver o que dá para fazer. Seja forte, meu amor.

- Não demora, tá? Você promete?

- Eu vou fazer o possível. Eu te amo.

- Também. – falei desligando o celular e encostando a cabeça no ombro de Zaza.

- Vai dar tudo certo, menina. Fica calma, pensa na sua bebê.

Nós chegamos no hospital e eu tentei manter o foco, mas era difícil. A enfermeira me informou que minha médica foi avisada e que iam monitorar minhas contrações.

Amy estava vindo antes do tempo. Edward iria tirar um mês de folga do trabalho semana que vem, mas ela decidiu que queria nascer hoje. Meu marido estava em Miami fazendo um show, levaria no mínimo 5 horas até que ele chegasse aqui. Eu só podia rezar para que ficasse tudo ok e que Amy, que estava tão ansiosa para nascer, pudesse aguentar mais um pouquinho e esperar pelo papai.

Me levaram para um quarto e, como Zaza falou, Esme não demorou a chegar no hospital acompanhada de Carlisle. Elas me tranquilizaram, me deram a mão quando a primeira contração veio com tudo. Limparam minhas lágrimas quando eu caía no choro e ligavam para Edward quando eu pedia. Ele já estava em um avião a caminho de Los Angeles e agora não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para ele chegar mais rápido, apenas aguardar.

- Bella, fica calma. Suas contrações ainda não estão regulares, você vai ver que ainda vai dar tempo de Edward chegar e sobrará tempo. – Esme falou.

- A gente está aqui com você. Não fica com medo, ok? – Zaza falou passando a mão pela minha testa.

- Você não está sozinha. Confia na gente. – Esme sorriu e eu me senti um pouco melhor. – Pode deixar que quando Edward chegar eu vou dar uma bronca nele.

- A gente não tinha como prever que ela ia nascer agora. Eu ainda estou com 37 semanas e meia. Tô com medo de dar algo errado com ela, quero que ela esteja bem.

- Quer que eu chame a doutora? – Zaza perguntou. – Ela pode te falar melhor sobre o que tá acontecendo com a bebê.

Eu assenti e a doutora Peret veio me ver mais uma vez. Ela me garantiu que minha bebê já estava pronta para vir ao mundo e que eu não devia temer. Me falou que obviamente existem riscos, mas Amy não nasceria prematura.

O tempo entre minhas contrações estavam cada vez menores e a dor acabou me distraindo. Estava gritando de dor quando meu marido entrou pela porta.

- Você está bem? – ele questionou e eu comecei a chorar, porque aparentemente era só isso que eu conseguia fazer. Seja de dor, de desespero ou de felicidade.

Esme estava certa. Levaram mais 2 horas para que minhas contrações ficassem regulares, com intervalos curtos. Quando a médica informou que minha dilatação já havia atingido 10 centímetros e Amy estava pronta para nascer.

Eu gritei, chorei um pouco mais e senti uma dor que nunca havia sentido na vida, mas quando ouvi o forte choro dela era como se tudo tivesse parado. Ela estava ali, tão pequenininha. Edward cortou o cordão umbilical e a médica me entregou ela. Beijei sua cabeça e olhei para Edward tentando saber se ele também estava sentindo aquilo que eu sentia, um amor tão louco que eu não conseguia nem explicar. Lá estava o olhar de fascinação novamente.

- Ela é tão pequena. – ele falou tocando as costas dela com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu te amo, Amy. – disse perto do ouvido dela.

- E eu amo vocês duas. – Edward falou logo em seguida.

* * *

><p>- Bella? Carrapata? – Edward me chamou.<p>

- Oi, desculpa.. me distraí pensando.

- Os convidados estão chegando. Jake já está aqui.

- Dindo! – Amy gritou dando um abraço em Jake.

- E ai, garota? Trouxe seu presente. - falou entregando uma caixa com boneca para Amy.

- Obrigada... – ela agradeceu, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a cara de decepção ao ver que era uma boneca.

- Que foi? Não gostou? Ué, eu tinha te dado duas bonecas quando você era pequena que você não desgrudava...como era mesmo que você as chamava?

- Lu e Milly... – ela falou baixinho com medo que algum dos amigos que já estavam lá escutassem. – É que agora eu sou grande, dindo.

- Amy, sem fazer desfeita, que coisa feia. – sacodi a cabeça e me aproximei de Jake dando um abraço. – Cadê o Daniel?

- Ah, Dans vem daqui a pouco. Foi buscar a Ray na casa da mãe dele. Menina, nossa viagem foi incrível, depois te conto detalhes, mas só falo que se eu pudesse engravidar Ray já estaria com grandes chances de ter mais alguns irmãozinhos. – ele disse no meu ouvido me fazendo gargalhar. – Ei, Amy, volta aqui. O dindo tava zoando com você. Toma.

Dizer que Jake era exagerado, era pouco. Ele deu um cordão com um pingente de brilhantes escrito 1W, sigla da banda One Way. Preciso falar que Amy gritou?

Me virei para procurar Edward, mas não foi preciso. Ele estava parado do meu lado com Ryan, nosso terceiro e último filho. Ele estava com os cabelos ruivos cheios de nós e a boca coberta de baba e coisas marrons.

- Pelo amor de Deus, me fala que ele comeu chocolate. – falei estendendo os braços para pegar meu filho.

- Não...

- Então me fala que isso não é bosta da Lily...ou dele...ou de ninguém.

- Eca, Carrapata. Claro que não. É terra. Ele tava comendo o jardim – explicou.

- Edward, eu falei para você ficar de olho nele. Esse garoto é atentado!

- Rawwwwrrrrrr, mamãe! – Ryan imitou um leão. Ele é adorável demais, esse safado!

- Eu estava de olho nele, mas fui ajudar a Zaza a descer as escadas e pedi para o Josh ficar de olho nele. Aí ele, espetinho como é, deixou o irmão comer terra porque se distraiu brincando com o avião de controle remoto. Deixa que eu vou lavar a cara desse sem vergonha.

- Sou sem vergonha, não! Eu sou muito evegonhado! – Ryan disse e começou a rir. Esse ia me dar um trabalho...igualzinho ao pai.

- A gente já volta.

A festa seguiu e assim como a família, outros convidados foram chegando. Tive que dar atenção a todo mundo e ao mesmo tempo me virar para que tudo ocorresse de maneira perfeita. Quando foi a hora de cantar o parabéns, não só Amy, como todos no local, ficaram chocados quando Henry, do One Way, veio carregando o bolo. Olhei na mesma hora para o meu marido e ele deu os ombros e sorriu.

Amy saiu correndo e ao invés de abraçar o garoto, pulou no colo do pai. Ele ficou chocado e visivelmente emocionado. Amy deu um beijo na bochecha dele e disse algo em seu ouvido, que fez com que ele respondesse "eu também, Carrapatinha". Em seguida ela correu até Henry e o abraçou.

- Você é o ídolo número 1 dela. – comentei e ele sorriu todo bobo.

Na hora de cortar o bolo, ela dividiu o primeiro pedaço e deu uma parte para mim e outra para Edward. Juntamos a família toda para uma foto. Esme, Carlisle, Zaza, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rose e sua prole, Brighton, Mary, Ann e Cathy, Edward, meus meninos Josh e Ryan, Amy e eu.

- Henry! Vem também! – Amy gritou o chamando.

- Ele não faz parte da família. – Edward murmurou.

- Ainda não, mas do que depender da nossa filha... – comentei.

Na mesma hora que falei aquilo, ri alto e Edward olhou bravo para mim. O flash disparou e tenho certeza que aquela foto ficou impagável.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, indicaram, recomendaram, falaram, surtaram, etc. com CdM, vocês foram meu incentivo para escrever esse extra. Foi um prazer estar com o Cachorro e a Carrapata em mente mais uma vez. Desculpa o tempo que levou para ter isso pronto. Quis incluir sutilmente algumas pessoas que apoiaram muito CdM quando comecei a postar e sempre me divertiam pela sua loucura pela fic. **

**Obrigada mais uma vez a todos. Espero que esse último capítulo relacionado a fic tenha agradado e matado um pouco da saudade daqueles que ainda nutrem sentimentos pela fic hahaha.**

**Ah, talvez tenha um agrado pra quem deixar comentário.**

**Beijos e até!**


End file.
